


The Truth

by sparty935



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 66,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparty935/pseuds/sparty935
Summary: My name is Elizabeth. This is a story about how I somehow got sucked into a video game that I thought was entirely fiction.
Relationships: Edward Richtofen/Original Character(s)
Comments: 110
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer. But as of lately, I've had nothing but the urge to put a story out there. So, since I've been in love with the CoD Zombies story line since the beginning and have been playing a lot lately, why not write about it? Also, I decided to focus in on the guy we know as Edward Richtofen. He is the most convoluted fictional character I think I know. And with that being said, I am fascinated by him.  
> I've tried writing this once already and this is an entirely new rewrite. It's not perfect, as most things won't be. So, enjoy and read on my lovelies. <3
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Some brief violence in this 1st chapter!
> 
> *The Call of Duty Zombies characters and landscapes belong to Treyarch and Activision. Without them, this work wouldn't exist. This is a creative work for fun.*

*  
*  
*  
Adult life gets more difficult by the day. I’m a college graduate. I have a good paying job. But lately I’ve been feeling like I wake up, work, and sleep. Being away from my family doesn’t help either.

I’m thankful for Xbox Live because it lets me play with my friends and family. My little brother Thomas and I have a daily event where we play Black Ops Zombies. We’re addicted to the convoluted story line and the characters.

My name is Elizabeth. This is a story about how I somehow got sucked into a video game that I thought was entirely fiction. If and when I get out of here, how will I tell my brother? He’s gotta know about this.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
It’s a Monday night and we’re on round 16 of The Giant. I’m hoping that we’ll both get smacked around one too many times here soon till we both die because I have to go to work (unfortunately). Third shift life, am I right?

Anyhow, Thomas is playing Richtofen while I got Nikolai.

Thomas laughed, “He’s still nuts but he doesn’t sound totally insane like before.”

“Yeah, Ultimis Richtofen seemed like more of a lunatic for sure but apparently spleens are still his thing.”

I look at the clock again. It’s getting late. I’m going to have to log off. I tell my brother this and he sounds disappointed. Disappointed that I can never seem to fully commit my time to anyone anymore.  
•  
•  
I got dressed for work. I work at the local hospital so scrubs are the attire. I slipped on my Danskos and put my bag over my shoulder. I walk outside to my car and look up at the quickly approaching darkness. The moon is full tonight. I can’t lie, I’m a superstitious person and hopefully the full moon doesn’t bring on a bad night at work. Bad nights have been plentiful lately it seems.

I begin the drive, music blaring, totally on autopilot. After about 10 minutes, I arrive to the hilly part of my drive.  
Steep hills, narrow lanes, and deep ditches.

I notice something in my periphery.

What was that? On the side of the road? It ran so fast.

Is that a..?

There’s a deer. It’s too close. I have no time to react well. It’s in front of me now.

_Two choices. Swerve or hit it._

Neither will result well considering my speed.

I swerved.

My headlights illuminated the dark, grassy ditch just before my forehead collided with the steering wheel.

I vaguely remember crawling out, looking frantically for my phone in my bag to dial 911 before my vision went totally black.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Dr. Richtofen’s perspective:

“Hey, I _know_ what I saw! I saw you stoop down and hold something against the body!” Tank growled.

“Pictures Dempshey, pictures! Or it didn’t happen,” I told him smoothly.

Vhy is he pushing me so hard? I have a lot of secrets, sure. But I have good intentions, at least zhis me does.

I do ponder for a minute. I supposed it is a little veird to teleport by surprise und kill my other self but... zhere’s a reason. Zhere’s a reason for everyzhing I do.

Nikolai jumped in on zhe cause too, “I will not stop asking until I get an answer. What are we doing here?”

“Putting things right Nikolai, putting things right,” is zhe only thing I can say to him. Maybe I don’t have it all figured out myself, eizher. 

We bicker constantly. I just wish that zhey’d trust me.

We don’t have time for zhis. Zhere’s a hoard of zhe damned vanting to rip us apart.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Elizabeth’s perspective: 

There’s a sound of crackling electricity around me. I see flashes of purple hues outside my closed lids. A gust of wind. A cold surface beneath my cheek. A groan. And then another. The sound is familiar somehow.

But from where? Think, Elizabeth.

My brain isn’t caught up when I open my eyes. I see a figure approaching slowly toward me, up some stairs. I try to focus. I’m on a platform structure outside. There are buildings surrounding me.

The figure comes into focus. His skin is cracked around his face, as if it is barely hanging on by what little is left, exposing what is underneath. His eyes glow. There’s a yellow, thick puss falling out of his mouth. Half of his left arm is gone. He’s groaning.

_Zombie._

I scream. Loudly. This can’t be real. He’s getting quicker, as if feeling my fear.

I’m crawling backward, almost doing a crab walk as he quickens his pace.

He gets too close, close enough to grab. My adrenaline reaches me. He grabs my leg. This isn’t happening. I try to back up farther but I back into something hard. I look up. 

The Pack-A-Punch.

What the fuck?

He pulls harder on my leg. That’s it. I have nothing to lose.

I thrust my foot out, hard. My Dansko’s have thick soles and could pack a mean punch. I knocked him directly in the face as he stumbles backward. I finally have the upper hand.

I rise as my fight response takes over.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
The Guys' Perspective:

They all hear it by the farthest teleporter in the facility. That was a blood curdling scream. And it didn’t sound undead. _It sounded very much alive._

“What the _hell_ was that?” Tank asked, seeming genuinely confused at the scream, he hadn’t heard a zombie sound like that.

“Zhat was a scream Dempshey,” Richtofen stated as a matter-of-fact.

“No shit, Sherlock. But that didn’t sound like a maggot.”

“Stop wasting time. Let’s go and investigate ourselves,” Takeo speaks, even though he usually doesn’t have much to say.

They all run, taking the order, pushing past the remaining undead.

They make it around the walls of the main courtyard and they freeze as a very peculiar sight unfolds before them.

A very slender woman, brown hair, tied in a bun, is crawling backward into the Pack-A-Punch machine. But she doesn’t falter as the zombie grabs her leg and pulls. 

She kicks it. And this was a good, solid kick too. The zombie stumbled backward and its stride was broken. She got to her feet rapidly and walked behind the beast. She kicked at one of its knees, causing it to bend, but making the creature fall to its knees entirely. 

She kicked again, this time making it fall face down. In her final act, as if she was a kicker for a football team or has played soccer for many years, she kicked the monster in the head, sending its jaw flying across the platform, trailing blood in its wake.

Dempsey knows that this won’t be enough. He pulls out his pistol and in one very precise shot, he aims at the monster’s head and fires. Completely stopping it in its tracks, the luminous glow of its eyes dissipating.

The girl drops to her knees this time. Holding her hands up at the sound. When nothing else happens, she turns to direction that the shot came from.

There they are. The entire Primis crew (at least that’s how she knows them). They don’t move as they watch her.

Nikolai speaks first, “ _Damn_ , woman has guts.”

Upon him speaking, Elizabeth’s head starts aching with an intense, sharp pain. She falls, passing out cold.

Nikolai gasps, then, “Uh.. was it something I said?”

“No, Nikolai, I do not believe it vas,” is all the doctor says as they all slowly approach the woman on the platform.  
*  
*  
*


	2. Where, When, and How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is questioned... and it makes her want to vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is chapter two!
> 
> Please enjoy! ♡

✾ Elizabeth finds out she's not really dreaming after all ✾

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Elizabeth's perspective:

My head hurts. 

And by hurt, that means the worst headache I’ve _ever_ had in my life. It’s an encompassing headache, and I feel as if my head could explode. I’m finally starting to wake up but I’m still caught up in the weirdest dream I have ever had. Like, my Call of Duty Zombies hell came to life. Everything seemed so real. I guess car accidents can do that to you with the right amount of head trauma.

I opens my eyes slowly now, thankful that the light isn’t too bright. But something is off. The place is weird. It’s not a hospital. The walls are run down, the ceiling is leaking, and it’s so damn cold in here. Where am I?

Four pairs of eyes look down on me, surrounding me in a circle. I have now become blatantly aware of how uncomfortable I am. Mentally and physically. The floor is really hard. My head feels like it had been kicked repeatedly. I’m nauseated to the point that my stomach could throw vomit spontaneously. And now I have multiple people staring at me, as if I’m an alien from outer space.

A voice comes from one of them, everything sounds muted.

“Where do you think she came from, doc? Did you bring her here?” says a man with a gruff American voice. So, I’m at home. But what’s he talking about?

“This has nozhing to do vith me, Dempsey, I assure you zhat.” Hang on.. the accent has changed.

“She is waking up. Ask her yourselves. We do not have time to linger on such questions when the truth is so important.” Now this guy sounds philosophical.

“Damn you, Richtofen with your secrets.” Is that a Russian accent? Richtofen? Hang on a minute…

“I promise you, Nikolai, zhis is no secret of mine.”

I jolt up quickly. The room turns upside down. The ceiling becomes the floor and the floor becomes the ceiling.

“Wait… I kn…know you all… but it’s not real…” I sound very drunk, “Ugh, why do I feel intoxicat….intoxicated.. I know for a fact I haven’t been drinking… there… there aren’t any vodka cranberry’s here and… that’s my drink of choice…” 

Come on Elizabeth, get your shit together. You're sounding ridiculous.

_You’re still in the game._

Two hands grab my shoulders to stabilize me. Then one of hand moves up to hold the side of my face. I realize now that my head was falling off to the side.

“Craberry vodka? What is she talking about? Why does a vodka need a cranberry?” This was Nikolai. His comments are always so funny. I chuckle at the thought.

But it's time to face the music.

I open my eyes wide. Two pale blue-gray eyes meet mine. I’m shocked. Dr. Edward Richtofen in more than the 1080p of my TV.

Wait. Who am I joking? This is real. Like… _really real._

I shift my head to look around him. The other three are there too, staring at me with intense alertness, as if waiting to see if I completely lose my shit like one of the many zombies they kill on the daily.

Edward stiffens his hand and moves my head to face forward back at him.

“Vhere are you from?” he asks with a tone that I depict as impatience.

I don’t understand. I’m the one out of my comfort zone, not the other way around.

“Where are you from?” I ask in return with the same kind of bite to it.

Edward furrows his brow, then proceeds in a low venomous tone, “ _I’m_ asking zhe questions here. I have no idea who you are, vhere you are from, or vhat your purpose is. I cannot risk you ruining the vork we have done.”

“Maybe get out of her face doc, I don’t think she’s going to be an issue. Just… look at her. She has no weapon. She isn’t even dressed for the weather.” God bless Tank, he doesn’t even know me and I don’t know him but I like him already.

Edward is still looking at me like I’m a bug that needs to be smashed. I don’t like it. His banter and quarks are fun on the game but they are not when he’s 5 inches from your face.

“Dempsey… I am only asking her justifiable questions.”

I was tired of this.

“And what work have you done so far, Richtofen? Other than killing your other self? That just happened right? I imagine the body is still warm.”

That made him recoil. He let me go and backed away from me.

“Und how you could possibly know that? How do you even know us? How do you know who I am?” he spits back.

“I guess you’re not the only one who can see and walk through walls,” I say, keeping my voice impressively even. Still, why was I so testy all of a sudden?

I eye the other three. Takeo has dropped his head so I can’t see his face. Nikolai’s eyes have widened as he looks between me and the doctor. Tank is covering his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. At least someone is getting joy out of this.

Despite the dried blood, dirt, and sweat, his face pales to a ghost white. _Good._

He jolted toward me, grabbing my shoulders and standing me to my feet. He is strong. I never anticipated it.

He raises his voice exponentially, “Who sent you? Vhere are you getting your information from? Und vhat do you know?”

My thoughts instantly traveled. I actually know a lot. I’ve played all the games. I’ve researched the story, despite how intertwined and knotted it may be, I ultimately know where it goes. Should he know this? Does he know already? All I can think of is the Butterfly Effect. He’s already changed things and is destined to change the course of this story even more. That’s what Primis does. Who am I to manipulate it more? He can’t know what I know. He shouldn’t know what I know. His story, their story, is already written in my world. If I change it now, could that affect my world as well? Has it already changed with my being here?

This is a lot to think about, it’s almost too much. My headache spikes. I had almost forgotten it was there. The nausea has returned too, in full force.

I barely hear Nikolai when he said that I looked like I was “turning gray.”

I feel the acid rising up into my throat. It burns on the way up.

_Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth, Elizabeth. Concentrate. Focus. Keep it down._

It doesn’t work and before I can even try harder, the vomit comes out violently.

…And guess where it goes?

Richtofen’s chest.

It covers the brown leather across his shirt front, warm and acidic.

“Oh, _God_ ,” is all I hear Dempsey say before Richtofen lets me go, yelling in German I don’t understand.

I cover my mouth, trying to create a barricade before more comes up.

“I am so, so sorry, doctor.”

I can’t help but apologize.

I guess that first impressions really aren’t my thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I'd love your feedback so far! ｡^‿^｡


	3. That’s Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth can say she’s be one acquainted with the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some nudity described (if that makes anyone uncomfortable).

“If you’re going to be weird, be confident about it.” ❥

•  
•  
•  
Elizabeth’s perspective:

The doctor had stormed off and the others, minus Dempsey, had walked out awkwardly behind him. This whole setting was confusing. Do dreams involve real vomit? I’m still having a hard time believing that any of this is real life.

I turn to Tank, who’s watching me carefully, “I didn’t mean to do that. I have no idea what’s going on.”

He raises a brow at me, equally confused with me, “Do you even know where you’re at?”

“Of course. This is Der Reise. The Giant. Well... that’s what I call it. It’s a factory lab thing for making weapons.”

“Yeah. I guess you can say that. Some fucked up shits happened here... say, how’d you know about what, erm, Richtofen did? To himself?”

I thought about this. What do I even say? _“I played this in a game and I know everything about you guys and where you’re going”?_

I can’t say that. That’s insane.

“Lucky guess?”

He looks at me funny. He knows I’m lying but it’s all I can do right now.

_Lucky guess. Who says lucky guess to something like that?_

“Look. Just don’t get anyone killed and don’t be killed and we’ll see how this goes. You look like you’ve been through some shit. I think you need some shut eye.”

My brain is broken. “Wait, you guys sleep?”

“...yeah? Why wouldn’t we?”

I didn’t answer. I just looked down at the floor. They appear to be real people right now and real people need sleep. Even though I know full well that their time line is royally fucked up. I wonder next how long they actually will be here before moving on to another location.

“Do you guys have showers?... wait nevermind. I don’t even have clean clothes,” is all I say in response to the sleep question. A shower would be nice though.

“There actually are some left over clothes from people who’d stay here. They seem clean. I think they were test subjects but Richtofen won’t tell me one way or the other.”

Tank is a good guy. I’m learning this. He’s a hard ass in game but he’s genuinely a good person.

I follow him outside and we approach the main frame on the platform.

Descending the ramp off to the side into the main courtyard now, I’m weary. Did the zombies get killed? Are there any wandering around?

Tank, sensing my unease, “They’re gone for now. Nik and Tak cleaned up the _dead_ -dead ones while you were still knocked out.”

_Dead-dead. I like that term._

We get to the stairs on the other side of the platform and walk through the archway at the top. Being me, I look straight across to the wall where the Argus usually sits in-game. It’s obviously not there but the sentiment makes me smile.

Once fully inside, Nikolai and Takeo are sitting on some barrels, munching on whatever rations that they can get their hands on.

Takeo nods at me. Simple. I thank him for going easy on me. 

Nikolai however has questions.

“How are you feeling? I was telling Takeo how we never got your name. What is your name?”

“My name is Elizabeth. And I’m feeling overwhelmed... and dirty.”

Takeo smiles gently beside Nikolai, “Why not let her clean up? We can question her later, if she wants, of course.”

Tank sits down on the floor, leaning up against a wall, “if you take those stairs over there, there are showers up there and some clothes in cabinets too. I’ll give you some privacy. Come find me when you need to find a bed.”

Upstairs? There are showers? I guess you have to make do with what you have but I’m having a really hard time visualizing a shower up there. But I walk up anyway.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
He wasn’t joking. Mostly. There appeared to be “showers” I guess but not what you’d think. The only privacy they had was the long cloth sheets hanging up between them. I just hope the water is hot. There’s a furnace down below, right?

I don’t see the cabinets he was talking about though. And I could really use some clean clothes. 

Wandering won’t hurt I don’t think. I know the basic layout, save for the surprises I’m likely going to get when things are different.

I walk to the far back area of the space, where another teleporter should be. Thankfully it’s there. Things aren’t all that different. But still no cabinets. There would be a room off to the right so I head there next.

I walk into the tiny room off to my right side. I see a table with a bunch of papers on top. A spinal column sits up on display, likely used for study at some point. There are some old tools tossed around randomly. Chipped beakers and some empty test tubes. This looks like a laboratory.

I peer at the papers and I don’t understand a single word.

I notice on the floor a bunch of blankets and worn in pillows on a flat mattress. Someone sleeps here. The doctor, maybe?

This is someone’s science cave.

I turn around and peer back into the teleporter room. There on the far side is a cabinet. How did I miss that?

I hustle over to it, pleading to find some clothes. And thankfully there are some. They look to be basic scrubs. 

...Why would scrubs be in a weapons factory? We’re medical experiments happening here?

I’m not going to question that. Sometimes ignorance is bliss.

It’s time for my shower.

I am in a much better mood all of a sudden at the prospect of a hot shower warming me up. I just wish I could be more prepared. I hope I can find a hairbrush or a comb. Or, for the love, a toothbrush. That’d be nice, right?

I am lost in thought and I don’t hear the water running in one of the shower areas. And by the time I realize, it’s too late.

I walk right up to a shower area and pull back the sheet. 

There’s a naked back facing me. A toned, fit back. Warm water rolling down each and every line and curve.

His arms reach up and run through his hair. His arms are strong. His hands are worn but balanced. His shoulders are well defined.

The steam from the heat fills my nose and surrounds me. It’s warm in here. I’m thinking it’s from the shower water being so hot. I’m paralyzed where I stand.

The characters always break the fourth wall in the game:  
_Hey reader, if you aren’t sure yet, I’m checking out Richtofen’s back in the shower. And it’s extremely awkward. Get me outta here!_

I blush a violent shade of red. I need to escape undetected.

I turn on my toes and my shoes betray me, a loud squeak against the wet floor rings out across the room.

_Fucking hell._

He turns around quickly to face me, full front.

Oh my god.

I started to speed walk away. Letting the curtain fall behind me. I’m not far enough away before I hear him, “Maybe next time you’ll let me watch you inshtead.”

I get downstairs, completely flustered. I feel like vomiting again.

Tank stands up, “you didn’t shower?”

“No, I don’t feel well. I might lay down first.”  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Richtofen’s perspective:

I cannot believe that woman. Does she have no respect? Disturbing a man in his shower?

I turn the water off and stare down at the floor. What a strange life, indeed.

I step out and dry off with the towel that I’ve hoarded for myself. There are others but this is softer I think. 

Why am I thinking about towels? Maybe I’m just distracting myself from confrontation...maybe.

_Who is zhis woman? Vhy is she here? How does she know me, but I don’t know her? I have so many questions und no answers. I’m not used to zhis._

I’m dressed now and I decide that it might be a good idea to ask the others for insight.

I make my way down the stairs into the room that used to be a hangar garage. It’s warmer in here with the furnace.

Nikolai is the first to speak, “Ay, have you had a chance to talk to Elizabeth? We are trying to figure her out.”

“Who?”

“Elizabeth. The woman.”

“Oh, zhat’s her name? I’m _delighted_ that you all are on a first name basis vith her,” I say a little sarcastically.

_She only vomited all over me und vatched me naked in the shower. But sure, I am just now learning her name._

This is frustrating for me. I’m not used to not knowing things. It angers me. Makes me fume. No matter what version or reality of me there is, I will always enjoy being in control.

“Vhere is she? I vant to speak to her.”

“She is in the other building, Richtofen. Likely sleeping, sir,” is Takeo’s input. He will always be the gentle one.

I can feel their stares on my back as I walk outside to go to the other building.  
•  
•  
•  
The makeshift sleeping quarters are on the first floor in this building. It was chosen because it is more closed in and easier to warm. 

I sleep in the lab off of the teleporter and shower area. I value my privacy, more than anyone realizes. I’m trying to find a way to the next location but I don’t have all of the steps figured out. We need to get started on our mission in earnest.

I find her fast asleep.

We’ve collected a fair amount of blankets and flat mattresses in our time here so far and the other three made the woman a nice set up.

I stare at her and observe. She has a nasty cut on her forehead from an unknown head injury.

She likely has a concussion and shouldn’t sleep for long.

_Look at you, acting as if you care._

I don’t have time to care. I need to find out who sent her. She cannot mess up everything I’ve worked on so far.

She yawns and stretches, turning from her back to face my direction.

She looks no older than her late 20s. Her hair is a medium brown. She’s taller for a woman and very lanky. Who is she?

I decide that I’m going to wake her.

I proceed to grab her shoulder and gently shake her. She jolts upward, terrified, probably thinking I’m one of the undead. I grab both of her shoulders to stabilize her.

“Calm down, it’s just me,” I say softly, “you should not schleep long, I believe you have a concussion.”

She stares at me with full, brown eyes. They are probably the only warm thing in this whole place.

“Let us introduce ourselves. Ve haven’t had much opportunity.”

She loosens up and relaxes in my hands. I notice a slight blush fall across her features.

It’s beautiful.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
What did you think? ☻♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback would mean the world to me. ♡


	4. Honestly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth tells Richtofen the truth of who she is and where she's from.
> 
> He doesn't like it but he's going to have to get over it quickly (cause no one has time for that).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☾ To my commenter(s):
> 
> Arkham_Kn1gh7 - Thank you for your feedback. ❥ It means a lot to know that you like the story so far. I have a lot of ideas and figuring out how to get them sorted and outside of my brain will be the fun part. I hope you enjoy what's in store!
> 
> ☾ I was listening to Tove Lo's "Not Made For This World" while working on this.
> 
> Enjoy ❤

Elizabeth’s perspective:

I gather myself and stand up with him. I could have sworn it was all a dream but if it’s a dream, I keep coming back to it. The snooze that I just took didn’t offer much clarity either. I keep seeing strange smudges of light. A series of beeping noises and shuffling feet.

_“We need to get her a head CT. She’s got a nasty head lac.”_

_“Is the scanner free? Yes? Let’s go. We have to move quickly.”_

It sounds like I’m in a hospital in my real life. So, that must mean that this is a wild hallucination? There isn’t much I remember outside of that before Edward woke me up (or brought me back) and scared the shit out of me.

Edward grabs the sides of my head now and looks inquisitively at my forehead.

“You need zat closed up, zat cut there.”

Oh right. The “head lac” I dreamed about… or experienced. I don’t know.

“Are you having issue shpeaking now? You had no trouble before.”

“No.. I just,” I stammered, “I’m just baffled by all of this.”

“Zhen let’s go to my office, ve need to talk and, ehm, fix your head.”

So, he’s an awkward type. I honestly never would have guessed. But I guess we only see one very specific side of this entire story.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
We walk outside into the central court yard. I am awestruck by everything that my eyes pull in. I see the robot head swinging in the distance. The red and orange fire light up the horizon surrounding the complex. The giant central clock over-seeing the space, ticking on its way as if its timing actually matters to the group of men here. The full moon overhead, signifying the end of another day and the dawn of the next. The giant metal sign that cloaks this factory as one just for weaponry, despite other things going on. _Waffenfabrik Der Riese_. The Giant Weapon Factory? The Giant Arms Factory? The Arms Factory of the Giant? One of those would have to work right? This is one of my favorite maps to play. I’ve spent many hours rounding up here and looking into every little nook and cranny.

He’s now completely stopped, with me trailing behind. I almost walk straight into his backside. He's been observing me.

“You look as if you have been here before, as if you know zhis space well,” Edward questions, interrupting my thoughts.

“I have traveled. I have seen many things,” is all I say before I realize that Edward also says this in the game when Dempsey asks him where he’s been.

There are still so many unanswered questions with the story line though. I’m curious what the actual state of things are. But if this is all a dream in my head, won’t my psych just fill in the blanks?

“Who are you?” he asks again.

“My name is Elizabeth. I’m from the United States.”

“So I’ve gazhered. Your voice gives you away. Vhen are you from?”

“When? You mean year?”

“ _Yes_ , vhen, the year.”

“It’s a lot deeper than the year.”

“Zhen let’s keep it simple und start vith the year.”

“I’m from the year 2019.”

He cocks his head to the side, kind of like a dog does when they hear a strange noise, “Und how are… zhings in 2019?”

“As in… the world is completely infested by zombies because your other self claims control of some nether verse and destroys the planet? No, that doesn’t happen.” _Nether verse…. ha. This isn’t Minecraft, dumbass. You meant to say the Aether. I guess sarcasm is my defense mechanism._

He’s completely and utterly shocked now. His brows are raised so high they might fly away. His jaw is practically touching the floor. I can see a mix of emotions on his face. There’s a hint of worry. There’s also a hint of anger. The anger part of it comes forth quickly, becoming more than just a hint and transforms into unbridled vexation.

“The ozhers don’t know _zat_ story. How do you? Who sent you?” his voice raised, up an octave, “Are you somehow vith Samantha? Did she bring you here? Vhat does she need? Vhat does she vant? I thought that was resolved.”

I can see the others coming out of the woodwork, hearing Edward’s raised voice traveling through the compound.

“I coulda _sworn_ there was something more serious going on out here with the way you are yelling, doc.” Dempsey sneers.

“He always does the yelling, it hurts my hears.” Nikolai chimes in.

“You must keep your voice down, German. The spirits will hear you.” Takeo says in his ever calm voice, trailing behind the others.

Edward isn’t having any of this, still speaking loudly, “Zhere is somezhing very off about zhis woman. She knows more zhan she says. I believe that she could ruin everyzhing we have worked for. I don’t zhink she is on our side.”

Does he want a moment of truth? Does he know that I know this story better than him? He’s a smart man, no doubt about it. He’s a secretive one too, which is why the team is mostly kept in the dark. But he doesn’t have all the cards. Ironically, I do. But I am on their side. _Why would I not be?_ A lot of my best memories involve their storyline. A lot of my gaming time has been spent with the four men around me. I just met them but I know about each one of them.

I don’t know why I’m here and I don’t know why my brain is deciding to hallucinate so deeply about this. But if this is my dream, I can control it right? 

Maybe I can change the story for myself and break their never ending cycle. Maybe I can give myself some closure in this hallucination. I can’t lie, I was a mess over the maps Blood of the Dead and Call of the Dead. Don’t even get me started on why the story line ended in the worst way.

Maybe in this dream state, I can make things right myself. We all need a little help, so why not these fictional men? But do they all need to know? Do I want to open up the can of worms where I have to answer to all four of them?

No, I think ignorance will be bliss in this situation for most of them. I don’t want to diminish the cause because I told them that they’re fake.

I grab Edward by the shirt collar and I manage to drag him away behind the nearest wall bordering the courtyard.

He eventually wiggles my grip loose and holds my forearm forcefully, “You do _not_ get to touch me,” he says, full of venom.

“At least listen to what I have to say!”

“Fine zhen, _vhat_?”

“I know all of this because in my world, my reality, you are a piece of fiction. A glorious piece of fiction. You are a story. Your story is written and played out in my world. Your story has an end in my world. You aren’t real.”

He lets go of his iron grip on my arm and lets it drop back to my side. He doesn’t say anything.

“You’re trying to break a cycle. I want to help,” I continue, “Please, if we work together, good things will happen.”

I really need to stop pulling in-game quotes into this.

He backs away from me, wordless.

“Speechless,” I try to joke, “That’s surprising considering the source.”

He doesn’t appreciate the joke though and looks down at the floor and starts to turn away, totally shocked. We both hear a familiar noise behind me.

I turn around to look at where the noise came from and I see a zombie, an undead person, reaching up toward the boarded up hole there. It sends a wicked chill down my spine and I slowly back up, almost too frozen to do anything, its groans acting as a ward to keep those fearful away.

Edward wastes no time to step in front of me, acting as a shield. He has no reason to. But he does. He raises his handgun and with one precise shot the creature falls to the floor, not even getting one board torn down yet. More groans and screams are heard, getting louder by the second.

More are coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends. Please let me know what you think. ❤


	5. My Second Zombie Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Giant gets a visit from the zombies and Elizabeth takes a stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to you lovely readers!
> 
> COMMENTER RESPONSES:
> 
> Arkham_Kn1gh7→ There are a lot of quotes I actually use a lot in real life so it's fun to put it in writing too! This has been fun to work on. Exploring their adventures in my own way is super cool. And, the hospital thing, I have a lot of ideas and I'm still deciding how I want to take that so stay tuned ;) Thank you for your support! You're the bomb!
> 
> Songs heard while writing this chapter:
> 
> Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria  
> Off With Her Head by Icon For Hire  
> Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold  
> The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy  
> You’ve Got Spirit Kid by Coheed and Cambria
> 
> ♥♥♥

**Elizabeth’s Perspective:**

Takeo charges around the wall, frantic at the sound of the shot. The other three follow close behind, worry worn into their faces.

“They’re here. They must have heard all the noise. Have you no sense German?”

“I thought he shot the girl to be honest.” Tank says flatly. Richtofen and Tank don't hesitate to glare at eachother.

“She is of more value to us _alive_ , so I’ve learned. Ve must move. Zhey are close.” Richtofen wastes no time, grabbing my forearm and pulling me along. The other men, without any communication, make moves to different parts of the facility, a well oiled machine.

Inside the building closest to us, the one with animal cages and a winding stone staircase up the backside. They do animal testing in here. Everything is red. The lighting is harsher in person than on a TV screen. The bloody hand-printed sink with the clock overhead. The rusty cages lining the sides of the walls. Apparently I was moving too slow. “Move faster, make haste woman.” Richtofen growls, breaking my focus, pulling my arm harder. We head up to the second floor via the stone stairs and he leads me to the left, to the outside walkway, enclosed by a fence. Typically there is a window at the end but it is sealed, no zombies can come through. This is odd to me, but it gives me some sense of comfort.

He comes to an immediate stop and whips around, “You must shtay here. Do not make a sound. Stay put. You have no means to defend yourself. And I have more questions, so I cannot let you die at zhis time.” That was it. He immediately made the move to walk away, giving me no option.

I raise a brow at him. Despite this being Primis, he still is very much insensitive. “Wow, how considerate.” I say, crossly. This whole thing is a mess. He pauses for a minute, and then continues onward. I’m completely alone. I have no weapons. I have no where to go.

**Tank’s Perspective:**

Nothing ever goes according to plan. History has been changed yet again. Richtofen killed his other self for God knows what reason. There is no continuity when he's around. He doesn’t linger long to answer questions. And now there’s this chick hanging around, and no one knows where she came from. Minus the doc, apparently.

But he always seems to know everything. He’s a cocky asshole for that reason. He drives me up the fucking wall to put it in simple terms. I thought we were done with this. 

Nikolai is behind me, running up to my right flank. “The front is flooded. The hell pigs are everywhere.” He genuinely sounds panicked and entirely out of breath, blood already covering his front. 

But this is the biggest swarm we’ve had in a while. This is shitty. 

“We need to get out of here. Has the doc made any moves to get this shit on the move?” We need to move quick. We have to find my other self soon, and we have limited time as it is.

“I have not heard anything. I’m sure Richtofen knows exactly what he’s going to drag us into next.” Nikolai hates the man just as much, maybe even more.

We’re running constantly, my legs are so tired. I feel a sharp jab at my arm. I turn to see the ugliest rotting motherfucker I’ve seen up close. It’s uncomfortably close. I punch it directly in the face while simultaneously aiming my pistol with expert precision. “Look out freakbag! I bite back!” I fire. The creature falls to the ground.

Nikolai and I both turn to face the direction the zombie came from. Richtofen and Takeo are running rapidly toward us under the folded down bridge, a giant hoard in tow coming through both doorways at the end.

_Damn you, Richtofen._

**Elizabeth’s Perspective:**

All I can hear is gunfire and zombie screams. They sound like runners. I don’t know if they’re running but the running zombies in the game always have a specific noise. I need to stop treating this like the game. There are things very obviously different. And yet, I can’t help but be worried. Those men have to be tired. I can see it written all over their faces. What if they get completely overrun?

And where would that leave me? Stranded?

I peer through the fence, in the direction of the open courtyard, where the power is typically turned on. I see a lot of movement. All three men are scattered, moving in and out of the teleporter room, trying to avoid getting hit. They’re training them. It seems to be going well but you can’t always predict the pattern.

A cold gust of wind and snow blows through the chain link, chilling my face to the point that it’s painful. I look down at the courtyard again. The zombies keep coming. I swear, there are more than there were 20 seconds ago. It doesn’t appear that they are even making a dent.

“Okay, I need to spare some ammo or I will have a problem.” Nikolai yells, looking at his gun while running. His face is shiny from sweat and blood.

Takeo looks toward him, strained, and looking for a solution. But I finally understand. He is running low too.

_I bet they all are._

I make a split second decision, impulsive at most. I peer up at the sky, looking for it. The ray of light. Does the box exist here? Does it still require money?

It’s directly across from me, across the folded down bridge in the other building. Just outside of where the teleporter room is on the second floor above the furnace. 

I’ve got nothing to lose but I’ve only fired a gun once. Do those balance each other out? Probably not, but I have to try something.

I crouch low to the ground and make my move. I need to be unseen. I make my way down the hallway to the bridge. The closer I get to the outside, the harder the wind is. I’m so cold. But I persist. I glance to my left and seeing that none of them are paying attention to the bridge, I run across quickly to the other building and I get inside fast. It’s so much warmer in here with the furnace in this building. I run in an almost straight shot line and find the teleporter room unoccupied. Thank the lord. I move to the left and step outside, the mystery box patiently waiting to the side of the doorframe for a needy person to ask for help.

I kneel down in front of it. Do I just open the top? I have no money. I don’t know how it works in real life.

But without anything done on my part, the lid raises on its own. A blue glow shining brightly from the inside, a darkness rises from within the glow.

I see a shadow, a silhouette of a weapon lifting high into the air.

Then it comes into view, color and lines completely visible. It’s the Thundergun.

I laugh out loud, but quickly covering my mouth to stifle the noise. “Funny, you _never_ = treat me this good in the game.”

The Thundergun isn’t totally ideal for giant hoards but it certainly creates a gap between you and them, which is what the guys need. At least, I think.

The glowing box comes to a close as I make my way back inside. My stomach starts turning as I move the Thundergun around in my hands. There are minimal shots. I have to make them count. I think it’s loaded already? Is it ready to shoot? I don’t know. And I can’t just test it out. This gun is giant. It is half of my size. Will it blow me back?

_Believe that it’s loaded. It’s always loaded whenever you pick it up. And if you shoot straight, it’ll be fine. Just aim and shoot, Elizabeth._

I want to vomit. I could easily fuck this up. I’m not ready for this.

_Well, you’re going to have to be, the box gave you a gift and you might as well use it._

My heart race picks up, palpating in my chest.

I hear the zombies groaning as I make my way out to the bridge. I peer down. The men are being backed up against the wall underneath the bridge. The hoard is moving a little slower but there is still a hefty group of them left. They are about 15 feet from the men just below me. 

How far is this drop? 10 feet or so? I can stick it I think. I have to do this. I have to prove my worth. I’m not some damsel in distress. I can plant myself in between the guys and the zombies and make my shot.

This sounds crazy, what is going on with me? This is real life now, not a game. Fight or flight.

I ignore my own conscious and tip toe toward the middle of the bridge’s center. I catch the attention of some of the undead. They peer up at me with their glowing eyes, already contemplating how to get to me. It’s too late now. It’s now or never.

So, I drop down to the concrete below. My shins burn upon impact, the heat quickly traveling up to my thighs. That drop was a little too far. I stagger backward but I stay on my feet.   
Get your shit together. They’re coming. You have a millisecond.

I try my best to brush off the burning pain in my legs and I raise the Thundergun. I aim the nose directly into the center of the group in front of me.

“Fuck this and fuck you.” I say outloud. I pull the trigger. 

The gust is unimaginable. The cold wind get’s 100x worse. The zombies in front of me are now in the air. But my view is quickly distorted because I’m thrown backward too because of the recoil.

I land flat on my back, striking my head against the concrete. I see a universe of stars in my eyes. I’ve already injured my forehead and now the back hurts like hell too. I close my eyes.

I hear feet shuffling around me.

“Where did the girl get the thunder gun? Damn, I tell you, the girl has spunk.” Nikolai says in a questioning tone. Their shadows are over me now, I can see them casted through my lids.

Takeo, being the gentle voice of reason, “One life, one encounter. We are very fortunate now.”

“I'm just going to speak for the group that we might have been fucked if she didn't do that. I was out of ammo. But damn, she did hit the ground pretty hard. She really needs her head bandaged up.” chimes in Tank, who also cares a whole lot but acts like a hard ass.

“Vell, vat goes up…” Richtofen starts.

“ _Must come down_ ,” I finish, “Yeah, gravity and all that. Thanks.” I try to open my eyes but the world spins and the stars are still there. I close them again and place my hand on my forehead.

Richtofen chuckles above me. He doesn’t express himself in that way often. At least not this version. 

Oddly enough, it’s a welcomed sound.

I feel two arms scoop me up off of the ground and start to move me away.

“You gonna stitch her up?” That’s Tank.

“I’m going to be a doctor Dempsey, that is what I am.” Richtofen says above me, very close to me now. I peer through a split eyelid. He’s carrying me.

_Okay then._

“Ah, this is the first time I’ve ever seen that man be a doctor to anyone.” I hear Nikolai say quietly to the others. I still hear him though.

Richtofen is obviously ignoring the comment. If I heard it, he heard it too.

“Are you going to vomit on me again?” He asks in a funny tone as we leave the others.

“I wasn’t planning on it but I could try.”  
*  
*  
*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, again, for reading! Let me know what you think! I love comments! I also hope you all have a beautiful holiday season. ♥


	6. It’s About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth gets fixed up and the crew’s time at The Giant is going to come to a close soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration:  
> If You Only Knew - Shinedown
> 
> COMMENTERS:
> 
> Anemos > Thank you so much for reading! I am so in love with these characters and the entire Aether story. The beauty of fanfiction makes it possible to write about them. I’m glad you’re liking the story so far ❥
> 
> Iamthe_alpha66 > And the next chapter is finally here! Thank you for your support. It makes me so happy to have people read and like what I have so far! ❥
> 
> FOR REFERENCE:
> 
> ❥ Elizabeth is in her late 20s and the guys are in their early to mid 30s at this point I’d say.  
> ❥ The route of this story is going to go close to the order of canon but it obviously deviates from canon!

**Elizabeth’s Perspective:**

We end up in the upstairs lab above the furnace room. It’s absolutely stifling, at least I think it is. Or maybe it’s because I can’t bring myself to look up at the man hovering over me, cleaning and stitching up my forehead. It’s likely festering at this point. How long have I been here? It’s been at least a day now, right?

I’m sitting on top of a low standing desk while Edward is standing directly in front of me, towering overhead. His arms are reaching outward and working quickly with the skin below my hairline. He’s so close that my knee is in between his thighs where he stands. 

I can’t lie, I might be slightly hot and bothered by it. I haven’t had a man stand this close in a while. My eyes bore into his chest front, refusing to look up.

_Snap out of it, Elizabeth._

I notice the blood vials are on his chest. He’s seen a few things recently. He’s been to a few places. He must have the summoning key by now too. The coded labeling across the sides of the vials hides the identity of their blood owners. The clear, shiny bodies of the vials reflect a part of my face off of them.

They’re so real. This is so real. He is real. I can feel his warm finger tips brushing swiftly against my forehead as he pulls the injured skin together with delicate hands. I can hear the other men just below us, likely laughing at some joke Tank made. It’s a rare noise in this world. Edward’s chest rises and falls with his breath as he breathes through his nose. His beating heart is just inches away. It’s almost weird, but I want to hear it. I want to feel it. A beating heart would truly prove to me that what I’m seeing isn’t fake.

I, without thinking, reach out to touch him. The second my hand makes contact with the soft brown leather of his vest though, he recoils. It was almost offensive in how swift it was, like I had touch him with a poisonous hand.

“ _Vhy_ are you touching me?”

“I.. don’t know. I guess you just didn’t seem real. I wanted to prove that you are, I guess.”

“Vell, I am standing right in front of you. Zhat is as real as it can get. Fortunately, I am done. Can you valk?”

I hadn’t thought of that. I dropped down pretty far, and my legs paid the price.

“I took some fall damage I think.” This isn’t a game, Elizabeth. Jesus. You’re sounding nuts.

“...Uh, vhat?”

“Nevermind. I don’t know. I haven’t stood since before I dropped off of the bridge. It really hurt my lower legs.”

He scowls and purses his lips just enough for me to notice annoyance. It’s that same face you see when he looks down upon his Ultimis self in The Giant opening scene. You know, the one where he kills him. I look away now, embarrassed.

He walks back to me quickly, reaches down, and grabs my lower left leg. I gasp, completely startled by the contact. He outstretches it, holding one hand on my knee, and the other on my ankle. He then removes the hand from my knee and starts pressing down on my shin, moving it up and down, almost testing to see if he can feel the bone broken just below the surface. The firm touch hurts but it’s not bad.

He does the same to the other. It is slightly painful, like the left leg. I don’t think there is a break. I think it’s simply painful from the impact. It should be fine. Edward deduces the same, obviously, when he motions for me to stand. So, I do.

It’s not just my legs that are sore, my whole body aches. It is begging for a rest. This last day has been a lot. And based off of what I know, we are likely going to be relocating soon.

I start to sway back and forth but he grabs me by my shoulders to keep me upright. I look up briefly at him, just long enough to notice he’s analyzing me closely. Time to return the favor.

I step backward quickly, out of his grasp.

“I’m fine. Thanks.”

I then walk out to the teleporter room quickly. I’m suddenly aware that there are three teleporters in The Giant. How much testing has been done with these? I have so many questions but no room to ask. I’m walking too quickly. My legs are killing me. I notice that I’m limping. This is embarrassing. My face is on fire. I can already tell he’s staring at my backside as I walk, a wounded animal to him likely. Fuck my pride, I guess.

I have to keep it going though, so I continue to walk. I find the stairs leading downstairs to the furnace. I’m ready for some different company at this point.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
After taking each stair step very gingerly, I made it downstairs. The other men are gathered around the furnace when I walk in. They all stare at me, then back to themselves, unsure of what to say to me.

Takeo stands up and walks out, brushing by me without a word.

“I haven’t even said anything yet? What did I do?”

Nikolai smiles gently, “He does not know what to make of you yet. Take no offense.”

Tank stands to hand me a cup of something, “How ya feeling? Thanks for the help out there. We got some food rations here. You could use some.”

The gesture makes me smile a toothy smile. I take the cup with a spoon in it, peering in to identify what’s inside. Looks like some sort of soup. Smells meaty. I’ll take it.

“You got a good smile. We don’t see those often.”

Takeo returns quickly to the room and he thrusts something my direction. It’s my bag. How did it get here?

“I am certain this belongs to you. It is none of ours. We have not looked through it. It was outside, where we found you initially.”

I throw the crossbody over my chest, thankful that they haven’t snooped. There are a lot of things that don’t belong to their time. Namely, an iPhone being one of them. That is, if it’s still in there. Did it make the journey too?

“Are you alright?” Takeo asks slowly. Is there panic on my face? Confusion? I’ve lost track of my emotions at this point.

“I’m just trying to keep my head on straight. I’m trying to figure out how I got here.”

“As are we. What do you remember before you-“ Takeo was cut off by the sound of someone entering the room.

Richtofen stood behind him in the doorway, eyes shifting between the two of us. I get the sense he doesn’t care about where I came from. He just sees me as a liability in their reality. And their reality is hanging on by a thread.

“Ve must move to the next location soon. I have an idea how ve are to get zhere.”

The three men stand, staring at him. They don’t ask any questions. Do they do this? Do they make any attempt to question him ever? They do in game for a few minutes but at the end of the day, they always go along with his plans. And they aren’t asking any questions now, when it’s important.

Richtofen must be used to this because he provides no detail. It’s kind of funny how arrogant he appears in person. I want to stir the pot. I know I shouldn’t, but I wonder how he’d feel having an outsider question his authority.

“Have you rebuilt the giant?”

His stare immediately moves to me and his glare could shoot lasers.

“Nein... vhat? How could you possibly..?”

“You plan on riding that overgrown robot to the castle.”

His jaw drops and his brows furrow. He hadn’t told anyone this yet.

“Ha, it appears that is the plan,” Nikolai snorts. He’s happy with my jabbing. He probably wishes he’s the one who started it, “Tell us, German, is that the way of it? Is that how you want to get to that research lab?”

“Zat is the current idea. But zhe head of zhe bot still needs connected to zhe body before it vill valk.” He looks pointedly back at me, “Anyzhing _else_ you vould like to scream about?”

I stay silent. Having knowledge is a dangerous game and I’m not about to share too much. I look back down at my cup of soup and back up at Edward. I stroll swiftly passed him and walk out of the furnace room. It’s time for some fresh air.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
 **Edward’s Perspective:**

She definitely knows some things. Maybe too much of those things. I want to question her and truly understand where she is from and who sent her. Unfortunately, I have a timeline to keep and she will not be the reason my plans are ruined. We must get moving soon and get to Der Eisendrache.

I decide to follow far behind her when she walks outside. The snow is coming down pretty heavy but she appears unfazed. She walks through the main courtyard to the other building adjacent to this one, where animals were once caged and tested on. Where I killed the other version of myself.

She walks with a certain confidence, as if she’s been here many times before. She walks into the building and makes her way to the teleporter where I shot my other self. She did not question her direction. She knew where she was going.

I’m trying to be quiet now, I want to observe. When you watch people, you can learn a lot about them with no words spoken.

I stare up at her through the broken railings and walls that separate the upper level from the lower level. Her back is to me as she faces the teleporter. She waits, as if it’s going to tell her all of its secrets.

She says nothing still as she walks around the control pad tower off to the side. She grabs both sides with her hands, trying to make sense of all of the buttons and switches, the entire mechanism clicking and beeping around her. She is facing my direction and I watch as she closes her eyes and keeps them closed for a long time.

She opens her eyes and opens up the bag draped across her chest. Her bag with her items. She looks up slightly and stares at the floor. _What is it there?_

She’s thinking hard about this entire place. How does she know us? How does she know where she is but we know nothing about her?

I walk up the side stairs and make my presence known. She slowly looks up at me, looking directly into my eyes. This is the first time I’ve noticed her actually looking at me, seeing me.

“Vhat are you thinking about?”

“A lot of things.”

“Und vhy are you here?”

“I don’t know. Once I do, I will tell you.”

“Is zhat a promise?”

She pauses for a moment before she responds, “Yes. It is.”

“Vhat are you?”

She smirks as if I should already know, as if the question was rhetorical.

“I am a friend, doctor.”

I’m not so sure about this but she interrupts my thoughts, as if sensing my own distrust, “I have no intention of messing you up. I have no intention of messing up your plan to save the universe. To save your friends or to save yourself. I have no intention of betraying that trust. I have no plan to keep you from _securing a better tomorrow_.”

I’m baffled. She knows my own words as if she was there to hear them. I didn’t realize I was walking toward her as she was saying that. 

I’m in front of her now, looking down at her young face. Her brown eyes are darker in this light. Her expression is flat, emotionless.

I don’t think I have much choice but to extend some trust her direction. I can’t just leave her behind when we move on either.

We stare at each other for what seems like years.

“Danke.”

“No problem.”

I turn to walk away but I find myself looking back, her gaze unbroken from my face. She draws me in so easily and I don’t know why.

I finally get turned around to walk outside.

I have a giant to build. I must not get distracted from my plan.   
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! It’s almost time to leave The Giant and on to the next! Let me know what you think! I love your comments!
> 
> I also hope you had a Happy New Year and that you walk into 2020 more focused than ever before. ♥


	7. Der Reise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets some rest and then moves to Der Eisendrache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you have had a happy New Year and a pleasant start to 2020! ♡
> 
> Songs to consider while listening:
> 
> Twisted Reality by Unknown Brain
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter! This is my longest one yet and I have so many more ideas for this entire fic.

_"PS: Tenderness is important."_ ♡

*  
*  
*  
I’ve been in the teleporter room for hours, thinking and examining the timelines and endings that I know. I’ve written it down in a little notebook from my bag. I tuck it away for later and decide it’s time to leave.

I’m beyond ready for a shower at this point. I’m tired of missing this opportunity. After I gather the pile of unused clothes from the sleep area that I had left behind, I head for the showers. There is no greater joy to me than the feeling of scalding hot water running down my shoulders and turning into a hypothetical human lobster from the heat. It is also my own personal think tank.

I step into the makeshift curtain shower stall and I place my bag against the far edge to avoid water. I spy some bars of soap against the back wall. I pick up one that appears unused and decide to make it my own. It smells like Irish Spring bar soap. It’s a familiar smell that makes me smile. I know it’s not the same, but it gives me some clarity.

The water feels so good. It’s a lot hotter than I was expecting and I’m happy about that. I massage my shoulders, trying to work out the knots that have formed since I’ve been here. I am so stiff. I feel like I have had a hard workout at the gym and I haven’t even done a whole lot. I’m a slender woman but I didn’t realize how lacking on muscle mass I actually am. This sucks. What sucks more is the fact that this is what I’m currently focused on, not the fact that I’m stuck in this dystopian zombie reality.

Things are a little different in reality. Richtofen is finishing the build on the robot that takes them to Der Eisendrache in the game. Does he get his guidance from Maxis? Or does he already know how to build it? I guess it’s not my business really, but I am curious. Everything in game seems as if every event happens rapidly but that’s not entirely true. Time does actually pass between each event. These are real humans with real needs. They experience real hunger, real fatigue, real anger, real sadness, and real disappointment.

I work some soap through my hair, cleaning the residual blood from my cut from the strands. I avoid touching the stitches. It still stings. Once I finish cleaning up, I decide that I can spare a few more minutes in here. I sit down on the concrete floor and hug my knees to my chest. The hot water runs down my back, calming and soothing the muscles as it moves. 

How did I get here? Why am I here? I don’t belong in this cold world. I don’t understand the purpose of any of this. I don’t seem to have a choice either. Where am I in my own world? The dream I had earlier was surreal. Am I really in a hospital and dreaming all of this? Some medicinal coma inducing some hellacious brain activity?

I ask a lot of questions but I have so many.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
I dress and find my hairbrush in my bag. I’m so glad this came with me. My hair is a mess without a brush. It’s the little things sometimes. Thankfully most purses are black holes, endless space for seemingly unnecessary things (until you need them anyhow). I peek at my iPhone in the bottom of my bag. I press the home button to see the screen flash on. The charge is at 67%. The clock reads 00:00 and it has the entire time since I found it there in my bag. It doesn’t know what the real time is either.

I rise to my feet and walk toward the steps leading downstairs. I wonder what the others are up to.

When I get downstairs, no one is in the hanger outside the furnace room. They might be outside.

Fortunately, that’s exactly where I find them.

They are crowded around something outside the archway.

“Hey guys, what’s going-“ I’m cut off from my thoughts when they turn around and start to step to the side, revealing what has their attention.

_It’s the fucking gum ball machine._

Monty's Gobblegum stretched wide and regal across the front. Gold lion head still shining impressively in the dim light.

Dempsey began, “Hey there. We found a couple of these things around the place. Not sure what they are. But looks like candy to me.”

Knowing what I know, it sends a chill down my spine. I don’t trust anything with Dr. Monty’s name on it. But they don’t really know him yet. They don’t know who he is for sure. They don’t know what his plans truly are.

I see Nikolai rolling a ball around in his hand when he goes to toss it in his mouth.

I lurch forward, “Nikolai, please _don’t_ eat that!”

He pauses with the gum raised to his mouth. He cocks his head to the side, “Why is that?”

Tank looks awkwardly between the group and me. Takeo looks down at the floor, crossing his hands behind his back. Richtofen raises one questioning brow before he takes his turn.

“Ja, Elizabeth, vhy should he not chew some gum? Not zat it’s healthy or anyzthing but… it’s just gum nonzheless.”

This is awkward. Very, very awkward. What am I supposed to say?

“I just don’t think it’d be safe to eat something that you didn’t bring here yourself. Isn’t it a little sketchy to find candy in this place, of all places?”

“Sketchy? Vhat does ‘ _sketchy_ ’ mean?”

Tank snorts next to him, “It’s weird, doc. And I kind of agree with her. It wasn’t here before. Where’d it come from?”

“Zhat, I do not know for sure. Zhis Dr. Monty figure is an inconspicuous one.”

Nikolai drops the ball to the ground, “I spent money on that. But I will not eat the candy. Now that I think it, it is weird to suddenly appear here.”

"Pay not mind to zhe candy, it is time to get our zhings togezher anyway. Zhe robot was easier to construct zhan I thought, und we should be able to travel soon. Let us get some rest und we shall leave after. The ozher Dempsey vill be moving soon to zhe castle. Ve must secure him before he’s lost.”

“Well, that’s fucked,” Tank snaps, “We _better_ find him in time.”

“I am confident ve vill.” Richtofen says, voice a little contemptuous, “When ve work togezher, good things vill happen.”  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
In the sleeping areas, I’m the only one there. I’m not entirely upset, being alone to sleep sounds enticing. But it’s so cold without the furnace in the same building. I was told these were the sleeping areas because it’s smaller space wise and easy to keep warm. But I imagine you need more people to actually keep it warm. I’ve bundled up but it’s not helping. I’m shivering, almost dramatically, in the makeshift bed. My teeth are chattering and I swear I can see my breath sometimes.

I hear a noise in the room and I quickly sit up with a start, scared and wild eyed, seeing Richtofen trying to quietly enter into the space.

“I did not vant to disturb you if you were asleep, but I have questions.”

I’m an actual bear when I’m tired. Does he have no patience? It won’t matter what I say, he’ll probably just do the thing anyway. “Can these please wait? I have told you what I know. I am so tired.” I pull the blanket over my head and shoulders like a hood, shaking in the cold.

“Vhy are you weary about zhe gum zhing?”

“Probably because it has element 115 written all over it and I don’t know if you know this but.. _radiation isn’t good for you_.” I say a little too sarcastic.

He looks me up and down before speaking, “I am aware. Zhank you. You are testy.”

That makes me chuckle. I shake my head and look at him, “I am tired and I am cold. I am not a creature who desires either of those.”

He looks away but I didn’t miss the small smirk form on his lips. My heart did a tiny flip.

_Elizabeth, stop it._

He looks back at me, “Vhy not move to zhe furnace? It’s warmer.”

“I’m okay right here.”

“Suit yourself, zhen.”

I’m trying to readjust in the bed to keep more heat in. I’m buried nose deep in blankets at this point. This is futile.

He’s a few steps away when he turns back slightly to peer back at me. I can feel his eyes on me. This is so awkward.

“Need something?”

He turns his head to look away again.

“Listen, doctor, if you can’t be open and honest, distrust will fill in the blanks. What else do you want?”

He huffs before speaking, “I am worried about you und I’m trying to find a solution to zhe cold.”

" _You_ are worried about me? I'll be fine."

"Don't make zhis difficult. It already is. What can I do?" 

“Can you turn on the sun?” 

He turns back to face me, smirk back on his face, “I cannot do zhat.” 

“I’ll be fine I think.” 

He goes to say something but he stops himself again. 

“Doctor, what is it?” 

“I.. have an idea but I do not know if I like it.” 

“If you like it? What idea is that?” 

He looks down and back up at me. I hardly recognize him right now, he’s noticeably uncomfortable. 

“Humor me then. No judgement.” 

He looks down at his chest, reaches up and places his hands on his vest and stops. He looks up and me quickly and turns around quickly. He starts removing the various straps around the vest, including the large strap holding the blood vials. He hesitates placing them on the ground, but he does. He then takes the stained leather vest off entirely, folding it and placing it on top of the utility straps. He looks good in a white button up shirt. You don’t ever see it because the vest is always on. Am I checking him out? _No. I’m not. I promise I’m not._

After his utility belt is taken off of his waist and leg, he turns around slowly, avoiding eye contact. He approaches slowly without a word and steps behind me on the mattress on the floor. 

_What is going on?_

I can feel his weight shift as he stoops down to my level, getting under the blanket with me and laying down behind me. He scoots close, his arm snaking under my pillow beneath my head and he wraps one arm around to my front. His hand does not touch me, it is placed on the mattress in front of me. I can feel his chest against my back. 

My face is on fire from blushing so hard. 

“Is this your idea of defeating hypothermia?” 

“I, uh, guess it is." 

This man is a space heater. This _would_ actually work to keep me warm. I can feel his chest move with every breath behind me. My eyelids begin to get heavy as they close on their own, sleep pulling me in. It’s a dreamless sleep.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
I wake up warm and toasty. That was surprisingly a good sleep, considering. But things are different from when I fell sleep. I suddenly detect the change. I’m sleeping with my head on his chest, tucked under his arm. My arm is hugged around him and his arm is wrapped around me. 

I slowly open my eyes. 

_Yep. This is definitely happening._

I don’t make any sudden moves. I don’t want to ruin the moment but I don’t know if I want to be in the moment either. 

I can feel him stroking his thumb against my arm. He’s awake. 

I can feel the blood rush to my face as I loosen my grip and pull away. I can barely look at him when I sit up. 

“Sorry, you must be a pretty comfortable pillow.” _Oh my god, Elizabeth. That doesn’t help._

His face is softer than I’ve seen it before. “You make a nice, erm, pillow yourself.” 

He stands without a word. There’s the end of that. 

Richtofen starts putting on his vest and supplies. “Ve are leaving soon, gazher your things and meet outside.” 

I do as I’m told and follow the path he took to the courtyard. 

The others are there as well and we make our way to the exit of The Giant. This is weird because I’ve never actually been through the front door. I can see the giant robot just outside. 

After walking well outside of the compound, I see the giant robot in its full form, standing tall and proud above us. 

“The reise is controlled in the head? It is so far above us.” Takeo observes. 

“How are we to get in, German?” Nikolai questions, agitated as usual. 

Before Richtofen can speak, I open my mouth. “Through its foot.” 

They all turn to look at me, baffled once again by my apparent knowledge of the universe. 

“Vell, once again, Elizabeth is not wrong. We enter through a hatch in ze foot und zhen we vill be transported to the head of the reise." 

“My question is,” Tank starts to approach the robot, “How did you all hide a whole ass robot body back here? This thing is literally gigantic.” 

"Dempsey,” Richtofen laughs, getting joy out of Tank’s thought process, “Please realize that this is a weapons factory. Many things have come out of here. Now, if you please, we must go.” 

Once we get up to the giant’s left foot, Richtofen pushes a glowing button on the foot’s edge, opening up a lift hatch. It reveals what appears to be a teleporter pad. 

We all look around at each other before making our way inside. 

On to Der Eisendrache. Fantastic. More cold and more snow.  
*  
*  
*  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie you guys, I am nervous writing about Der Eisendrache. That is a map that has a lot of twists, turns, and details. I'll work through it, hopefully, lol. Anyway, I LOVE your comments and feedback! If you have any, please leave some. I enjoy talking to you guys about this story so much. Thank you for reading. You guys are the bomb. ♡


	8. Robots Really Do Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew hops inside the giant Reise and it doesn’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO THE COMMENTER(S):
> 
> Anemos > Ohhhh, and I have plans for quite a few cuddle moments. I’m a hopeless romantic and I love romantic moments. They make my heart flutter just a lil bit. Thank you for reading! I’m glad you’re enjoying! ❥
> 
> Some info:
> 
> This is a really quick chapter in the grand scheme of things but the details are important. We have to get to Der Eisendrache somehow! ❥

_When it is all finished, you will discover it was never random._

**Edward’s Perspective:**

Teleportation will always be an odd experience for me, at least I think. It involves a moment of bright light and a gust of cold wind but only momentarily because in a blink there is nothing. It is like being in a sensory deprivation tank. No sound, no feeling, nothing to see. But nothingness lasts only a moment before your destination is around you and you are in it. It only takes a matter of seconds but it is enough of an experience to make an impression. I’ve grown accustomed for the most part but the rest of my group is still trying to wrap their head around it when we teleport and arrive in the Reise’s head.

Takeo gets nauseated every time. Nikolai and Dempsey always share brief frustrated looks. Elizabeth, on the other hand, looks as if she got slapped.

Observing her climb up onto the observation walkway and to the long glass pane in front of the robots head, she looks down to the ground outside with wide eyes.

She shakes her head and backs up a few feet, “That’s a far fall..”

Dempsey chuckles, “Well little lady, I don’t think we have any intention of falling any time soon.”

She looks between all of us, face in a scowl. She says nothing as she walks back over to the glass.

It’s time to get moving, “Settle in, my friends. Zhis is going to be a good walk to Austria.” I approach the controls as the three men take seats on the lower level on the floor. This Reise is relatively up to date. It is coordinate based. I can set the end goal and the Reise will take over. This is a gorgeous piece of technology and I’m thankful for it.

The Reise lurches forward with its first step, gaining momentum as its weight sways forward. I see Elizabeth place her hands on the glass to gain stability, nearly falling over with the sudden jerk.

Nikolai starts to stand to make sure she’s okay but stops when he sees she’s standing firm in her place. “Why not take seat? Keep you from falling over,” he suggests.

“I’m fine. I’d prefer to see down below and where we are going, honestly.” She sounds gruff, almost like she doesn’t want to be here.

Nikolai drops the subject and sits back down, turning to the others to finish a conversation they had been having.

It’s my turn to pester.

I climb up to the observation level with her. I stand slightly behind for a minute before saying anything, taking her in. Her hair is a dark brown, with some strands the color of honey. From this angle, she looks genuinely worried as she peers downward as the Reise moves forward.

“Are you afraid of heights?” Maybe I shouldn’t poke the bear by teasing, “Zhat’s adorable.”

She turns her head and looks at me with the most annoyed look. Reminds me of Dempsey when he’s mad at me for existing. “ _No_ , I’m not. I just don’t trust this thing to stay standing.”

“Und vhy would it not stand? Zhis is amazing technology at vork.”

“Yeah, yeah. I guess we’ll see.”

“You are alvays so _testy_.”

“At least I’m not scared of human emotion and physical interaction.”

My jaw drops. I can feel my ears heating up. This damn girl. I am not scared of those things. Am I? I don’t think so.

I hear the other men cackling like idiots down below us. They heard the whole thing. I throw a glare behind my shoulder and they quickly look away and turn around, facing the other way entirely. Sure, laugh at the doctor. _You know how I love that._

I get closer behind her and place my hand on her lower back, lowering my voice, “I quite enjoy how endearing you are vhen you are sleepy. Zhat vas nice.”

She turns her head away from me, her cheeks rosy now, she swallows hard. She’s frustrated and it’s cute.

I drop my hand and I walk away, taking a seat by the railing, leaning against the pole. We have a ways to go.

**Elizabeth’s Perspective:**

This is unbelievable. This Reise is about to get punched in the face and we are going to fall face first and he chooses now to try and flirt with me. 

He doesn’t know we’re going to have issues but it’s annoying nonetheless.

I turn quickly and walk to sit down right next to him. He’s shocked that I’m here. Two can be bold.

I speak quietly so the others don’t hear, “You ran away so quickly. And I thought it was just to keep me warm. I don’t know what that was.”

“Don’t vorry or zhink much on it. I have a schedule to keep. Zhat schedule is likely beyond your comprehension.”

That hurt. But I understand.

“You’re trying to break this perpetual cycle. You’ve lived this life many times before. I know all about it. I’ve told you this.”

“I’m so very tired, Elizabeth. I cannot explain zhat in a way zhat makes sense.”

“Then I hope I can help lighten the load.”

He stares at me, studies me, without a word but doesn’t look away. It’s unsettling how you can literally watch the gears turning behind his steel blue eyes.

In my knee jerk reaction to avoid the awkward, “So, what subjects did you study in school?”

He tilts his head to the side and raises a brow, surprised at the inquiry, “Seriously?”

“I’m just making conversation, doctor.”

He studies me more before doing anything. He breathes in a large breath and lets it out before delving into the conversation. Physiology, physics, chemistry, anatomy... virtually every scientific subject under the sun. His brain is a huge hard drive full of intelligence.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
I don’t know how much time has passed in our conversation. It feels like it’s been hours.

We haven’t finished talking before all of us hear a series of rapping on the window. The noise grows louder when we all realize what it is.

It’s gunfire at the Reise. Here we go.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Everyone is running around frantically as the gunfire is constant. The glass isn’t cracking from the bullets, thankfully. It won’t be long until the glass has had enough, though.

“Dempsey, zhrow me binoculars! Now!”

The pair sail through the air upward to where we are. The doctor grabs with a single hand and quickly peers through the lenses.

“It’s a truck und... mein gott. Zhey have you down zhere, Dempsey. In zhe back.”

“This thing better not fucking step on me, doc!”

“It vill not! I promise you zhat!”

Richtofen makes haste to the controls down below and enters in some unknown commands. With inhuman quick response, the Reise speeds up to a running pace, the entire robot shaking and thudding with every giant step. I’m holding on to the railing with both hands as I see the events unfold. The events I know are going to unfold before they do.

The Reise reaches out a giant hand, as if trying to grab ahold of the truck itself. The men in the back of the truck bed start firing rapidly at the robot hand. It doesn’t work. The Reise is rock solid to gunfire.

I notice very subtle movement down in the truck. It’s about to happen. They are about to pull out the Panzerschreck.

I turn around, panicked, and climb underneath the railing and drop to the floor below. “We need to brace for a hit! They’re going to use an anti tank weapon!”

Tank, quick to respond to the call, angrily approaching the doctor, “And how do we do that, doc? We’re hundreds of feet in the air!”

The second his sentence finished, a large bang is heard to the side of the head. The crackling and popping of electricity is heard next.

Now we’re sliding forward on the floor inside the head and falling on our sides, the Reise is now at a forward tilt. We’re falling.

I hear myself scream as the Reise lands hard and grinds to a stop on the ground. I’m holding Richtofen’s hand in a vice grip the whole time.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
I hardly have any time to think before I’m being pulled up to my feet by Richtofen. To my side, Tank is kicking at the shattered glass at the front of the head. Breaking it a part little by little, we’ll eventually break free.

My head is in a haze and I see stars. Suddenly, Richtofen grabs my head in his hands and turns me to face him, checking every detail on my face, seeing if I’m okay. His face very close to mine. “Are you alright?” I nod yes even though I’m not entirely sure. He holds onto my head for another moment longer before dropping his hands.

“Ve must move quickly, men. Zhey cannot get away.”

He fires his gun at the remaining glass and it falls. No one else is startled but me. 

Takeo notices my unease as the other men make their way outside and puts an arm around my shoulder, leading me forward. “We cannot stay here any longer. Our time here has run out.”

I walk forward a few feet, thanking him, and then stepping out of his arm. I can do this. I survived. Cold wind and ice blow through the now broken window and it hits my face. It stings but it’ll be okay.

It’s time to go.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you beautiful people for reading and supporting this story so far. Gear up because I have some fun stuff planned for two specific characters at Der Eisendrache. ♡ Please leave feedback! I love reading your comments!


	9. We're at Der Eisendrache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew recovers after their crash landing and makes their way up to Der Eisendrache relatively unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some quotes below are from direct game play and they belong to Treyarch/Activision. This is a fanfiction piece and obviously deviates from canon.
> 
> Please enjoy reading! <3 You all rock!
> 
> To the commenter(s):
> 
> Iamthe_alpha66 > I am so hyped for this story and it brings me a lot of joy to write it. I just want to get my ideas out there. Thank you so much for your support! And about the cuddles... oh boy. Just keep reading, friend. ;) <3
> 
> imbadatlove > I'm really inspired by writing out perspectives of characters who aren't in canon. It's interesting to see how canon characters can be worked when something that's not supposed to be there is thrown in. I also like creating things and exploring the character that I've imagined in my head. I'm in love with the entire Zombies story line and I just want to write about it. This has been so fun to do! I am so motivated to put this story out there. Also, I need to check out your stuff, friend!
> 
> jamieaiken919 > You KNOW how much I love you right? I also love your love for Edward. You are the best. Thank you so much for your love and support! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. <3 <3 <3 <3

_“He set fire to the world around him but never let a flame touch her.” - thesolitarywordsmith_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **Elizabeth's Perspective:**

Needless to say, that shit was a ride from the moment we stepped foot inside of the Reise. I knew that it’d fall but I was secretly hoping it would have been different. I guess my being here hasn’t affected the timeline as much as I’m hoping it will.

I can see the castle just up ahead. Its silhouette in the darkness is spooky. Honestly, I can’t wait to see it in person. It’s snowy and mountainous. It’s inevitably going to be picturesque. I’m just hoping that we don’t have a hoard waiting for us once we get there. I have no weapon yet. I now wonder if anyone has a spare.

I walk up beside Tank to ask him first, “Hey, listen, I know you have no reason to help me but I was wondering if you had a knife or something? I have no means of defense and those.. undead seem to appear at the most convenient time.”

Tank looks at me sideways before handing me a sheathed knife from his belt, “Why would I have no reason to help? You saved our skin back at that weapon factory.”

“I’m just worried I’ll be a burden at the end of the day.”

“Shit, so far you haven’t been, so I think you’re doing fine.”

Nikolai slows down to join us. “Are you cold? You need jacket? I’m sure one of us can be gentleman for once in our lives.”

“Nice, Nik, flirt with the new girl.”

“I am being considerate. You should try sometime.”

“I believe respect would go a long way for both of you,” murmurs Takeo, keeping his distance but wanting to give his input, nonetheless.

“Hey now, I _am_ respectful. My mom raised me right,” Tank chuckles, picking up some snow off of the ground and throwing it in Takeo’s direction.

Takeo doesn’t laugh, he just glares back at Tank. He eventually loses his composure though and a smirk briefly appears across his face. It’s so interesting and nice to see them be genuine friends. Friends pick on eachother.

I laugh quietly to myself as a I look down at the rocky and uneven landscape beneath my feet as we walk. This life is so strange.

“Can ve _please_ stay focused and get to zhe castle? It is just up ahead and ve have very little time to spare,” Richtofen says, voice raised in frustration.

Tank groans, “Listen doc, we’re just trying to lighten the mood. Shit's always heavy with you.”

“Vell, there isn’t a lot of good to go around und-“ he mumbles before stumbling on the uneven ground. He tries to steady himself but the ice below his feet gets the best of him and he falls. Edward just face planted into the snow. That must be a first.

He gets quickly to his feet and keeps his back to us, his hand raised to his face.

The other men give each other panicked looks. You can literally feel the anger radiating off of Richtofen’s backside. He doesn’t even need to say a word and we all know he’s pissed and likely embarrassed. No one approaches for a long minute and no one says a word.

I look around at the three men surrounding me and decide, _fuck it_ , I’ll be the bigger person. I try to walk with confidence even though I’m intimidated. 

I stand in front of him and I try to get him to look at me. But he has his eyes diverted away from me, brows drawn tightly together in a scowl. He’s holding his right cheek. I notice blood between his fingers.

“That’s blood. Let me see, doctor.”

“ _Nein_.”

I cock my head to the side, “I want to see how bad it is. Let me look.”

He looks at me briefly and then looks away again. Stubborn.

“Edward, can I see? _Please_.” I tack on the please with the most innocent tone, hoping it’ll soften him up. And it does.

He looks back at me and he huffs loudly before dropping his hand quickly. It’s the cut. The cut that forms the scar on his cheekbone. That same scar that we all use to identify the Richtofen we all know and love. That’s where it came from.

Instinctively and without thinking, I raise my hand to his face, gently grazing the skin, “there you are,” I murmur quietly to myself. He didn’t pull away from the touch and I’m surprised by it. I can feel him ever so slightly lean into my fingers.

“Vhat do you mean?” he asks just as quietly as I had spoken.

“You’re my Richtofen.” _Fucking hell_. I just metaphorically shot myself in the foot. “Wait, no. That’s not what I meant. I don’t know. _Forget it_. I’m officially losing it. Can we please keep moving?”

I back away quickly, face so hot that it might melt off. He doesn’t say anything, thank god.

Nikolai shakes his head, “If my offering of coat was flirting, American, then what game does German have?”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The castle sits on top of a mountain and, unfortunately, the only way up to the castle is the tram. Swaying back and forth in the middle of the air, only suspended by a wire… yeah, I’m not excited about this. Thankfully it’s a short jaunt up. We’re all silent during our ascent, all worried about what is to happen next.

The tram is drawing close to the loading station and we can already hear the groaning and spitting. The undead are ready and waiting. I’m now doubting the ability of the knife I was given. This first area is likely to be closed in.

The men are talking about this very subject. 

“Maybe we can close the tram doors and she can stay inside while we kick some ass.” Tank looks to the others for their support. “It’s not a bad idea. She can stay low and avoid being seen by them.”

“Und vhat happens if one sees her and breaks through? Ve may not be able to respond quickly.”

Nikolai shrugs, “Maybe she goes berserk and surprises us all.”

Richtofen shakes his head, “Zhat is _not_ a chance we should take.”

Takeo is the conservative one as well. “She is not a warrior. To ask her to be just that is not right.”

They all look at me as if I have a suggestion. But I don’t. I am a sitting duck. I am flattered though. I am no help to any of them. They could easily let the undead eat me but they choose to protect me instead. “I’ll just do what Tank said. I’ll stay low and wait for the all clear.”

Tank smiles at my agreement with his plan. “Good. We’re almost there. Let’s go, clean house, and then get her out of the tram. Easy. We’ve killed thousands of these things. One hoard will be cake.”

The tram slams against the loading dock and we all exchange quick glances between each other.

Richtofen is suddenly beside me, pushing me down to the floor. “Stay down, do not be seen,” he says, voice low.

They all gather beside a single tram door, they look between each other, a look that gives them all the communication they need. They’ve gotten to the point that they don’t need to talk. And without another second passing, the door slides open and they all rush out, Takeo slamming the door quickly behind them. The assault quickly ensues.

I don’t know how many minutes pass as the gunfire soars all around me. I’m laying down on the floor, looking up at the steel ceiling of this tram. The air is cold and I’m shivering now. I was able to put it off but now that I’m here alone with my fear, I’m chilled to the bone.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The sound dies down now, after god knows how long. Then, it is silent. I hear a rumbling behind me, outside of the castle walls themselves. I crawl toward the back of the tram to peer out the rear window. Smoke rises from down below and then an orange light fills my vision. It is a rocket. It gains momentum as it rises up into the sky, leaving a gray cloud of smoke behind it.

The tram door opens behind me and I turn around to see Takeo standing outside, ushering me out. I walk out slowly, as the men stare passed me and follow the rocket’s path upward.

Richtofen steps forward and tries to get a better view. “Alas, it seems the capsule containing our beloved Dempsey is on board zhat rocket, bound for the moon.”

Tank steps up behind him, furious. “Not exactly going to plan is it, Richtofen? Or are you going to tell me this is how you planned it? That everything’s _fine_.”

“I know you have questions, but you have to trust me, Dempsey. I have seen zhings you wouldn’t believe, zhings you couldn’t even imagine.”

Tank shakes his head and grimaces, livid. “Yeah, well, with your imagination I don’t think I want to _see_ all the shit you have.” 

Tank walks away. His other self is on the way to the moon. Of all places to go, he gets sent to the unreachable.

There’s a sudden sound of static over our heads and then giant speakers across the castle come to life, “Eagle’s Nest, this is Griffin Station. Come in.” It’s Dr. Groph over the intercom. That was fast.

The men toss suspicious glances toward Richtofen.

Tank whispers, “Who is that?”

Edward, trying to be just as quiet, “It is Dr. Groph. He monitors zhis place from the moon.” He looks between all of us and speaks louder, for Dr. Groph to hear, “Zhis.. is Eagle’s Nest. Over?”

“Richtofen? Is that you? When we didn’t hear from you, we feared the worst.”

“Fear not, Dr. Groph. It is me, Edward. Any reports from Zhe Giant suggesting my demise are erroneous.”

“Security protocol ‘935’” Dr. Groph says almost robotically, an automation that has detected a threat.

“Uh, no no, uh.. no. Actually. Maxis and his daughter have already been dealt with.” Richtofen appears to hope this will appease the man at the moon station. And it does. The static cuts off and Groph says nothing in return.

Tank shakes his head again, “You literally had a _PROTOCOL_ for a guy and his young kid?”

Edward sighs, “Zhat really did not have anzhing to do with me specifically. My ozher self was.. very distrustful. Made a lot of rules und regulations for most zhings.”

“Then how are we going to get me down from the moon?”

“I am figuring zhat out, Dempsey. Now, let’s go and see what kind of castle we have to vork vith.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
This place is gorgeous in person, if you can ignore the weaponry and blood stains, that is. I look over one of the castle walls down to the valley below. The reise is fallen in the snow. The wind whips around me quickly, snowflakes stinging my face with every hit. This is another bazaar moment of clarity for me. I am really here.

Takeo sits on the wall nearby, thinking and keeping to himself.

The other men are arguing down the stairs behind me, in one of the many courtyards of the castle.

Nikolai takes no shit. “We are to blow up the moon? Have you lost your mind, German?”

“It will get Dempsey back, zhat is the point.”

It’s Tank’s turn. “Do we not need the moon? I really think we need the moon, doc.”

“Und leave you up zhere as a test subject? Be my guest.”

“Is that really the only way to secure the package?”

“Und get out alive? I zhink so.”

“Oh, fuck this. I need a break.” 

“Sure, _poor American_ , sleep on it.” Richtofen spits, pure venom.

I need to break this up. They have been through a shit storm together, in this life and in the last. I do not understand their blatant distrust for each other. I walk down the stairs quickly, baffled by their hostility. “Can you all shut up for a second? Yeah, maybe you all do need a break. This castle is pretty fucking huge. Pick a corner, damn it. And stay there. I’m going to bed. You all are getting on my last nerve. Treat each other better and maybe you’ll get better results.”

_Maybe that was a little too bold, Elizabeth._

Tank, Richtofen, and Nikolai stare at me wide eyed, surprised by my outburst.

Takeo walks up beside me, a small smile on his lips, and places his hand on my shoulder. “I do value a good moment of silence.”

Tank stammers, “Yeah, I guess.. where, where do we sleep here?”

Richtofen drops his head and offers a small smile to the group, an effort at a wordless apology for the yelling. “There are multiple rooms I believe. Maxis had a room, Samantha had a room. Many 935 employees had rooms.”

Nikolai raises a single brow, “I refuse to sleep in creepy girl’s room, she might haunt my dreams.”

Tank and Takeo nod in agreement.

I shake my head again. “Fine, I’ll take her room.”

Richtofen is surprised but doesn’t argue.

I turn away and walk straight for her bedroom, I know exactly where I’m going, too.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Once inside, I close the door behind me. There are two doors and I make sure they are both secured closed. It’s warmer in here, thankfully. This bed is grand. Red velvet blankets, fluffy pillows, and a glorious canopy with silk drapery.

It also contains artwork in golden frames, solid wood chests, oriental rugs… this bedroom is luxury.

“ _Damn_ , this girl had it made. I feel like she could be on her own show…” I say out loud.

I turn on the lamps around the room and find a box of matches to light the remaining candles.

When I get to lighting the last candle in the room, I notice some cartoon crayon drawings that are hung up. I take a closer look with the flickering of the candle light hitting the wall. One drawing is of her and fluffy, the notorious dog.

And the other, she drew herself, in bed at night, with what appears to be a Keeper looming over her. It’s scary. It sends chills down my spine. Samantha has seen a few things herself.

I turn around to face the room. I take my bag off of my shoulders and drop it on the floor, a weight lifted. I walk to the bed and take a seat on the edge, leaning over and resting my elbows on my knees. I breathe out slowly, centering myself.

There’s a knock at the door.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Edward’s Perspective:**

So, she not only knows about The Giant, but she knew about the robot’s inevitable crash, she knew that my face would get injured, and now she obviously knows about this castle. She expertly walked to the location of Samantha’s room. I need to talk to her.

After a light knock on the door, I lean in close to see if I hear any noise. There is nothing for a moment but then I hear light feet shuffling to the door. 

It opens a crack and Elizabeth peers out. Once she realizes it is me, she opens it farther. She stands in the way, not letting me enter.

I’m surprised at her withdrawal, but I respect it. “May I come in?”

She hesitates for a moment and steps aside. She closes the door behind me once I’m fully inside. Then she immediately walks back over to the bed, sitting down.

She starts first, “What do you need?”

“I just… am not fully accustomed to zhe fact zhat you know us. You know our stories. You know our truths. I am not used to someone else knowing all of zhe answers.”

“I am just as shocked as you, believe me. I don’t even know how I got here in the first place.”

“I’ve been vondering vhat it all means. I’ve been waiting for you to just disappear as quickly as you came.”

She grimaces, not liking what I just said. But I did not mean it the way it sounded.

“Is that what you want? Me to disappear?”

“No, no. I am just confused. I have not seen you anyvhere yet, in any timeline I’ve been to. It’s almost like you cannot be truly real.”

She starts laughing now. “Have I told you that I think you’re fake too? Because that makes two of us.”

I can’t help but smile a little at her laugh. It’s a nice sound. She did say that in her world, I am a fictional story. It’s a profound thought, that in some other world, none of this hell is really happening. I kind of wish it were true.

I start to walk over to her and by the time I’ve reached the bed where she sits, she’s already on her feet, nervous of my approach.

“Vhat is the problem?”

I notice her ears start to turn red almost on command, “I don’t know. Just anxious I guess.”

I don’t understand women, or people in general. I never really have. I’m a doctor in many sciences, but people are not my strong suit. “Und vhy are you anxious?”

“You know, sometimes I think you will disappear too.”

Where am I going to go? This is my universe, after all.

I raise a brow at her statement, “..Und vhere would I go?”

She doesn’t answer with words, she reaches up and places her hand on my chest, over my heart. I am frozen solid, I don’t know how to react. She has tried this before and I jumped away. This time, however, I stay where I am.

She drops her hand and places it on my arm, leaning in and putting her head against my chest. I’m confused. We stand still there for the longest minute. “Vhat are you doing-“

“I’m listening,” she says, cutting me off, “to your heart beat. I just doesn’t seem real. But it’s there.”

My heart rate quickens now, on cue. Now my face is getting warm.

She leans away slightly and looks up at me, “Are you getting nervous, doctor? Because your heart is giving you away.” She’s teasing me now.

Without any reason, I grab the sides of her head with both of my hands. She is unbelievably close to my face, a mere breath away. Both of her hands are on my waist, either to keep me close or to keep me at a distance. Either way, she’s not letting me go.

I'm curious. It has been a long while since I have had any intimate relations with anyone. I have almost forgotten what it feels like.

I lean in to the beautiful stranger, and I sink my lips into hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, what did you think? Let me know! I hope all your glorious and gorgeous readers liked this chapter a lot! I'm proud of this one! Give me your feedback! I love allllll of it! <3


	10. Beautiful Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of our characters get a lil frisky. Buckle up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING: If adult content makes you uncomfortable and it is NOT your cup of tea, please skip this chapter!
> 
> This is a relatively short chapter but it's a special one. <3
> 
> A mood song to listen to while reading:
> 
> "Panic Room" by Au/Ra or, "Gold (Stupid Love)" by Excision
> 
> TO THE COMMENTER(S) OF PREVIOUS CHAPTERS:
> 
> Iamthe_alpha66: Ohhhhh, I am so glad I interrupted your work flow with some stuff to read ;) I'm so glad you enjoyed the last one! It makes me so happy to make your day better. <3 I hope you're ready for what comes next.
> 
> jamieaiken919: OH YOU KNOW I LOVE THAT STUFF TOOOOOO. Thank you for readinggggg. You da bomb! <3
> 
> Sparrow: Dude, reading your comments as they came in made me SO freaking excited. Thank you for reading and responding and giving your thoughts. I've got a pretty decent idea on how I want this to go but I'm working out all the details. Your comments made me think of a few things, so thank you for that! I fan girl while writing this too. <3 lol

_“I’ve never seen a mouth that I would kill to kiss.” - Beautiful Stranger by Halsey_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Elizabeth’s Perspective:**

His lips are cold, matching the temperature of the air around us. He warms up quickly on contact. I am caught completely off guard with the kiss, the room hazing around me as my eyes close. I can’t help but get shy all of a sudden and I pull away slightly, breaking the kiss.

He drops his hands from around my face and places them on my shoulders. We stare at each other for a long moment, thinking about where to go next. Part of me wants to go run and hide while another part wants me to go for more.

His eyes are examining my face, asking for permission. The pull toward him is strong, and I decide to go for it. I reach up, grasping behind his head and pulling him back in. His arms are around my torso now, holding me firm and close. He tastes like salt. His aura is strong. He’s warm and self assured, meeting me halfway. 

I open my mouth and brush my tongue against his. I hear a low groan rise from his mouth as he pulls away and moves to kiss my neck, leaning me over to expose the skin to his lips. His breath is hot and his kisses are urgent. I feel his teeth brush the skin before he takes a sharp nip to the side of my neck. The sting startled me and made me gasp in surprise, causing him to giggle as he kisses up to my jaw line.

He breaks the contact and pulls me back upright, looking me in the eyes. There’s a different light in them now. “Are you okay vith zhis?” 

My face flushes, “Yes. I am.” I sound so sure, which I am.

His face becomes analytical, worry crossing his face once again. “Ve can stop.”

The thing is, I don’t want to stop. I want this. Like, _really_ want this. “I don’t want to.” This doesn’t relieve the strained expression he’s wearing. “We can if you want though.”

He contemplates this for what feels like a long minute. I feel his hands tense up on my sides, a warning for what comes next. He crashes into my lips again, pushing me backward. I can feel the bed right behind my legs, warning me of my inevitable fall backward. I wrap my free hand around his back and I pull him toward me, causing us to fall onto the bed.

He laughs out loud, surprised by the sudden change. He rises above me and takes his vest off, tossing it gently on the floor beside the bed and removes his utility belt from around his waist. Returning to me, he puts his knee between my legs to create a space to lay in. He breaths against my lips, “Are you sure?”

I press my lips against his, breaking to say, “I’m sure.”

He gets up to his knees, hands moving to my waist band, untying the draw string to the scrub pants, steadily sliding them down my legs. His eyes are locked with mine the entire time. In a quick fury, our clothes are on the floor. He places kisses down the middle of my chest and back up to my collarbones, leaving desire in their wake. I run my hands up his sides, feeling his musculature underneath his skin. It’s so real. It’s so alive. Our skin is in total contact, the heat flowing between the two of us. 

He breaths hard in my ear, “How much do you vant zhis? Do you vant me?”

I nod, kissing the side of his face, running my hands down his back. He trembles at the touch. I can feel his heart pounding against my chest. “Please, _Edward_ ,” I coo into his ear. 

Without a moment to spare, he thrusts inside of me. 

“Fucking _hell_ ,” I gasp, digging my nails into his back. My voice rises and he moves back and forth, “Oh my god.” 

“Shh, shh, _shh_ ,” he breaths into my mouth, “The ozhers vill hear you." 

I laugh, “I don’t care right now." 

He raises his head, looking at me with piercing eyes, a hunger burning behind them. “I did not zhink you did.” I small smile arrives on his lips. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him deeper into me. 

He topples back on top of me, unprepared for it. His breath stops in its tracks. “ _Shit_.” emanates from his throat, low and full of pleasure. He grabs behind one of my legs, hitching it up high and around his waist, thrusting quickly in and out. 

This moment is everything. This moment is hot. This moment is sweaty. This moment is full of passion. Time itself seems to stand still as we reach peak pleasure. I don’t want it to end too quickly. I want more of him. 

I push him off of me and I roll him onto his back. I straddle him quickly, dropping down on top of him. He cranes his neck backward into the pillow under his head, his eyes closed tightly, biting his bottom lip. I rise and fall with an even pace. 

He grabs my hips, forcing me down harder. I throw my head back in pleasure, grabbing one of his hands and lacing my fingers in his. “ _Fuck_ , Elizabeth." 

I fall forward onto him. I’m completely weak, it’s all up to him. I run my fingers through his hair as I rest my forehead on his. He continues to move in and out of me, quickening the speed. 

Bliss overtakes both of us simultaneously. He kisses me hard as he reaches orgasm. 

I stay exactly where I am for what feels like hours. Our foreheads touching, his hands holding my face, eye to eye, completely out of breath. 

He is the one to speak first, “Zhat was… amazing." 

I smile softly as he inclines his head to place a soft kiss on my forehead. 

“Yes, it was." 

I roll over onto my side, dazed and sleepy. I wrap my arm around him and lay on his chest, his breaths soft and even now. He kisses the top of my head and pulls me closer to his side. 

What a strange life this is, indeed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've never written anything like this before but it was inevitable. This was a good trial run I think.  
> As always, I love ALL the feedback I get. Every comment, every kudo, etc... it makes my day SO much better. Thank you for reading. <3


	11. Electricity is Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to fight some zombies... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resuming regular scheduled programming from the last chapter! ;)
> 
> TO THE COMMENTERS:
> 
> imbadatlove: I knew I was going to write that at some point and it was really interesting to do! I haven't really written anything like this at all, let alone THAT kind of stuff. I also wanted to sort of lead up to it and not spring it on anyone! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for everything! ♡
> 
> jamieaiken919: COME BACK TO LIFE THERE'S A NEW CHAPTER! Lol, thank you for all your love and support. You da best! ♡
> 
> _Marty_: I guess I knew I would write something like that at some point but I had no idea what I was doing. That's uncharted territory for me. Thank you so so so so much! YOU are amazing!!!! ♡

**Edward’s Perspective:**

Elizabeth sleeps soundly with her head buried underneath the thick covers. It’s adorable; the covers drawn up to cover half of her face. I place a soft kiss on her forehead, avoiding stirring her. I decide to sit up and stretch a little. It has been a long while since I have done anything like that. It was incredible but also incredibly surreal.

I see her leather bag sitting on the floor next to the bed that we’re cozied up in. She must have dropped it there before I arrived. I wonder what’s inside? Would it make me a bad person to investigate some? 

I look back at her sleeping and I stare at her for a moment before my curiosity gets the best of me. I want to see if I can learn a little more about her based on what’s inside the bag. Women can hold a lot of secrets in their belongings I think.

I gently climb out of bed, doing as much as I can to avoid making the bed move while I do so. Once I’m out, I crouch on the floor and I grab her bag’s shoulder strap. Thankfully, it’s unzipped so I don’t have to worry about making any more noise. I peer inside and find a few minute items: a hairbrush, some loose American coins, a paper calendar with the years 2019 to 2020 on the cover. The calendar was the first thing to startle me. She’s not from this universe OR this time.

The next thing I find is what appears to be a small cable. It’s white in color and is relatively short. What is this for? I pull the items out of the bag and itemize them on the floor quietly. Once I empty the least bazaar things from the bag, I find something peculiar at the bottom. It’s a small rectangular tablet apparatus. It’s is very thin. One side is almost entirely what appears to be a black glass material. The other side is a white silver material. Is that an apple symbol? I stare at the symbol and up around the three raised black disks on the silver side. The disks appear to almost have eyes within them, lenses of some sort. What is this object?

I have seen many things in my time but when I turned the black side over to face me, it lit up and displayed something.. digital? A video? There is a clock that appear to read 00:00. The tablet in my hand vibrates and a message comes across the screen, “Face ID not available.”

_Face ID?_ What does that mean? I decide to put the tablet back in the bag and ignore it for now. I move back to her calendar. She has what appears to be a work schedule written in as well as some birth dates. I look back inside the bag to find what appears to be an ID card. It looks like an identification for a hospital. I wonder what her career is.

I hear motion behind me and I quickly, maybe too quickly, throw everything back into the bag and put it back where I found it. I turn to see that she had adjusted herself in bed but was still sleeping. 

I crawl back into bed behind her and I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close. Her bag was not a tell all but it was a start.

**Elizabeth’s Perspective:**

_“I’m going to be transparent here. Her labs are coming back fine. Her imaging has been negative. Her vitals look okay. She is a mystery. We cannot figure out why she is not waking up. I believe we need to involve neurology at this point.”_

I don’t recognize the voice that I hear. But I can hear the beeping and buzzing of various machines. My body is in a hospital. Has my soul transferred here?

_“Please, just do whatever needs to be done. I want my daughter back.”_ This is a woman. That woman is my mother. She sounds terrified. I would be too, considering a car accident turned into what seems to be a coma. I wish I could show her some sign that I can hear her. Some sort of message to let her know that I’m okay for the most part.

_“What do you think neurology will say?”_ My dad speaks now. I’m just as curious about the answer to this question.

_“It’s hard to say. I will leave that up to them.”_

Well, that didn’t help at all. I wonder how much time has passed in their world. It’s been a long time for me. But it sounds as if it’s been only a few hours for them. Maybe even a couple days.

The sounds start to fade around me and other sounds start to come in. The whistling wind is loud around me when I open my eyes. I’m in the castle still. Odd dreams aside, this is still bazaar to wake up to as well. 

I turn to look at the other half of the bed to find it empty. Edward must have stepped out. I want to talk to him about last night. My skin warms at the thought. It was amazing and wanted and mind blowing and entirely unexpected. 

I crawl out of bed and pull my clothes back on. I passed out without putting them on my body. The air is cold but I don’t care. My mood is lifted. I guess getting some really does lighten the mood. I chuckle and walk toward the door after grabbing my bag.

When I finally make my way outside to a large courtyard, I hear the men discussing something inside of the church turned massive computer station. When I get there, I only see Tank, Nikolai, and Takeo.

“Good morning sunshine. Here to join the party?” Tank says, in a much brighter tone than I was expecting.

“Erm, yeah. I guess so. What’s up?”

“We’re just talking about the plan but we haven’t seen the doc at all. We don’t know where he is.”

Where did he go? He wasn’t with me when I woke up? My brows furrow for second, “Have you seen him _at all_ this morning?”

Tank and Nikolai both shake their heads in unison. 

Takeo looks off into the distance, brooding, as always. “It is unlike him to not make his appearance before the rest of us.”

Interesting. Where did he run off to? It’s a large castle but he’d have to be seen by someone.

“Well, is there anything we can do while he’s not here?”

Nikolai laughs to himself, “Woman, the German tells us nothing. But you seem to know more than we, you could answer your own question.”

The only thing I know is that we have to blow up the moon and that in the version I know, they succeed. I look down and say nothing. I begin to walk around the room to see what’s around to look at. At the work bench in the back, I find a peculiar thing. It’s the Ragnarok spikes, glowing blue. They’ve been constructed. It looks like we don’t have to build them (and thank goodness, it’d be a lot harder in person).

The men have been talking amongst themselves. Asking each other what they thought about what Richtofen had said about destroying the moon to get rid of Griffin Station. Wondering if it’s true.

**Tank’s Perspective:**

I don’t know how to feel about this chick. She doesn’t say a whole lot but when she does, she’s bold. And she’s got that knowing look all over her face. It kind of scares me. And it appears like she’s been fraternizing with the Doctor. I don’t know what for but he seems to have won her over somehow.

But back to the knowing look thing. She knows more than she lets on. Secrets don’t make a team, that’s for sure. I kind of want to gauge her for what she knows. “So, hey, what do you think we should do while he’s gone?”

She’s been rolling those glowy spike things in the back around on the table. I don’t know what they’re for. “Well, he’s right, you know. About the moon.”

“Blowing it up? That’s the only way to get me back?”

“To complete the current chain of events, yes.”

Takeo is the first to speak, jumping in front of the line before me. “What do you know of these chain of events? What do you know of Richtofen’s plans?”

“Well, they aren’t his plans, not fully. Just know, this Richtofen has your best interest at heart. Please know that. There are people who are worse.”

That quiets us all. This Richtofen? The same one that killed his other self in cold blood? The same one that drags us all over hell’s half acre but doesn’t tell us a thing?

I’m going to drop the subject for now, but I’m going to keep an eye on her.

“Say, what are those things on the table? Do you know what they are?”

“They’re a weapon. And a good one. If we need them, they’ll be useful.”

“And, uh, what do they do?”

“They, sort of, shoot off a lot of electricity around you, I guess.”

This baffles me. She does know a lot. How? “You know a lot about this stuff. I guess I just don’t know how.”

A small smile flashes across her face but leaves just as fast. She looks away from me. “Well, I think ignorance would be bliss sometimes.”

I hear a noise outside the doorframe leading outside and I decide to check it out. Sometimes a break from conversation is nice. I pay no attention and don’t consider what might actually be out there when I stroll outside, a little too quick. I walk right into a zombie, its arms grabbing hastily at my jacket. I grab it by its tattered shirt front and throw it off of me, “Fuck off, creep!”

I look up and I see a few more filing into the courtyard. This is about to be a mess. They’ve found us again.

**Elizabeth’s Perspective:**

The three of us left inside start to run out to Tank’s aid. We see a small horde forming outside in front of us, with more coming down the steps across the way and increasing the numbers.

Nikolai looks at me and runs back inside briefly but comes back out seconds later. He thrusts me a weapon. And not just any weapon. It’s the Ray Gun Mark II. “Easy to handle. I used one myself at weapon lab. You will need it.” You can’t even get this weapon easy in the game but I’m not complaining.

I roll it over in my hands. It’s lighter than I was banking on but it’s powerful. I love it. I feel Nikolai shoving something in my scrub shirt pocket. I look down and see that its extra ammo. I look back up at him and he nods at me.

“Where is the German?” Takeo asks while aiming his gun at the horde approaching.

Tank shakes his head, “Well, he’s not here right now obviously, Tak. We have to make do.”

The second he finished the last word, one of the zombies goes from a shambling speed to a mad dash to us. My heart is pounding in my chest and I freeze. 

Nikolai shoots him down quickly but it doesn’t take long for the rest to follow the lead. They all take charge almost immediately.

Tank turns to me and grabs me, pulling me in the direction he intends to run. “It’s time to fucking move, guys!”  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
I don’t know how long we had been running and shooting and killing for. I had gotten separated from the group but I was pretty proud that I was holding my own. The undead waves don’t seem to end. It’s exhausting. I can see how all of these men are so fit and hardened. This is a lot of physical activity.

I make my way through parts of the castle and down to the church again. I see the Ragnarok untouched on the table. I wonder if I can take them with me, they could be helpful. I shove the Mark II in my bag, the handle end hanging out of the top. I grab the heavy pieces of the Ragnarok. They’re a lot heavier to hold than I thought. 

I make a mad dash for the door, checking that there is nothing coming before I run across the courtyard.

I climb the stone steps and make my way around the towers surrounding the edges of this mountainside castle. I find Tank and Takeo, shooting and downing the other zombies. They spot me and wave me over.

“Good to see ya, how you holding up?” Tank inquires.

“I’m alright. I brought these. We might need them,” I say, holding up the Ragnarok parts, “These are nice.”

He chuckles, “How do you use them?”

I shake my head, “Well, when we need them I’ll show you.”

There’s a slight pause in zombies for a minute as the three of us collect ourselves. The wind gusts around, blowing snowflakes across our faces. It’s oddly refreshing.

“Run, _run_!” We hear, shouted from somewhere down below. Nikolai appears at the top of the nearby stairs quickly, “He’s coming. Big man. Big robot. He followed me. I do not know where he come from.” Nikolai puts his hands on his knees and lowers his head, exhausted.

The Panzer.

I can feel the thumping of his feet against the ground near by. I peer over the nearby railing and I spot him mounting the stairs that Nikolai just climbed up, with another group of zombies following behind. Fuck, there is no time to spare. I guess it’s time for the Ragnarok after all.

“Tank. Quickly. I need your help. Take one of these,” I hand him one of the spikes and I keep the other. I can’t handle them both. They’re too heavy. “They need to be shoved into the ground. Fast and hard. But we have to do it at the same time. They will shock what’s around us.”

Without any prompt, Nikolai and Takeo get close behind us. The Panzer is now in view, running toward us at a speed I haven’t seen. I can feel Tank’s eyes on the side of my face.

I look back at him and nod my head. The panzer is getting very close now. “Okay, Tank. On the count of three, we slam them down. Ready?”

“Ready!” He’s beyond ready for this. He’s excited, I can see it on his face.

Once the Panzer is close enough, “Okay. On three. One… two… _three!_ ”

We raise up the spikes and slam them into the stone with perfect unison. The electricity whips out and around us, trapping the Panzer and the zombies that were following it in a beautiful glowing field of electricity, a perfect circle surrounding us in the center. Tank has a giant smile on his face, proud of this moment. The wind blows all around us, making my hair fly in every direction. This is amazing.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate all the support and love this story has been getting. You all are amazing. Where do you think Richtofen went? What do you think so far?
> 
> Your feedback is my FAVORITE. Thank you for everything! <3


	12. The Road is Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Der Eisendrache Easter Egg... imagined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR A KUDOS AND THE SUPPORT. PLEASE ENJOY! <3
> 
> *There are real in-game quotes in this chapter. They belong to Treyarch/Activision. This is a fanfiction piece*
> 
> SOME OF MY OWN INPUT: Guys, Der Eisendrache is one of my FAVORITE maps. It means SO much to me so this was actually really fun to write. I did NOT include all of the full Easter Egg material (if you have done it or read about it, you'll know that it's very detailed and long). BUT writing about it was so cool and I'm so excited for you to read! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

*  
*  
*  
**Edward’s Perspective:**

After doing space-time travel as much as I have, traveling strictly back in time was a simple task. I visited a young Dr. Groph from the past. I need the passcodes for the launch program. That’s the only way we will complete our mission, blowing up Griffin Station from Der Eisendrache. I am Edward Richtofen to him, but not the one he’s used to. But he didn’t need to know that. I just had to act as the correct one for long enough for him to trust me. 

That’s not the only thing I did though. Using some persuasion on Dr. Maxis, I went on to another task. After I got the passcodes, I did more complicated traveling. I tried to find her. I want to know where she comes from. Regardless of where I went though, she did not exist in any world I traveled to. I’m perplexed by this. She had to have come from somewhere. Dr. Maxis offered no suggestions either.

I guess that means it’s time to make my way back to the castle. It’s time to get this show on the road.

When I arrive back, the wind is strong. There are blinding lights surrounding me. I try to take it all in, the electrical waves arching through the air in a circle around me. I’m instantly worried and on edge about what is happening. I bring my arm up to guard my face from any debris that might be flying around but there are none.

My vision starts to clear and focus on a peculiar sight in front of me. It’s Elizabeth and Dempsey, crouched on the ground with the two pieces of the Ragnarok in their hands, forced downward into the stone. I have never seen the weapon in use, and I’m in awe with the execution.

The electricity subsides and there’s a thud to my side. The Panzer, a weapon created for destructive melee attacks, drops face first on the ground. It was destroyed by the weaponry. This is wunderbar. I’m beyond excited I came back just in time to see this.

Elizabeth and Dempsey are looking at each other now, sharing large smiles about their accomplishment. The two remaining men run to them, and they are suddenly all in a group hug. They were completely over run, and they survived because of their comradery. They separate and sigh, I can feel the relief from where I am standing.

Takeo starts first, “I would ask how you know to use this weapon but I am only thankful that you do.”

“That was fucking amazing, I want to do that again!” Tank says boisterously through a toothy smile.

Nikolai notices me before the others, “So nice of you to arrive. We have taken care of the dead. How lucky for you.” His sneer doesn’t go unnoticed. But I agree, I should have been back sooner.

“I’m sorry, friends. I had to do necessary things for us to proceed with the task at hand.”

Dempsey moves forward, “And are you going to tell us what those things are?”

“I don’t feel that I need to, you will soon see.”

I turn around to the computers lined up on the castle wall behind me. These look as if they haven’t been used in a decade because of sitting outside in this constant winter weather. They boot up just fine however.

“Can you at least _explain_ what the computers are for?” Tank whines from behind. 

“They control zhe rockets. I am to launch zhem at zhe moon base.” I say flatly, but completely honest.

I hear quick steps behind me and a large hand grabbing my shoulder. I get spun around on the frozen stone floor and made to face Tank’s angry face.

“Are you fucking kidding me! You are _actually_ planning on going through with that?”

“Dempsey, it is the only way forward. We cannot allow that facility to continue existing.”

Still holding onto the shoulder portion of my vest, “Whatever you say, _doc_. Your secrets are really starting to piss me off.”

I grab his hand and forcefully throw it off of me, pushing him backward a few inches in the motion. I turn quickly back to the computers. The wording is all in German, which I’m thankful for, none of the others will be able to breathe down my neck while I work. I have nothing else to say.

**Elizabeth’s Perspective:**

The tension between Edward and the other men is at an all time high. It’s stressful to sit here and watch. I remain where I stand and I don’t offer any words. I think that’s best truthfully.

Some crackling of static are heard overhead. The castle speakers kick to life, total surround sound. Edward turns away from what he’s doing for a moment to listen. The rest of us freeze in place.

It’s Dr. Groph. 

“Richtofen. I’m observing your current actions. I must confess to being.. alarmed. Would you care to explain what you are doing with a company of our enemies?”

Edward holds for only a moment, and then turns his head back to the computers and proceeds to work. Some various notification noises can be heard from the computers. He’s moving on with the plan.

“Richtofen? … _Richtofen_?!” Groph says frantically, likely monitoring the computer’s progress to the rocket launch.

Edward makes no moves to respond and proceeds with what he’s doing.

I gaze up at the moon, wondering what Dr. Groph is up to at this moment. 

I hear Nikolai and Tank whispering among themselves.

_“…that many rockets will do more than blow up a simple base…”_

_“…moon destruction? Is that safe?…”_

I want to confirm that that’s exactly what will happen but I keep silent. They’ll find out soon enough.

Groph comes back again, “It is now beyond doubt that your actions pose a threat to the work of Group 935!”

I can hear Edward chuckle lightly, not phased Groph’s threats. The other men start to move to various edges of the space we’re in, likely seeing if there are any enemies coming. None are heard though. Groph is running out of time.

I heard a louder triumphant set of beeps, it almost sounds like when the teleporter in the game are activated.

Edward pauses his hands on the keyboard in front of him, and he waits. Red lights start flickering on the rockets surrounding the castle grounds.

There is nothing heard on the speakers overhead. 

Edward exhales loudly, before returning to the keyboard and pressing a solitary button. It’s almost as if the entire castle shutters for a moment as the rockets on the ground start to rise. I am about to watch the moon blow up.

Tank, Nikolai, and Takeo watch in shock, completely surprised that Edward wasn’t joking. The saying that shocking things seem to move in slow motion is true. I’m literally watching catastrophe unfold before me at the slowest rate possible.

Groph returns, completely exasperated, “Launch protocol initiated. Thirty seconds to impact! We are reading multiple rocket launches. _What have you done_? You are a _fool_ , Richtofen! Even the destruction of this facility, and my own death, will not prevent the advancement of our cause. You have stopped _nothing_!”

The static comes to an end, and silence falls over us, the rockets too far away to hear now.

The impact was silent, surprisingly. The shards of moon separating at a slower pace than I’d expect. Dust and debris might reach the Earth’s atmosphere at some point. All of us remain silent as we watch the total destruction. The moon is puff of dirt in space.

Tank, as blown away as the rest of us, “Eh, we don’t _need_ the moon right?”

Edward speaks that well known line, breaking the silence between us all.

“The road is long und dark, but I know vhere we are going. I.. we, will complete our mission.”

**Edward’s Perspective:**

The launch was a total success. I can even seen Tank’s pod hurdling downward to us. Hurdling is actually a terrifying word in this sense. I hope the pod survives.

I turn to the others and I motion for them to follow me. We need to get to the pod. But I must get there first.

Once we make it down the stairs, and across the many courtyards, we see the pod land. It’s impact was a little harsh but it appears intact. The group slows to a cautious walk as we get closer.

I can see the EKG from across the way, “He’s still alive.”

“I fuckin’ hope so.” Tank says, a little too close behind me. I reach inside my side pocket and I grab the summoning key, which unbeknownst to the group, can shrink and expand as needed.

I turn around rapidly and I will the glowing sphere to my will, encompassing the entire group behind me in a glowing, golden light. They are lifted and suspended in the air. They are frozen and unable to get closer.

All of them look surprised but Elizabeth. She knew this was coming.

I look back at Dempsey directly. “Zhis subject will one day wreak havoc across the entire universe. He _cannot_ be allowed to leave.”

Tank wriggles in his confined space, “This wasn’t how it was supposed to go! We were supposed to secure the package and be in and out clean. But instead, the whole things been one disaster after another. I should never have trusted you, Richtofen! _Never_!”

I have already turned away from him by now. I don’t have to take this. I shouldn’t have had to explain.

**Elizabeth’s Perspective:**

My chest feels heavy at their exchange.  
“I should never have trusted you, Richtofen! _Never_!” Tank rages at the Doctor.

Edward replies cooly, with his back now turned. “You should trust me, Dempsey. You all should,” he pauses before continuing, “Zhis artifact as the power to contain and preserve zhe subject’s soul.. _your soul_ ,” now starting to growl. He gains his composure before speaking again, “But it can only be done after the moment of death. Just as you saw me do to my ozher self.”

He turns slowly to face us all for a moment, “It is zhe only way.”

Tank says nothing as the doctor turns back to the landed pod. But, right on cue, as Edward goes to shut off the pod’s life support, “ _Wait_! If someone’s gotta take him out to save the universe, it should be me that does it.”

Edward contemplates for a moment before he releases us all from our floating constraints. As Tank approaches the pod, Edward backs up in my direction, standing in front of me as we observe.

Tank places a gentle hand on the pod’s glass, gazing down at his other self. “Good to see ya, Tank.” He exhales slowly. He drops his head for a moment before turning off the machine. The lights dim and completely die. The machine groans for a moment. Life support is gone completely. Tank stands there for what feels like a long time. 

I lean forward and whisper in Edward’s ear, “ _Show some compassion. That was hard._ ” I place a hand on his lower back and shove him gently in the direction of the pod. He walks back over to Tank and places a hand on his shoulder, offering some comfort. 

Tank backs away from the pod slowly so Edward can step in, using the summoning key to capture the lost soul.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?? I LOVE your comments and the love this piece has gotten! Thank you all so much! <3


	13. On to the Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to close the Der Eisendrache adventures and move on to the next place. The crew have a mission after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT? Two chapters in a SINGLE DAY? This one is a little shorter than the last but I’m feeling re-inspired you guys. And I have a LOT OF IDEAS for this! ❤️❤️

_(exists no miracle mightier than this: to feel)_

*  
*  
*  
 **Edward:**

The transfer is quick and easy. The soul fuses into the Key in the blink of an eye and the process is over. It’s anticlimactic to say the least.

I turn back to where the rest of the group is and I see that Dempsey has started to walk away. These kinds of things can be a lot for someone who hasn’t witnessed a whole lot before.

But I have. I have seen absolute calamity. I have seen such universal beauty but such disgrace as well. It’s hard to explain.

I think back to Elizabeth, telling me to show compassion. A part of me wonders what that is. But another part of me realizes that emotions are what make us human. Seeing Dempsey kill his other self actually made me feel something. I genuinely feel bad for what I’m making these men do.

Nikolai is glaring at me through scrunched up brows. He looks away once I take notice of him. Takeo is shaking his head in disgust. None of them realized that this is what the mission entails.

I make eye contact with Elizabeth, whom I haven’t seen since our.. ehm.. encounter.

She holds strong her eye contact with me. She offers a small smile, which I return. I can’t help myself, despite what just occurred, she is a breath of fresh air.

I decide to take a breather and I take my leave in the opposite direction of Tank and the other men.

**Elizabeth:**

Tank walks in one direction and Edward walks in another. The last two men take seats on the ground, sharing looks but then ending up in their own thoughts. Silence is enough sometimes.

Surprisingly, I decide to talk to Tank first. So, I follow the path that he took to find him inside the church turned computer base. He’s seated on one of the staircases to the side of the room, resting his chin in his hand.

He catches me walking in and raises from his seated position. “Gee, I didn’t think I’d be the one you came to talk to. Seems the doc had your sympathies.”

“Well, you all do. But you are probably the one who needs them most.”

“Wow... thanks. I guess.” He says, unsure of what to do next.

“I just want you to know that it’ll all make sense sooner rather than later.”

“I’m not so reassured. I’m sorry, but shits way too bleak at the moment.”

I nod in agreement. This isn’t going to be a good ending from what I know. But I’m damned sure I’m going to try to make it better. “Look, Tank, I will try my best to help out. But I’m still trying to figure out why I’m here in the first place.”

“I couldn’t help you there. Because I wonder why I’m here too.”

“I guess we’ll be pessimists together then.” I say, smirking.

“Just what we need, another Negative Nancy.” He says with a laugh. I guess my job of lightening the mood worked a little.

Now it’s on to the next one.

**Edward’s:**

The railings surrounding the gondolas are cold. But this area offers a nice view of the little village down below. I’m glad that when the Reise crashed that it didn’t land on anyone’s house. That would have been horrible.

It’s been a long time since I’ve been to a 935 facility. At least, before we released the undead by mistake. This place has definitely seen better days. It was, at least in my own universe, once a beacon of technological advancement and science. I’m not sure what it was in this world but my corrupted other self was once a part of it. So, it could not have been good, I know that for sure.

I feel a hand on the top of my arm and my heart seizes in my chest. I whip around quickly to find Elizabeth staring at me, startled at my reaction.

“ _Mein gott_ woman, you scared zhe life out of me!” I say, holding my chest. It feels as if a ton of bricks are sitting on me.

“I’m sorry, I guess I have quiet feet.”

“Indeed you do. Please announce your entrance before testing mein fight or flight again.” I am serious as a heart attack. 

She raises her brows and cocks her head to the side. A smile forming on her face. This is unfair. She’s ruining my composure.

I huff and turn away from her and face the railing again. She is not getting any power from me.

I feel her close presence next to me quickly. I watch her smaller hands grab the railing as she peers down below.

“You know, in my world, your story is fiction. But this facility is based off of a real location. And that village below is based off of a real location as well. Ironically, it’s called ‘Griffin’ Castle. It’s in Austria too. Granted, it wasn’t used for nearly as much.”

“And vhat of the castle in your world?”

“From what I understand, it’s in ruins. And has been for a very long time.”

I contemplate this for a minute. There are many parallels between our worlds yet she does not exist in any of mine. I blurt, “I tried to find you.”

Her body shifts to face me. “What do you mean?”

“Vhen I went to get zhe launch codes from Groph, I took a moment to try to find you as vell.” I still refuse to look at her. “I had no luck.”

“I wouldn’t imagine that you would find me.”

I turn to her now. “Und vhy is zhat?”

She looks down, not making eye contact in return. “Because I’m not written into your world.” She looks up at me when she finishes her sentence.

“Und vhy are you here now?”

“I’ve been thinking about that. I imagine that someone in this world was crying out for help. They grabbed someone who is familiar with your stories, beginning and end, to try to break the cycle.”

“Und who vould this person be?”

“I haven’t quiet figured that out yet.”

I notice now that we had started leaning into each other. I peer down and look at our hands on the railing. My hand is millimeters away from hers on the rail. I decide to place my hand on hers. She’s frigid. And she doesn’t pull away. 

“Do you need a coat? Your hands are icicles.”

“Heh, cold hands, warm heart I guess. So they say.” She smiles a bigger smile, her cheeks flooding with color.

“Vell, I haven’t heard zhat one before, so I don’t know who ‘they’ are. But I agree.”

Was that too forward? I feel as if it was as. My heart is quickening in pace and I feel like a small child. I’m embarrassed in front of the woman. I’ve never felt like this. At least not this specific way. And I don’t know what it is that I’m feeling.

“Are you okay?” She asks, forcing me from my thoughts. My cheeks get warm and I pull away.

“Ja. I am just fine. I’m just thinking.”

“About anything in particular?” She’s prodding me.

“I think ve should get a move on to the next place. Ve must move quickly.” I’m sorry for the sidestep but I cannot get completely distracted.

I watch her face literally drop due to my evasive maneuvers. I feel badly for it but it needs to be done.

At least that’s what I tell myself right before I bring my hand up to graze the side of her face. I lean in and place a light kiss on her forehead, which is also cold in this wintery place. Damn my impulse decision making 

I pull away quickly, stopping myself. We need to get moving. She has a look on her face. One that I can’t quite place. I think it might be understanding. She smiles slightly as we both turn to walk away and round up the other men.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so they MIGHT have feelings for each other but that’s up to you to decide. Leave me comments and feedback! I love it ALL. ❤️


	14. The Ocean Isn't Always Your Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finds themselves on Division 9's boat, headed for Zetsubou No Shima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the commenter(s) and people leaving Kudos:
> 
> jamieaiken919: GIRL YOU KNOW I LOVE THE FEELS TOO. I WILL MAKE SURE TO KEEP THEM COMING. ❤️
> 
> DefenderTitan: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! The Primis boys are my favorite and I’m really enjoying writing this. Many more ideas are coming! ❤️
> 
> *Thank you to EVERYONE who reads and leaves your support. I appreciate it more than you guys will ever know. I love knowing that you like what you're seeing and I also love knowing what you love to see too!*
> 
> DISCLAMER: This chapter includes real in game events and they belong to Treyarch/Activision. 😊❤️

**Elizabeth’s POV:**

The older I’ve become, I’ve learned that you will likely learn something new everyday. Whether it’s in your job or even at home, new experiences are all over the place. However, teleporting is not something I ever intended to experience in my lifetime. 

When Edward contacted Agartha’s Dr. Maxis at Der Eisendrache and updated him on our status, the portal opened quickly, ushering us into the next place. We needed to get the next soul. Takeo grimaced at this prospect but he understood his duty. He is to be the next. So we left the castle and went through the large blue portal, which appeared out of nowhere, literally ruining my entire understanding of basic physics.

When we arrived, it was dark and humid. I immediately heard the water sloshing around the walls. We’re under the decks of a boat. I’m not excited about what comes next. More specifically, the giant spiders waiting later.  
*  
*  
*  
**Edward’s POV:**

We are a bunch of stowaways when we arrive. Unfortunately, the portal light brought some serious attention to us. There are men murmuring around us, their lights indicating their approach to our location. They’re going to find us, it’s inevitable. 

Division 9 is the Japanese version of Group 935 and they also do testing with Element 115. After Shi No Numa was overrun with the dead, they relocated to a new place. Maxis put us smack in the middle of their boat, sailing their members to their base of study. I was hoping that we could at least get to their island before being discovered. Or, even better, the portal could have opened on the island itself for a direct drop off. But nothing ever goes the way that I want it to. The other men will blame me for this one as well.

The Japanese men reach us quickly, and they are angry and confused. I’m sure that they are baffled by how we all ended up here in the first place. They are yelling in a language I do not understand. I make eye contact with Takeo as the men grab all of us and direct us to the deck. His face gives nothing away. Elizabeth is rigid, one of the men’s hands holding her by the back of the neck. I want to help her but they have ahold of me as well.

The force us all onto the rainy deck, the waves crashing around the boat. Dempsey, Nikolai, and Elizabeth are let go. But they begin to pat me down. They reach inside of my hip pocket and pull the shrunken Summoning Key from it. 

_Scheisse._  
*  
*  
*  
**Elizabeth’s POV:**

The summoning key expands instantaneously once it is out of Edward’s pocket. In true nerd style, it reminded me of a poke ball. I can’t express that out loud though because the reference won’t be understood. It does explain how it can so easily be stored however.

Once the summoning key was obtained, they let Edward go, forcefully pushing him away and toward us, he comes to a rest beside me. Two men keep a firm grip on Takeo. They recognize him and have no intention of letting him go.

The rain is pouring down on all of us and the wind is strong enough to blow me over. I shiver. His questions growl in Japanese, a language only Takeo knows. Takeo grimaces more and then bites back with an equally angry answer. The captain scoffs and shakes his head. Then it happens, he strikes Takeo across the face. A flash of reflective light shines on the floor as the captain pulls his blade, bringing it up to Takeo’s chin. Edward stiffens beside me.

Tank reaches his arm out, “Take it easy, Tak.” The captain throws a look to him, and Tank stands down, wanting to make sure this situation doesn’t escalate.

The unknown man who holds the Key brings it to the Captain. He sheaths his blade and grabs it. He raises it in the air for all of us to view. The various symbols across the orb grow with a blue light. He asks a question for all of us, his Japanese urgent and pinpoint. He’s likely asking what it is, and none of us will answer that regardless.

“I’m sorry, I don’t _speak_ Japanese.” Edward states, a tone of poison at the end of the sentence. The Captain did not care, he continues to speak.

Tank interrupts him, “That object in your hand? It’s gonna bring you nothing but pain. Believe me, I know.”

The Captain yells back, and turns back to Takeo. Everything is unfolding as it’s destined to right before me.

Takeo raises his head and straightens upright, “I am an _envoy of the Emperor himself!_ ”

The captain pauses and begins examining the Key, ignoring Takeo entirely.

Almost right on cue, a giant wave laps the side of the boat, making the vessel lurch sharply to the side. The men and I huddle together to increase our chances of standing firm. The boat’s crewman aren’t so lucky, many of them stumbling and falling. The two holding Takeo lose their grip.

“I am _no_ traitor!” Takeo spins around, with perfect precision, and thrusts his own blade through the Captain’s belly. The other men shuffle around me and begin throwing punches at the other crewmen to create some space. I bring my eyes to the captain, who falls dead to the floor. The summoning key is now free rolling across a rocky boat deck.

This is absolute chaos.  
*  
*  
*  
**Takeo’s POV:**

I want to think about the fact that I killed a few of my own just moments ago. But I cannot. I have a mission to complete. I am not a traitor to the country and the people that I love. I will not be accused as such. 

The rain is harsh against my skin and it’s very heavy, my vision obscured. I see the blue orb rolling across the wood beneath my feet. I have to catch it. I hear shots firing, Nikolai trying to succumb the only man with a gun. The bullets pop many holes in the sides of fuel barrels scattered across the deck.

I see a man pursue the key to my left but in a matter of seconds, he is encompassed in flames. Edward threw the only gas lantern on the deck at the man. The burning man unfortunately fell into the open fuel barrels, causing a massive explosion. Edward is thrown down to the ground, the summoning key rolling right in front of his face, mocking him. “ _Catch me if you can,_ ” it says.

A crewman comes up from behind me now, thinking he can catch me by surprise. He doesn’t succeed. I quickly put him down and I try to get my eyes on the Key once more. Once I see it, I begin my pursuit. I see Elizabeth holding tightly onto the railing on the far side of the boat. The key seems as if it is rolling directly toward her. As usual, she knows where she has to be. Her face is full of panic though. This situation is hairy.

A much larger, remaining crewman grabs her by the waist and tugs her away, she thrusts an elbow and lands a direct hit to the man’s face. He’s taken off guard, and Dempsey tackles the man down to the ground. Nikolai grabs another man to my other side. I almost run into them but I maneuver around them and land on my feet.

The key skitters closer to the edge where Elizabeth once huddled. I hear her say nearby, “Takeo. You can grab it. You’re fast enough.” 

And I move quickly. I hear the frantic yells of Richtofen behind me, worried that the key will be lost to the depths of the ocean if it rolls off of the boat.

But without a blink, I fall forward, grabbing the key in midair as it rolls over the boat’s edge.

I’m quickly pulled to my feet by the others.

“That was close,” Tank says, exasperated.

Richtofen exhales, “Yes, a little _too_ close.”

I can’t keep my eyes off of the Key and I barely hear Elizabeth urging me to store the Key away somewhere safe. It shrinks in size and I shove it in my backpack.

The firelight expands quickly behind all of us. Nikolai's voice booms through the sound of the rain, “We must go. _Now!_ ”

Suddenly, Nikolai runs at us, and pushes us forward. We are then all submerged under the depths as a massive explosion happens right behind us.  
*  
*  
*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describing this scene was interesting. I didn't want it to be too wordy but I wanted it to make sense.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK. I appreciate all the love, kudos, and input you guys give me!
> 
> Thank you so much. I hope you are all doing well. <3


	15. No Spiders Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew get to the island and feelings are had... sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AS ALWAYS. ❥
> 
> This is a shorter chapter but it's cute.
> 
> In game quotes belong to Treyarch/Activision :)

_"You can't hurry love." - Phil Collins_

**Elizabeth's POV**

The water is warm but it is dark. I’ve never been the best swimmer. I had taken swimming lessons growing up but I was never that great at swimming. I can taste the ocean water on my tongue, my mouth open when I became submerged. My nostrils burned from the sudden water. I start kicking but I’m still under the surface. The panic is starting to set in, heart pounding in my chest.

I feel a secure hand grab around my forearm and I’m pulled upward. I open my eyes once I’m above the water and the night sky stares back. I reach out and grab onto an overturned boat from the main ship that’s sinking behind me. The hand that was holding my forearm moves and wraps around my waist, securing me more to the boat.

I hear Edward’s voice in my ear, “Are you alright, Elizabeth?”

I look over at him and nod my head, still trying to catch my breath. He keeps his arm around me while he holds onto the boat with his other. 

The group looks at each other, completely exasperated. 

Takeo nods to the outline of the nearby coast, Division 9’s buildings a subtle silhouette on the edges. “We should kick and try to maneuver the boat toward the island.”

We all nod in agreement and we begin pushing the boat toward the coast.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
We are all pretty much water logged once we arrive, our feet dragging in the wet sand and mud. It’s hot and I can already feel a subtle sweat on my forehead.

The men are talking between each other and I can hardly pay attention. I’m worried about the spiders already. The hair on the back of my neck is standing on end. 

I hear them talk about how the other Takeo is here somewhere on the island and we need to find him. No one knows how long that will take. Seriously, do they know about the spiders?

Now they’re raising their voices at eachother.

“Hey Richtofen, why don’t you tell your pal Maxis to drop us off _exactly_ where we need to be next time.”

“We are dealing vith zhe complexities of _zhe inter-dimensional time travel_ across a fractured universe! It’s not exactly _easy_.”

Tank shakes his head and walks away, picking up a bucket on the ground nearby. He holds it up for us to see, “Maybe I should put it on Richtofen’s head.”

Edward turns to look at me and then drops his head, noticeably embarrassed.

I can’t deny that my feelings for Edward make me mildly defensive on his behalf. I have also never admitted to myself of having feelings in the first place. But I instantly want to stand up for him. So I chime in myself, “We all have our own baggage, Tank. Why don’t you lay off for two seconds so we can get done what needs to be done.”

It’s like they’ve never heard me speak before. All of the men stare at me with wide eyes. I don’t care. It felt good to speak my mind for once.

Tank then gets a shit eating grin on his face, “Awe, does some one feel _bad_ for the poor doc?” I’ve never heard him sound quite like his Ultimis self until this moment.

I smirk, I can’t help it. I decide to handle him just as I would handle any of my guy friends like him, “Stop being a shit head, Tank.”

He chuckles, “Yeah yeah, whatever.”

Nikolai ignores both of us and strolls toward Edward. “The others seem to believe in your madness, Richtofen. I have yet to see proof that you’re not leading us down a dark path.”

“Make no mistake, Nikolai. Zhe path ahead is very dark, I have never pretended ozherwise. Ve all know vhy ve are here, don’t ve?”

Silence falls between the group, everyone is aware of why we are here. Takeo offers his input, “You claim knowledge German, but we cannot know how or why the spirits will shape our destiny.”

His words make me wonder. Is destiny something used to describe events that seem inevitable? Or is destiny a static thing? Does it constantly changed, depending on the choices you make? I guess we’ll never really know. You only ever see one outcome in the end after all.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
We all are proceeding through the tropical greenery, toward the cluster of laboratory buildings. They appear in much better shape than they were designed in the game, which is more promising than I was expecting. Maybe I can catch a nap in here.

Edward and I walk behind the rest of the group and when we arrive to the first building, he puts his hand on my shoulder, stopping me before I walk up the stairs to the second story lab. The other men don’t notice and they keep going inside.

I turn to face Edward, who examines my face for a second before speaking, “You do not need to defend me. I can do zhat myself.”

Is he seriously butt hurt because I said something back to Tank? “ _Well_ , you weren’t saying much and I’m tired of them jumping your case all the time. I’ll defend you if I want to.”

He raises a brow, “Okay, vhy?”

I grimace, not wanting to tell him flat out that I might have feelings. We are in no position to indulge in that anyway. I decide skirting around the truth is better than flat out lying.

“They have no idea what your intentions are. I feel, deep down, that you have positive intentions and they choose to judge and treat you badly when you’re just trying your best. And it drives me nuts that you won’t speak up. You’re a good man, and I want them to see that.”

“And vhat makes you sure zhat I am a good man?”

“Because I know what decisions you’ve made to get where you are.”

He reaches up and strokes the side of my face, gentle as a breath on my skin. I want to kiss him. And he seemingly reads my mind. He puts both of his hands on the sides of my face and brings me in for a firm kiss, briefly pulling away before kissing me again. His arm wraps around my back, pulling me in closer. His tongue brushes my lip and he tastes like the sea salt.

It’s over all too quickly as he pulls away entirely. A smile appears on his lips and he grabs my hand, pulling me up the stairs with him to join the others. He lets go before we walk in.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big oof. Elizabeth has caught the feelings. Do you think these two will express those feelings to eachother?
> 
> This one is shorter but hey! There's cute stuff!
> 
> Thank you for reading. Stay safe. Stay healthy. Be happy always.  
> I love all of the support this has gotten! It means so much to me! If you have any input, I would love nothing more. ❥


	16. Thrasher.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love these characters so much and I’m so glad I get to write them. 
> 
> There are feelings. There are truths. There’s also a thrasher about to throw hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the commenters:
> 
> jamieaiken919: I LOVE THE FLUFF SO MUCH AND IM GONNA DO MORE I PROMISE
> 
> Marty: I feel like we all have our stubborn moments! Spoiler: Elizabeth slips a LITTLE bit here. 😉
> 
> Kay: Here I am with an update my friend!!! Thank you so much for reading! Your support is EVERYTHING. And I’m glad you’re liking it too! I haven’t done anything like this before so I’m grateful for you! ❤️
> 
> Lee: Thank you so much for the love 😭❤️ These characters are everything and I’m glad I’m writing them and exploring them! Thank you again for reading!!!!

The laboratory was a lot better off than I was expecting. Still slightly decrepit? Of course, but not as bad as the game makes it appear.

“This is a lot... cleaner than I was prepared for.”

Tank chimes in, fiddling with something on a nearby counter top, “Well, it’s a lab or used to be. I’m sure they took care of it. Cleanliness is close to godliness, right? Even though their experiments made them less than godly.”

“Do not speak so carelessly about your god, for he can hear your words.” Takeo, always serious, always spiritual despite the circumstances.

“Hey, I’m just pointing out the obvious. All of this shit is fucked up.”

Nikolai chuckles and shakes his head, offering nothing to their banter.

I focus my attention to Edward now, who’s standing in the center of the room with the cages. The power is already on, or it was never turned off. He’s trying to figure out how to lower the cage to the ground below.

“So... are you going to try and catch something in that?”

He turns his head to face me briefly before turning back to the cages. “Vell, ja. The cage can catch somezhing if ve vanted.”

“Like.. giant spiders?”

All the men turn to face me, eyes wide. Tank turns to the doctor, face red as a tomato, “If there are giant spiders on this god forsaken island, I’m going to get the _hell_ out of dodge.”

“Dempsey, ve haven’t seen any spiders, have ve?” He looks to me, “Vhat makes you zhink giant spiders are in our midst?”

“I just... have a bad feeling about this place. All of it. I think we need to find the other Takeo quickly and leave. There’s nothing wholesome about this place at all.”

I notice our Takeo’s head drop to the floor. I just urged us to make haste on killing his other self. I need to be more considerate. And I need to apologize.

Edward looks back and forth between all of us quickly before nodding his head in agreement.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Takeo had made his way outside to sit on the steps leading down to the lower ground floor. I followed him and joined him in taking a seat.

“Hey, Takeo, I’m sorry about what I said. About finding your other self and ending it quickly. I don’t want you to think I’m disregarding you at all. What you have to do is hard and important, and I don’t want you to think I’m brushing you off.”

A small smirk flushes across his tanned face when he turns to me, “I did not think anything negative about what you said. You are correct. It needs to be done. Unfortunately, in knowing that, it still doesn’t make it a simpler task. Ending one of my lives in hopes to save this one.”

I don’t know what to say at first. I will never know what to say. I will never be in their shoes.

“I will try my best to support you how I can. It’s going to get worse before it gets better.”

He places one hand on my shoulder, squeezes lightly, and lets go. He stands up and walks down the stairs, likely taking a walk to get some air.

Deep down, I’m hoping his other self is easier to get to. Maybe the thrasher hasn’t taken him yet.

I rise to my feet and walk down the stairs. Looking around now, this is exactly how I would expect a tropical lab site to be. Very green and full of life. There’s a light breeze cooling me down. The humidity is stifling.

I’m lost in my own head when I hear the foot steps come up behind me. The hair raises on the back of my neck, and I turn around quickly. Thankfully, it was just Edward.

“ _Jesus_ , you scared the hell out of me.”

“Maybe try to not vander off on your own so much.” He’s analyzing me, looking me up and down. My face blushes. “I overheard you talking to Takeo. I did not take vhat you said earlier in a bad vay. I did not think he did eizher.”

“Well, he’s not the easiest to read and I felt bad about it. It felt like I was disregarding his life so easily. It’s not fair to any of them. They aren’t a means to an end.”

He approaches slowly and stands close. He raises his hand and brushes his fingers across my cheek, “Do you zhink I treat zhem like a means to an end, as you say?” He’s serious, genuinely wanting to know.

“I know you’re not proud of some versions of yourself but look how quickly you threw that man’s life away. No words. No explanations. You just ended him. You ended you. And they see that.”

“Vith him, zhere is no explanations. He has cruel urges.”

“I know. But every version of you is important to me. Unfortunately.”

I shouldn’t have let that slip. I should be better at keeping my feelings to myself. But I can’t help it. He makes me so weak.

He doesn’t say anything and that makes me feel more awkward. He then cocks his head to the side like a dog that just heard a strange sound.

Inhaling and exhaling before speaking, “I am important to you?”

“Yes. You are.”

“Und do you find that.. ehm.. _wise_?”

“No, not really. But it’s how I feel.”

He’s stroking my cheek again, his fingers hot against my already humidity warm skin. “You sveet girl. You bizarre, sveet girl.”

He leans forward and kisses my forehead before resting his own forehead against mine. It’s so nice having him close. I feel safe and secure.

I don’t know how long we stood there for before the thumping started. It reminded me a lot of Jurassic Park and the cups of water in the SUVs. The sound was getting louder behind me. Edward leans back to look behind me, and just as quickly as he looked, he turns me to the side and pulls me into his chest, hugging me tightly with his arms. I can feel his heart pounding under his rib cage.

I see Takeo running down the narrow opening of rocks and trees, panic written across his forehead, a thrasher not far behind. And not far behind the thrasher was a sizable hoard.

My breath caught in my throat. Edward speaks calmly, even though his heart is betraying his tone. “It took a lot longer for the hoard to find us zhis time. But vhat is zhat?”

I pull out of his vice grip hug, “It’s a thrasher, we need to get the others!”

Takeo blows by us now, running at top speed to get to the lab where his gun is.

Edward and I look at the evil approaching, only moments away.

Step one: fight the hoard

Step two: get Ultimis Takeo and kill him

Easy enough, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, Elizabeth admits that she cares for our doctor and then a thrasher comes in and ruins the moment. Thanks man.
> 
> I hope you all are staying safe!!! Thank you all for reading and for your continued support! Let me know your thoughts! Your feedback helps me a lot! ❤️


	17. Thoughts and Processes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is a complicated man. He has his priorities but it’s difficult when they are questioned unlike ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the commenter(s) and the ones leaving Kudos:
> 
> jamieaiken919: GIRL YOU KNOW THE FEELINGS ARE STRONG
> 
> Thank you all SO much for reading. This one is kind of a filler but I love to get inside Edward’s head and explore what I think he thinks about (even if it’s just a little bit). ❥

**“But he, that dares not grasp the thorn, should never crave the rose.” - Anne Brontë ❦**

**Edward’s POV:**

The reaction to this giant beast was entirely visceral. My fight or flight response was tipped off into fight mode. I remember that there was a time that I relished in killing the hoards.. but that no longer stands. Now, my stomach is rolling. I can feel the acid rising up in my throat. I’m scared for me. I am scared for my.. friends. Friends? Are we “friends”? I feel that they do not care for me like I do them. But I understand why. I’m not exactly... easy to deal with.  
I don’t recall obtaining my weaponry and joining the other men in the fight against the undead and this giant “Thrasher” specimen that runs a little too fast for its size. It must be killed. I need to focus on that. Part of me was still paying attention to Elizabeth and how she was doing. She appears to be holding up well, though I’m glad she’s being smart and staying near one of us. “She’s new to this and that’s why she needs protected” I keep telling myself, as if I don’t feel a deep connection to her. I wonder how long I can keep faking my own interest.

The undead are fast today. The narrow pathways make it exceptionally difficult to maneuver around them. We make our way around the island, skating around the zombies, destroying thrashers as they come. The island is almost alive in how the thrashers are created at its will. One zombie falls, and it rises anew. The earth grabs ahold of it and changes its entire being. Bigger and better than before. Its strength is amazing. It has crude, tree like vine work making up its arms and legs. Orange pustules all over the body that burst and spray a dangerous pollen. This is amazing science, but the darker forces behind the science should be feared as well.

The waves of zombies start to slow, and we can finally take a breather. We find a bunker of sorts. It’s halfway underwater it seems, the lower basement floors having standing water. This place is disgusting. How can any of this be up to code? There is no way on earth that this was always the condition. 

What is fascinating is what the group was trying to accomplish here. There are tanks with what seems to be live specimens inside. Vials of chemicals and radioactive 115 everywhere on the surrounding desks. They were doing their own creative experiments, and they were obviously not under any close watch by anyone. Not that I’m jealous or anything, but I would love to see some of their work. My intense study of the bunker brought a lot of accusing glances from the other men. Elizabeth remains indifferent, as always. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

I decide to separate myself from the group. I need to get some work done and I need to do some island research to find the other Takeo. Maybe a map? We shall see.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Once back inside the original lab, sitting high up above the tree line, I am able to think in silence. There is nothing worse than your own brain but it is easier when it is quiet and you can only hear yourself.

I find some paperwork, blue prints, and a map. Lucky me. There appears to be a prison block of some sort nearby. I imagine, if anywhere, the other Takeo would be there. I have a feeling that he did not arrive to this island to be received on good terms. He is likely there, imprisoned.

I take a moment to look at some of the research paperwork. Though it is all mismatched and many pages are missing, it appears that this group was creating things, or resurrecting them. _Dragons_? Dragons! They had been attempting to bring dragons back! What is this? They’re real? I guess, deep down, I am not surprised. There was once a time that I did not even believe time travel was real. Yet, here I am, doing more than just simple time travel.

I am annoyed. This element 115 has ruined so many things. It has changed reality as I know it. I was so selfish to think that any one person can harness its potential. _How naive was I._

I cannot control my growing anger. I feel like a child with how it unleashes at a moments notice. I grab the piping hot lantern that I’ve been using and I toss it directly at the desk. The dragon research burns, covered in bright orange and glorious flames.

I stand, watching the flames with scrutiny, ensuring that everything is burning. I hardly notice the shadow to my side.

I turn around quickly and find our Takeo there. He is expressionless.

“Your anger always wins out in the end, doesn’t it Richtofen?”

“I... vas just destroying some foul experiments, Takeo.”

“Foul experiments? Are they any worse than what you have done before?”

“I did not intentionally do any of zhis. Not zhis version of me.”

“Do you have a claim on your own conscious then? Do you claim to be better than the man you gunned down so easily?”

“Everything I do has a purpose for all of us, surely you must know zhat. I have a plan to help us all. Zhat man would not have considered any of you in his foul deeds.”

“Does that plan include Elizabeth, Richtofen? I doubt you were expecting her.”

“I vas not expecting her. She is... additional to the plan.”

“I am sure she is, especially now.”

I stare at Takeo, trying to keep any sort of emotion from finding its way on to my face. “Vhat do you know?”

“I saw both of you earlier. That is an interesting development.”

I try to deflect, “I am not sure vhat you saw Takeo, but you seemed a little distracted by zhat beast chasing you down.”

“I was of sight, Richtofen. I know what I saw.” He pauses for a moment, but not long enough to let me speak. “Do not hurt her, Richtofen. She is a valuable asset. She sees things from a perspective that the rest of us do not. She is just.”

What do I say? There is nothing. It’s not often that I’m rendered speechless but I have nothing to add and I certainly have no place to argue. My knee jerk reaction is to side step the conversation all together.

“I zhink I know vhere to find your ozher self,” I blurt. “Take a look at zhis map.”

Takeo scowls, noticing my obvious avoidance. He does not argue though. He sees the same thing I do.

“A cell? Do you think he is being held prisoner?”

“There is a good chance, ja.”

He nods quickly and walks away, likely with the intention of me following. Takeo is very short and to the point. I like that about him.  
*  
*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said at the beginning, this was a little filler before the group finds Ultimis Takeo. Edward is a fascinating character and I wanted to explore that perspective a little bit.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!  
> Stay safe and healthy my friends! ❤︎


	18. I Think He Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other guys find out. The spiders exist. This is a very awkward point in their lives at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☀︎︎ Any in-game quotes belong to Treyarch/Activision as well as the basis of the characters themselves. This is a fan fiction work.☀︎︎
> 
> TO THE COMMENTER(S) AND KUDO GIVERS:
> 
> ☀︎︎ If I have ever missed your comment before and didn’t reply, I likely did not see it! YOUR LOVE, SUPPORT, AND FEEDBACK ARE SO IMPORTANT TO ME. THANK YOU! ♥︎☀︎︎
> 
> jamieaiken919: Oh yesss. You KNOW Takeo is a good guy. And maybe the change of pace will be good for him! Constant negativity can take a toll, ya know? Maybe this is a positive thing in his eyes! ♥︎ Thank you for reading and giving your thoughts!!!
> 
> Kay: Edward is one of my favorite fictional characters. He is a real one to me and I appreciate his story so much. I appreciate all of their stories truthfully! They have gotten me through a LOT. (Fun fact: I have a Primis Richtofen quote tattoo!) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I appreciate you!! ♥︎

“Let whoever think whatever.” ❣︎

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Edward’s POV:**  
•  
Takeo and myself were descending the stairs of the lofty lab to rejoin with the others when the screaming started. The screaming was coming from a woman, shrill and higher pitched. A chill races down my back despite the humidity.

Takeo and I take a quick glance at each other before we run quickly toward the underground bunker at a breakneck pace.

Upon entering the bunker entry, the sight is almost too much to process. Elizabeth, eyes wide and face red, is standing on a nearby table, leaning so hard against the wall behind her back that I’m surprised she hasn’t morphed through it. Nikolai is standing on the floor immediately in front of the table, gun at the ready. Tank, however, is rushing around the room, a giant spider with a orange pustule making up for where a normal spider body should be, chasing him. Front legs spread and held high in the air, the spider is quick. Once again, Elizabeth was correct in her prediction.

“Your web pooping days are over spider freak!” Tank growls swinging his knife to try to catch the critter with the blade, “I’m gonna step on it!”

“Tank that thing is the side of one of your legs. You can’t just step on it!” Elizabeth, chiming in, exasperation in her voice.

“I got no better ideas, Beth! I’m outta breath here.”

_Beth? Vhere did zhat nickname from?_

Takeo nudges me. I look to see what he wants and he waves his arms around vaguely, gesturing for me to do something.

I pull my RK5 from my belt and raise it, contemplating how shooting this spider would be like taking down a small horse. But I have to try, and I really am an excellent shot.

I aim carefully, following the orange bulb on the spider’s back. I pull the trigger and the tri-burst shot rings out across the space. The spider practically explodes before my eyes. The echoing stops and the room falls silent. Tank takes a deep breath before shaking his head, “‘bout time you guys show up.”

Elizabeth sits down on the table and takes a few breath before giving me a nod.

Nikolai walks up to me, puts a hand on my shoulder, “I cannot deny that you shoot good, Tank got more exercise than the rest of us, eh?” He drops his hand and shakes his head before walking outside. That man’s mood swings could give me whiplash. In five minutes he will likely be yelling at me again. I brush that thought off quickly though as Elizabeth is now standing in front of me.

“Thanks.. for that.” She sounds very short, I cannot place her tone. She walks outside as well.

I pause for a minute before following. When I find her, she’s sitting under the nearby tree, her legs criss crossed and her head resting on her hand. I take a seat beside her, saying nothing. I observe her.

She doesn’t say anything as she is watching the world around her. Her eyes move from one subject to the next, their brown tint warm and inviting in contrast to the deep greens and blues of the fauna around us. I grab a brown flyaway that slipped loose from her hair and I place it behind her ear. I earn a flushed face in return. It was beautiful.  
•  
 **Elizabeth’s POV:**  
•  
“You know, you do a lot of staring. Some would say that staring is rude,” I tease the doctor sitting next to me. Our shoulders touch because of how close he is. I lean into him and rest my head on his shoulder.

“So, zhe American man called you ‘Beth.’ Zhat seems new.”

“Hm, well, I suppose it makes for less syllables than saying Elizabeth. I’m surprised you even caught that considering our spider friend stole the show.”

“I rarely miss anyzhing, _Elizabeth_.”

It’s funny how he’s almost coming across as jealous. He doesn’t seem the type.

“So, you vere right about zhe spiders.”

“I have yet to be wrong, _Edward_.”

He giggles lightly beside me. He nudges me with his elbow and when I look up he’s smirking and shaking his head. I nudge him back, grinning too.

“Okay, love birds. Y’all are going to rot my teeth out with all this sugar being passed between you two.”

It’s Tank. I quickly look at him before dropping my head, my face burning. I feel like it could melt clean off. Where did he come from? I glance up from under my eyelashes and I see that the other three men are standing there too.

“Vell, aren’t you all a little voyeuristic,” Edward says candidly and unsurprised. 

“Of course German gets woman. Why are the rest of us so unlucky?” Nikolai jabs.

I steal a glance a Takeo as he walks over to offer me a hand to stand up. He pats my back and tells me under his breath, “Do not focus too hard, they are not bothered.”

“Listen, Beth, maybe you can convince him to be a little nicer,” Tank throws a look at Edward, who shakes his head in response, “Where to next? I don’t want to stay in this shit hole any longer than I have to.”

“Ve need to get to zhe ozher Takeo. I believe he is closer zhan ve zhink. A bunch of cells are nearby to us.”

It’s my turn to speak.

“We need to be careful. This Takeo is not normal. He has been changed.”

Our Takeo is back to my side, “How is he changed?”

I don’t say anything. I can’t find the words. I just point straight ahead. And my point lands directly on the dead Thrasher on the ground.

It’s unfortunately true.

“And there’s an elevator that will take us directly to him.”

“You _gotta_ be shittin’ me,” is all Tank says.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time and your patience as I work to get this fanfiction moving. I love every reader and supporter. ♥︎ 
> 
> As always, I appreciate your input and feedback on this story! What are your thoughts? Let me know! Stay safe and healthy. ♥︎


	19. Head Trauma Has Its Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finds Ultimis Takeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☞︎ Real in-game quotes belong to Treyarch/Activision.
> 
> ➪ To the commenters:
> 
> jamieaiken919: You KNOW he’s salty!!! Also, I’m sorry 😔😔😔 It’ll all make sense and everything will be worth it here soon! I have serious plans for this work! I’m gonna set it right (even if it’s not canon).
> 
> Kay: I have “The road is long and dark but I know where we are going.” ☺️ And I understand what you mean! He’s been one of my muse’s since the get-go. (Also, I think every story could use it’s healthy dose of jealousy 😉)

_“do not be ashamed of the wars your soul has fought to save itself“_

•  
•  
•  
 **Elizabeth’s POV:**

Nothing is as complex as the video game Easter Eggs but things aren’t nearly as easy. There are no tasks such as collecting cogs to power an elevator. There is no point in collecting parts to build a weapon and then upgrade it. Time is of the essence in real life, and there are no do-overs. Here, you cannot just restart the next play through and try again.

The elevator ride down to the prison where Ultimis Takeo is being held is nothing but cramped and awkward. No one says a word either when the gate opens at the bottom. It is eerily quiet down here. It sends chills down my spine. Nikolai is one of the first to attempt to step off before I decide to throw my arm out in front to grab his jacket, keeping him in place. He turns around quickly, likely having something rude to say in response. I raise my other hand to my mouth, shushing him before he speaks.

I whisper as quietly as I can, “I don’t like what is down here. I have a feeling this will not be an easy task. Don’t trust the silence.”

All the men look at me as if I’ve grown a third eye. They will always have questions about me. I wrap my hand around the handle of the Mark II that was stuffed in my bag, entirely too big to fit at all. When we first arrived to the island, everything else in my bag had been destroyed by the ocean water, soaked it all through. At least the Mark II is okay. Unfortunately, I don’t have many shots left. That last encounter with the undead left me mostly empty, and I have yet to see any spare Ray Guns sitting around.

We all step off of the elevator, weapons ready. The dank space fills our eyes. Vine work and overgrowth cover the floor and ceiling. It smells like rust, mold, and wet concrete. Once in the center of the room, we spy Ultimis Takeo’s cell. The men do not know what they are looking at, but I do. They see what appears to be a Thrasher, overgrown and overtaking the cell bars that it is locked inside of. But the man they seek is inside, trapped and left to suffer. 

Our Takeo is scowling, his brows pulled tightly together. He’s angry. He, too, understands. He is looking at his other self. He approaches the cell, slowly, dragging his feet with every step. I can here his uneven breathing as he raises a hand out, seemingly to try to touch one of the many branches growing between the bars.

Almost as if on cue, a low rumble comes from the locked up beast. Our Takeo walks backward to the group, pulling his katana from its sheath. The ground begins to shake and loose debris begin to fall from the ceiling. We all twist and turn, frantic and worried, watching other Thrashers by the dozen grow and twist upward off of the ground, as if forming out of thin air. There are too many for comfort but we have no choice. We have to fight back.

And we do.

For the first time since I’ve been here, I truly do see the team work between all of the men. They are a well oiled machine. They banter, as usual, but they work together. They understand that they are all important to the cause. So many thrashers fall at their hands, but more keep coming up in place. None of them are doing what needs to be done to free Ultimis Takeo.

I run, quickly and swiftly away from the rest of the group. I need to try to use what I have left of the Mark II to kill the branches surrounding Ultimis. I catch an opening and I aim. My arms are shaking as raise the gun upward. It’s now or never. I fire at one of the large, individual branches. I groan emanates from the cages thrasher.

“What are you _doing_?!” Takeo is suddenly at my side. He’s pissed.

“We have to free him. He’s inside. It’s the only way this will stop! The branches have to be destroyed!”

He grabs me by both of my shoulders, “What is it that you know about this? Do you claim to be a prophet? Do you claim to be a god? You know nothing of my world.” I’ve never once heard him raise his voice, and he manages still. I can tell he is about to lose his nerve.

“Takeo, I have never steered you wrong. Please, trust me. I have nothing to gain.”

He stares at me for a long moment, not even blinking. It’s unsettling. He relaxes his grip and lets go of my shoulders. He nods swiftly, acknowledging what I said.

I offer him a small smile but his face does not match my own. He looks slightly to the side, at something behind me. Sometimes you witness things in slow motion. I don’t think I have ever experienced it before now. Takeo’s eyes grew wide, frightened. I hear him yell something before I’m struck in the side, hard and with a lot of force. I fly through the air and I hit a stone column nearby. My head cracks hard on the floor when I hit the ground. I can feel the warmth of blood spreading across my scalp.

I see triple of everything. I see three Takeo’s striking down three Thrashers. I know that there is only one of each but head trauma has its perks. The floor and the ceiling switch places as the room rocks backward in my dizzied state. Every sound is echoing around me, distant almost. I think of Rocky 4 where Rocky gets hit really hard by the invincible Russian boxer in the ring and he sees three of them. He asks his coach and friend what he should do. The friend says, “hit the one in the middle.” I doubt that I could fight though.

I see the three Takeo’s run toward me, yelling to the others that he will keep any thrashers from picking me up. I forgot about that detail myself. I doze in and out of consciousness. My head is pounding.

“Vhat on earth happened?” Richtofen sounds a million miles from me. I hardly hear Takeo’s reply. When I open my eyes, Richtofen is shooing Takeo away, taking his place in taking care of me. I’ll have to tell him to apologize later, Takeo meant no harm.

I close my eyes again and try to focus. I feel Edward’s gentle hands rubbing my head. I hear gunfire and more groaning from Ultimis Takeo’s thrasher body. The process repeats over and over.

Then, I hear a man scream. I jolt upright, Richtofen steadying me. That was the scream of a free man.

“They’ve done it. They’ve destroyed the Thrashers.” I smile spreads across my face. No more overgrown tree men. I try to stand before Edward stops me but I fail.

“I zhink you need to shtay put for a minute,” he tries to order.

I scowl at him and push him away. “I’ll be perfectly fine. Things were fine until I was hit in the head. It was an accident you know.”

“I never said it vas.” He says no more as he helps me stand. He holds my hand as we walk to the group. Tank nods to me as we regroup and approach the large cell.

Our Takeo, Primis, is already inside, speaking to his other self.

“I did not believe I would find you in such a place.” Primis sits next to Ultimis, facing opposite directions.

Ultimis raises his head, “I was a warrior. I fought many great battles for the glory of our nation,” he pauses to look at his Primis version before continuing, “for the honor of the dying samurai spirit... I was a hero..” Ultimis’ voice is that of a husk, filling the shell of a lost man.

Primis continues to stare at the back of the cell but opens up himself. “I share this memory. I have lived many of the same victories.

Ultimis turns halfway to face Primis, “I later learned that my victories were.. _unwelcome_.” He rises to his feet, strong and resilient. “His betrayal was driven by petty jealousy. He knew I could endure anything.” He walks outside of the cell now, facing all of us now. “But I fear _not even my own death_.” He growls the last part, almost as if scolding us for saving him.

Primis Takeo follows behind, “This is.. _cruelty_. Who could be so evil as to desire another soul endure such suffering? Who amongst us could be so dishonorable?” Our Takeo is genuinely stunned. He does not understand how someone like him, someone loyal and honest and giving to his country could be treated so badly. To be locked away like a dog who’s done a bad deed, to be left to die, to be left as less than a man.

Ultimis turns around quickly, facing his younger self, “Are you so _blinded_ by your own loyalty?” He strains against his own question. “The orders came _from the emperor himself_.”

The uncomfortable silence that follows is pressurized. It weighs a ton and it affects us all. Primis Takeo is left with nothing but shock. He has been following orders from the emperor his whole life. He has trusted that giving up his life for god and country was the right way to go.

“My life.. my path.. is built upon a lie.” He looks at both of his hands, almost as if trying to see if he is even real himself.

I look to Edward, and I see that same reaction from the cutscene. The dropped shoulders, his eyes falling to the floor. The sudden wave of guilt falling over him was almost visible as well.

Takeo continues on, not seeing what I see. “This realm may have been corrupted and consumed by evil. But we possess the power to change things.” He draws his katana again from the sheath on his belt. “A better tomorrow is possible only if we blow away the ashes of the past.”

He raises the katana to be passed to Ultimis, who accepts it completely. “None of us choose the means by which mercy will find us. But I am at peace.” Ultimis walks away and back into the cell, “I understand what must be done... will you be my _kaishakunin_?”

Primis wastes no time, “It is my honor.”

I know what happens next, Ultimis would start Seppuku, and Primis would end it. Ironically, Primis and Ultimis are opposite on starting and ending. I turn around quickly, only hearing the swords, two quick slices, and all was quiet.

Edward is at my side, reaching inside my shoulder bag. I realize that I had put the summoning key inside before jumping off of the boat. How did I forget?

It glows a brilliant gold and expands, pulling Ultimis Takeo’s soul within its confines. It rises into the air before dropping back into Edward’s hand. 

Our Takeo does not look at any one of us, his eyes are on the key still. Emotions swarm his face but he does not indulge in any one of them. It must be hard to keep your composure when you no one expects you to.

Tank shakes his head and purses his lips. “Three down, one to go. Guess it’s you next, Nikolai.”

“Nein. Zhere is somezhing else ve must do. Zhere is a chain of events zhat must be set in motion. Call it our insurance policy, in case ve don’t like where ve end up.”

He looks to me and offers a smile but I have none to offer.

“The prison?”

“Eh, ja. Vhat is wrong vith it?”

My heart races. I know some events don’t happen in this timeline but going to that prison still makes me antsy.

“Let’s get a move on. Let’s get there on time. You can’t afford to be late.”

He looks at me, a question is on his mind but he doesn’t ask. One day he will have the answer.

But for now I guess we’re going to fucking Alcatraz. Thankfully in this timeline it’ll be a short trip.  
•  
•  
•  
•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuuuuuu for reading. This was a LONG one, that’s for sure. I would love any feedback that you have for me. ♡︎ Stay safe and healthy


	20. Alcatraz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ew. The prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for all of the love on this work! You all mean so much to me! Thank you!
> 
> Marty - Thank you so much! Edward is my duuuude and exploring his character is so fun. I REALLY hope I don’t disappoint later! I really want to make this story end happy! ❤️
> 
> Kay - It really is so sad. They are the people we started with. I’m on the prowl to make it right!! ❤️
> 
> jamieaiken919 - IM TRYING BUT ITS GONNA BE A ROUGH RIDE FOR A MINUTE 😭❤️
> 
> LunaMarieMaxis115 - Thank you so much for reading! These characters have been in my life for a very long time. And writing them as been so fun (and it’s a lot of research, ya know?) I did reply with my Tumblr!!!!

_”from which stars have we fallen to meet each other here?” - friedrich nietzsche ♡︎_

•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Elizabeth’s POV:**

At this point I was numb to the teleportation methods of this universe. Walking from one world to another, from Zetsubou to Alcatraz was as simple as walking through a doorway. But the change in climate was shocking. We went from a strong humidity in the air to a dry, hot heat.

The island of Alcatraz appeared to be in a perpetual nightfall when we arrived. Edward made an off hand comment about having never seeing the sun here. Oddly enough, we were just outside the building that housed the underground laboratory. In the Blood of the Dead cutscene in the game, the post revelations Primis crew (and an entirely new cycle of crew at that) arrived late and a hells half acre away from the lab. I’m hoping that things don’t head that direction. I am on edge being here, nausea settling in. I follow the rest of the men, who follow Richtofen as he strolls easily toward the lab. I run to catch up to him.

“Are you sure we’re not late?”

He cocks his head to the side and raises a brow, noticing my voice a little more frantic than usual. “Und _vhy_ would it matter if ve are late? Ve arrived exactly vhen ve meant to and needed to.”

I look away from him and just continue walking. I don’t want to answer his question. “This place just gives me the heebie jeebies, that’s all.”

He laughs lightly beside me, grabbing my hand in his. My heart flutters quickly. “Und.. vhat are, uhm, _heebie jeebies_?”

I smirk and shake my head, “This place freaks me out, okay? Nothing good comes from here. Brat.”

“I am not a brat.”

“Mhm.” I smile and grip his hand tighter.

“You guys give me the heebie jeebies,” Tank teases from behind. “Where are we going anyway?”

“Ve are going to pick something up from a friend. Down zhese stairs. Zhis way, if you please.”

When he said “ _this way, if you please_ ” the unsettling feeling set in again.

I’m ready to leave already.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
At the bottom of the stairs, it’s colder. The freezers lining the walls, a centralized desk in the middle. It is just us for now. An angry traveler Richtofen is nowhere to be seen.

I let go of Richtofen’s hand and begin to make my rounds around the room. I get lost in my own curiosity as the men talk.

“Explain why you have people in freezer?” Nikolai asks this question a lot calmer and smoother than I’m used to hearing.

“I actually vish I could explain that in a vay that makes sense. Zhey work for me. Zhat’s zhe easier answer.”

Nikolai nods his head and doesn’t ask any other questions. Maybe he doesn’t want to know deep down.

I am standing at the end of the center table, shifting through some books on the table. Neither of them make a lick of sense, I don’t know German. I don’t notice that the men’s conversation ends abruptly. The room is silent for once. But it makes the hair on the back of my neck prickle. I peer up from the books through my eyelashes and I look at the group standing in front of me on the other side of the table. They are all looking my way, but looking through me almost, at something behind me.

I close the heavy book I’m looking at and grasp it between both of my hands. I’ll use it as a weapon if I have to. I whip around in a panic, holding the book in the air, ready to swing. My shoulder brushes the man’s chest as I turn, he was so close.

The traveler Primis Richtofen had stepped through the teleporter right behind me. He is who the men were looking at. And before I can apologize for almost hitting him, he had already taken the book from my hand.

He smirks briefly, an antagonizing one. “Move quicker next time, you might get lucky.” He watches me, staying as close as he’s been the whole time. “Who are you?”

Before I can answer he brushes me off entirely. “I do not recognize zhis one. But no matter. I have somezhing for you.” He walks over to my Edward, and hands him the box containing the rest of the blood vials for the men in the group. My Edward reaches and grabs the box with both of his hands, he peers down at the vials, there are 6, two for each man.

He peers up and me, as well as the traveling Richtofen.

“Zhere are only 6, doctor.”

My Edward nods his head, understanding what that means. I understand too. There are none for me.

“You wouldn’t have any blood vials for me.” I try to sound confident. “I wasn’t... accounted for.”

Tank walks over to me and faces the two Edward’s. “What are those things for anyway? Blood vials?”

“They’re a safety. You can’t get stuck in a reality or sent to a different one because the blood vials are from different places themselves. You will always exist in your current reality as long as you have those on your person. You just have to drink them. The insurance policy.”

I regret opening my mouth the second that the words started flowing.

“Wait, fucking _what_?” Tank is looking at me now. The rest of the men say nothing, waiting for my next outburst.

The traveler Richtofen approaches me swiftly, grabbing my upper arm in a vice grip and whipping me around, “ja, please continue?! Vhat _else_ do you have to say?” He turns his head to look at my Edward, “Vhat did you tell her?” His voice is total poison.  
“Not a zhing! She just knows. Take your hand off of her.” He slams the box of blood vials on the table and begins to walk around it to us. 

I’m instantly pissed off at this turn of events. Use my other hand and I grab at the traveler’s vest, pulling him close to my face so I can tell him under my breath, “ _Remember my face because this isn’t going to work. I’ll be back._ ”

He lets me go but I wasn’t done. I swung my fist up sharply and swiftly, striking him precisely under his chiseled jaw. He recoils back, holding his jaw between a tight hand.

“I shall take zhat into account, woman.” He looks briefly at the other men before a portal hole opens up behind him. “I shall take my leave. Goodbye.”

He’s gone in a flash and we are all left to ourselves. Tank loses it, and busts out in a belly laugh.

“Damn girl, that was a beautiful sight.”

Nikolai chimes in next, “Maybe we can test out fists on this other one.” My Edward throwing him a sideways glance, annoyed. “How do you know about blood?” This question is directed at me.

“Listen, I just know things. Call them hunches. Call them visions. I don’t care. I just really want to leave this place.”

“But there are no blood vials for you, Elizabeth. What of that?”

“I don’t think that the rules apply to me. It doesn’t matter. Can we go?”

The men say nothing.

Edward instructs them to go outside and they follow instructions without complaint (that’s a first).

“Vhy would it not matter? You matter, Elizabeth. You have to be a part of my plan.”

“Edward, I don’t think it would matter for me either way. I don’t think the blood would work for me.”

“Vhy? Vhy on earth do you zhink zhat?”

Tears well up in my eyes. Maybe it’s just a theory but it’s all I’ve come up with.

“I’m not from this universe at all. Every reality you look for in this specific universe of realities, I won’t be there. I’m not from this place at all or any place around here. I am basically a living blood vial all on my own. I don’t need the blood because my own works.”

He wraps his arms around me, a giant bear hug. I rest the side of my head against his shoulder, my tears wetting the cotton of his white shirt. He kisses my head.

“How do you know zhis?”

“I don’t. I just feel it in my bones. And it’s not a good feeling.”

“I’ll protect you from anyzhing, I promise.”

“I know you’ll try. And I promise to try to protect you.”

He giggles into my hair, “I don’t know how a woman shorter than me can try to protect me.”

I smile, “Make sure to duck behind me then when it counts.”

He squeezes me tighter, roping his arms around me as far as he can reach.

“I love you, Elizabeth.”

I pull back from him to look him in the eye. He’s trying to avoid my gaze. That took a lot for him to say anything at all. I wonder if he’s ever said it to anyone.

“I love you too, Edward.”  
•  
•  
•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I ope.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. You are the best people ever and I’m so glad you’re all here ❤️


	21. Dreams Are Alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew meets Stalingrad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super quick chapter arriving to you all! The last one was a lil short so I decided to give you this one quickly! Thank you all for reading and supporting this work. 🖤

**“No one expects an angel to set the world on fire.“**

☼  
☼  
☼  
☼  
 **Elizabeth’s POV:**

As we walk outside, my knees are weak and shaky. I can’t tell if it’s because of the fact that I had just realized that we are getting close to Revelations and meeting Dr. Monty or the fact that we are going to skydive into the Gorod Krovi map. 

I think it’s a combination of all of it. Nothing has changed in the timeline. Revelations is going to end exactly how I expect it to. And I don’t know how to fix it. I just wish I knew how I got here. And I wish I could figure out how I’m going to get back to this world to stop Blood of the Dead from ending that way. I have a lot of work to do.

Edward is handing the men their respective blood vials and they all accept them without question. Why don’t they ever ask questions when it counts? Why can they not communicate and work together? This is futile, all of it. He’s going on to explain that Ultimis Nikolai is I’m Stalingrad. He says that “he won’t be himself” and “it’s going to be very tricky to find him to talk to him.” His German accent is fluid and non stressed. I wish I had the skill to hide my emotions so well.

“You okay, Beth? You’re looking a little peaked.” Tank is in front of me, trying to catch my eye now.

I don’t look at him alone, I ask the whole group, “Before we move on to Stalingrad, can I ask an odd favor of one of you?”

None of them answer out loud, they all just nod their heads in agreement.

“Can I... hold on to one of you before we teleport? Like, really hold on? I’m scared.”

Nikolai chuckles at my question, “What you scared of? Stalingrad is great and beautiful city.”

“Please, Nikolai. Can you humor me? Prove me wrong, then?”

He sniffs and purses his lips, and then agrees to my request. “Fine, you can hold to me, this will be fun adventure.”

Edward scowls and then makes eye contact with me. I shrug my shoulders and wave my arms vaguely at him. I doubt he’s ever been skydiving. Neither have I.

Edward calls to Maxis next, taking no time to get things moving.

“Maxis! Can you hear me? Ve have the blood, ve can move on to the next place!”

Almost instantly, the air beside us almost rips open, a giant doorway into Russia. It’s odd though, typically there are separate portals for each individual person. But there’s one giant doorway for us all. Through the doorway, it’s a bird’s eye view of Stalingrad below, smoke and flame licking the destroyed buildings scattered around the city. It is a total battle field below. For a moment I wonder if this is what it’s like to play god, to look down on the war ruined world below.

I peer at Nikolai, his brows pulled together. I can see the gears turning in his head as he tries to put the details together. I walk up to him and loop my arm through his elbow. He’s startled at first but he made a promise that I could hold on to him. He pulls my arm into his side tight and secure.

Edward nods at all of us, “Are ve ready? It is time.”

We all share a few looks before stepping through the portal and into the air. The men didn’t anticipate that they would literally be stepping into that bird’s eye view that we all saw through the portal. It was total chaos from the moment we slipped through.

_We were free falling through the air._

The wind whipped and slapped our faces. It was almost entirely too difficult to breathe.

“This was part of your plan, Richtofen?!” Takeo flips around, yelling into the atmosphere surrounding us.

“Not exactly!” is all Edward could say before getting the wind knocked out of him again.

I feel Nikolai use his other free hand to grab my arm in a double hold, afraid of accidentally letting me go.

Planes and bullets fly around us, buzzing through the air with high speed. 

I notice the dead men falling with us, likely from destroyed aircraft.

Tank points below us, “There! That one’s got a parachute!”

In unison, we all narrow our bodies to point downward. We need to create enough speed to catch up to the parachuted soldier. 

“Elizabeth, you need use your free hand to grab him! You need to secure us!” Nikolai yells to me, he’s using both of his hands to hold on to me. He’s right. I hope I don’t fuck this up. But I don’t have time to think. The falling soldier is very imminent.

I reach out and I grab ahold of his jacket, my knuckles screaming at my grasp. It burns to hold on so tight. Thankfully, once I grab ahold Nikolai releases one hand from my arm and grabs ahold too, securing us to the parachute. The other men grab ahold as well and that sends us spiraling even more, flipping erratically through the air.

“Pull the reserve!”

Tank listens attentively and reaches forward to the front of the man’s vest, pulling the ring like a grenade and releasing the parachute. Once it catches air, we abruptly stop free falling. The sudden decrease in speed was dizzying. My stomach lurches and I gag on my own vomit.

“Are you alright, Elizabeth?” Edward’s inquiry comes a little too soon.

We hear a low rumble below us. I see Nikolai peer downward and his eyes growing in shock.

I look down and I see something of legend. Two large wings, waving and brushing the clouds aside like they aren’t even there. It’s an actual fucking dragon that I’m looking at. My jaw drops and I meet eyes with Nikolai. He’s stunned too.

“What in the _fuck_ is that?!” is all I hear Tank say before the dragon skates by us, disrupting our gentle parachute trip. It is almost as if it is entirely made of fire. I could feel the heat rolling off of it as it passed. The wyver turns around quickly up above, so large and ominous that it blocks out the light. It’s beautiful.

It speeds by us and disappears through the clouds again. I can see its flame light up a portion of the sky below.

We seem to fall for forever before we come in for a landing on solid ground. We gather our bearings and stand up together, taking in the destruction around us.

Nikolai stares at the robot nearby. The robot takes a few staggered steps forward toward us.

Tank breathes heavily, “who’s in there?”

Nikolai answers him, “It is.. me.” A tone of defeat is in his voice.

Tank huffs, “Well, that was easy enough.”

It’s my turn, “No, it’s not easy. He’s drunk.”

The second I say it we all see the bottle drop from his hand inside the robot as he grabs for the triggers of the giant guns attached to the robot he rides in.

“ _Hit the deck!_ ” I yell, hoping that we all get to the ground before he kills us all. I tuck my head in my arms to hide my face.

The bullets hit the walls of a destroyed behind us, missing us just in time. He keeps firing though, sloppily. I don’t know what he’s firing at at this point.

I hear that familiar rumble again, then crushing metal. I peer up from my arms and I see the robot being lifted high into the sky. The same dragon has his robot grabbed tightly between its claws.

As the dragon flies by us, it tosses the robot like a ball into a nearby building.

“Ho.ly. shit,” Tank includes, annunciating the two syllables of holy as he speaks.

“We must get out of here! Before that beast comes back!” Takeo runs ahead of us, to another building to seek shelter.

Edward raises his brow and follows, “I’m curious vhat beast you are referring to. Nikolai or zhe dragon?”  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Edward’s POV:**

The ruins of this city are spectacular. Was this all done by a group of dragons? Group 935 really has outdone themselves with their work resurrecting the reptiles. But that’s of no talking point. We are so close.

“ _Maxis!!_ Can you hear me? We are so close!”

All we need is Nikolai’s soul, and then we can go to Agartha, to the house. We can live in peace. It can finally be over. We can all finally be safe.

I do have a pit in my stomach though. What of Elizabeth? Will she be able to come with us? Will she be able to stay? I don’t think I could lose her, I don’t think I’d be able to tolerate it. 

I cannot believe that I told her that I love her either. I do, of course. I just did not think that I’d ever admit my own feelings out loud. 

I have a lot to unpack mentally but when am I supposed to find the time?

We need to get to Nikolai. And once we do, we will get to the house and then Elizabeth and I will talk. No sooner, no later.

Nikolai can only be a few blocks away, we just need to head toward the building he crashed into.

I peer out an open window and gaze at the building across from us. There is a giant gapping hole just the right size for the robot to fit through.

“Can we take a breather, doc? I see your brain working and I think we can afford to take a seat for two seconds.” Tank is always the one to ask. I’m eager to get out of here. We could be done with this so quickly if we could just do the work.

I nod quickly but say nothing. Fine, take a break.

I sit down and lean against a nearby wall. I cannot lie, relaxing my legs feels great. And this wall is hard but it’s wunderbar as a headrest as well.

Elizabeth is quick to be by me, but she lays down on her side and rests her head in my lap. It’s a sweet gesture and makes me think of that evening in Der Reise. I barely even knew her then and I was her pillow that night too. She clung to me to keep warm. A smile warms my face, and I don’t try to hide it. 

I stroke her brown hair softly, intertwining the strands between my fingers. Soon, she’s snoring.

The other men share a laugh at her quickness in falling asleep.

“Nothing phases her, that I’m sure,” Takeo smiles and shakes his head, “I too wish I could fall asleep so easily.”

“Either she doesn’t care or she’s just wiped,” Tank adds, “I think the sky fall did her in.”

We all nod in agreement and go back to our own thinking. Tank is cleaning his guns quietly. Takeo is reading the various promotional posters lining the walls. Nikolai is leaning against another wall, eyes closed. The silence is welcome, that’s for sure.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Elizabeth’s POV:**

_I’m standing in a white room. Everything is white. The walls. The floor. The ceiling. It is all white. And the white is endless. Where am I? The white has no beginning or end. I can see only white for miles._

_The last I remember is falling asleep on Edward’s lap. I have no idea where I am. There is no noise. It is totally silent. Even my thoughts are deafening._

_Slowly an image starts to appear. It is a hospital scene. A bed appears, surrounded my IV poles. I hear slow, subtle beep from a vitals machine. I hear a low whirring of air from the oxygen tubing coming from the wall behind the bed. The hospital room is still very white, almost sterile._

_A girl now appears in the hospital bed. It takes me a minute but I recognize her. She has brown hair, disheveled and unkempt from being in a hospital. Her face is pale from lack of sunlight. She has a collection of wires coming from monitors on her chest and head._

_Then it dawns on me. That girl is me. I notice the giant cut across her forehead, stitched and closed. I must have gotten it from the car accident. My lips are dry and cracked. I have healing bruises on my cheeks and face. I look like hell._

_I hear someone clear their throat behind me._

_I turn around, startled and quick, to find a little girl behind me. She’s standing much shorter than me. She can’t be any more than 10 years old. She’s a beautiful little girl, dark hair and blue eyes. Her pale pink dress stands out in contrast compared to the white background around us._

_She offers me a toothy smile and reaches her hand out to me. I take it and she begins shaking hands with me._

_“Hello Elizabeth! I’m glad to finally meet you.”_

_“Are we actually meeting? Where am I?”_

_“You’re at home! See?!” She points to myself, in the hospital bed._

_“But I fell asleep. In Stalingrad. I’m not really at home.”_

_“Your soul isn’t home but your body is though.”_

_That sent a chill down my spine._

_“You need to help us.”_

_“Help who?”_

_“Me. My dad. Your friends. To name a few.”_

_“Who are you?”_

_The little girl giggles and shakes her head, “Think, silly. You’ve known me half of your life!”_

_I keep silent as I watch the girl in front of me. I don’t know who this is, right? How can I?_

_She exhales sharply and shakes her head._

_“Come on, Elizabeth. I don’t have much time, he’ll hear me._

_Who will hear her? I look her up and down again. I notice something new this time. She is holding something in her hand._

_It’s a teddy bear._

_**Holy shit.** _

_This is Samantha. Samantha Fucking Maxis, standing right in front of me._

_“Samantha?”_

_“Yay! Finally you got it!”_

_“What is happening?”_

_“I need your help. Well, we need your help. I’m tired of living this life over and over. I got an outsider to help.”_

_“How am I supposed to help? I haven’t been able to do anything.”_

_“He can’t see you.”_

_“Who can’t see me?”_

_She steps forward, looking around the room as if to see if anyone is listening, then waves me forward with her tiny hand. I lean down and she whispers in my ear, “Monty.”_

_She leans away quickly and frantically looks around the room._

_“Oh. Him. How come he can’t see me?”_

_“You’re not from around our world. He doesn’t know you exist here.”_

_“You brought me here?”_

_“Yes! All by myself! I’m so happy that I did!”_

_“You are thinking I can defeat him? He’s practically a god.”_

_“I hope you can. You may not be able to right now. I may have to bring you back a second time.”_

_“And where am I going to go in the meantime?”_

_“Well, when you get to the house he won’t be happy that you’re there. You’ll have to escape him and leave.”_

_“You have this all planned out don’t you?”_

_“Yep! I don’t have any plans after though. The rest is up to you. I just want him to be fearful by the sight of you at first.”_

_“He won’t be scared of a mortal.”_

_“You might be surprised, Elizabeth! He doesn’t like change!”_

_“So I’ll have to leave the house and come back here? For what? The men to suffer alone?”_

_“You’ll see them again, you know.”_

_“But I’m worried. When?”_

_“Before it’s too late. I’ll make sure to get you.”_

_“But Edward-“_

_She rolls her eyes. Sassy little girl. “I know you love him. I’ll help you work it out. At least you chose the good one.”_

_That made me smile. At least she knows which one she hates._

_I don’t feel at ease though. I’m going to get to Revelations and Samantha, of all people, is going to get me out right before Monty teleports the men back in time to fight his silly war. This 10 year old is going to rescue me._

_“I need to go, Elizabeth. He’s coming.”_

_“Monty?”_

_“Ya. He doesn’t know anything.”_

_“You’re really smart, Samantha.”_

_“I learned a few things in the pyramid.”_

_“You didn’t lose those skills when you got to the house?”_

_“He thinks I did. But I didn’t.” A devilish little grin spreads across her small face and she giggles again. Hearing her giggle, it was instant recognition. The same giggle when the box goes to move and you get the teddy bear. Another chill travels down my back. Talking to her though, I keep forgetting she’s so young._

_“I gotta go! I’ll talk to you soon!”_

_“But I have more questions-“_

_She was gone in a rush. The hospital room starts to fade behind me as well as the white, the dream fading into dreamland._

I sit up quickly, the Stalingrad reality coming into place. I am up too quick and the room spins.

Edward is quick to keep me upright, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Weird dream. I’m fine.”  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the man behind the curtain reveals themselves. But are you really surprised? 😉🖤 Let me know what you think! Thank you all for reading! Stay safe and happy!


	22. Doctor Monty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter Eggs aren’t involved in a real life Stalingrad. The crew is approaching Ultimis Nikolai rather quickly. Monty appears. Sophia and Elizabeth argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *All real in-game quotes belong to Treyarch/Activision. This is a fanfiction work*
> 
> jamieaiken919: And I can’t WAIT for that to happen. Monty is an ass.
> 
> *Thank you for the love and kudos, I appreciate all of it so much! ♡︎*
> 
> *THANK YOU FOR INSPIRING ME TO WRITE*
> 
> THIS IS A LONG ONE GUYS. ENJOY.

_“If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man. You win some, lose some, all the same to me.” - Ace of Spades_

**Edward’s POV:**

As I look at the skeletal state of Stalingrad, I can’t help but feel a sense of regret. I feel as if my own choices and personal mistakes resulted in this city being destroyed by a never ending war. As we navigate through the city, there are piles of rubble filling the once wide open streets. There are bullets flying far above our heads, coming from planes that seem to fly endlessly in a battle that will never be won. Even scarier still, the dragons. Actual dragons are sharing the planes’ air, filling the sky with their red hot flame. I feel as if one could swoop down at any moment and kill us all. I do wonder though if it would be a mercy to just end it all quickly. But we’ve come this far, so I can’t linger on the what-if’s. I also need to stop getting lost in my own thought. It’s entirely too depressing.

I sense that there are eyes on me so I begin to look around. Not a single one of the group is looking my way, but I have that odd sixth-sense feeling that we’re being watched. I look around and observe no undead around us either. I catch Elizabeth looking up toward the sky, stopping dead in her tracks, and I follow her gaze.

One of the few dragons is flying low, just above the building rooftops, looking down upon us. If it had any thought, I would say that it is sizing us up. Asking itself if we are friend or foe. I hope it’s not the latter. It flies by and doubles back, a little lower this time. I have a bad feeling about this.

“I zhink ve need to seek shelter quickly.”

Tank raises a brow at my statement. “There’s an open door up those stairs over there. That building with the pillars in the front. What’s up?”

“Dempsey, you’re skilled at vatching around you, perhaps you could try looking up.”

He huffs loudly before peering up at the clouds. His eyes grow wide as he catches on to my meaning. We hear a low rumble come from the dragon’s throat. I believe it has made its decision about us. The scales around the dragon’s neck begin to glow with a hot orange-red light.

This is amazing. This is a once in a lifetime view and I cannot believe that I’m here to witness this, of all things. A dragon strike? How amazing would it be to die by dragon fire? That would be a valiant way to go I think.

Tank grabs ahold of Takeo and Nikolai’s arms, thrusting them toward the building ahead. “We’re about to turn to candle sticks, fucking _move_! Elizabeth, follow them!” He turns to me, “This isn’t observation time. Run!”

I step backward and slip in some mud, falling and landing on my back. I sit still, watching the beauty unfold before me. The dragon’s flame begins to lick the ground in front of me, growing in size and approaching quickly.

I hear Elizabeth in the distance behind me, screaming at me to get up quickly. My senses catch up to me and I decide to stand up and move. 

Before I can though, I feel a hard tug on my vest’s shoulder, Tank literally pulling me up into the air. “Get it moving, doc!” I land on my feet and he shoves me toward the building the other’s went to.

After a hard run inside, the ground we once stood is engulfed in flames. We sit quietly and wait for the dragon to fly away, likely drawn to another target.

“German, do you have death wish? You made little effort to get to safety.” I’m confused about Nikolai’s sudden concern about my well being.

“You hesitated. You were waiting for the dragon to strike you down. That is how it appeared.” Now Takeo is chastising me, too?

Tank says nothing as he takes a seat on a nearby table, he just shakes his head and sighs. He does motion toward Elizabeth, who’s glare would probably kill me easier than a dragon strike.

I feel my face get hot. She’s shorter than me but I feel as if she is staring me down from high above me.

“I got distracted. It vas a dragon. I have never seen one before.”

“You’ve seen a _hell_ of a lot more than me and I still didn’t hesitate. Do you seriously not give a shit about your own life?”

How do I answer that? I’ve lived this life many times before. I am so tired. But I cannot say that out loud.

I walk away from them all and up a second set of marble stairs to an upper level. I need to take a moment to think to myself. There are a lot of computers and machines up here as well as on the first level. There is also a balcony opening up to a wide ground below. What a strange place.

I pull out a stool and sit beside a computer that is quietly beeping. I feel awkward. I think I may have started a fight I shouldn’t have. I focus on the things cluttered around. Papers on the floor, random office supplies scattered everywhere. There’s a cigarette ash dish with an age’s old cigarette propped up on the side. There’s a single mint in a wrapper in the dish too. The mint is tempting honestly. When did I eat last?

After looking around awkwardly and ensuring that no one is watching, I sneak the mint from the tray and unwrap it. I’m going to enjoy my spoils while I can, even though it’s in the form of a red and white starburst mint. It’s just the right amount of sweet too. I can’t help that I’ve got a sweet tooth, sometimes I like candy. It makes me feel good. I close my eyes and imagine the nights in the libraries in medical school, studying all of the science I could before falling asleep between the pages. I had heard that eating something mint flavored while studying improves your memory. I don’t know how true that is, but I had my far share of candy mints in school.

“What’re you eating?” Elizabeth’s voice startles me and my face turns red once more.

I roll the mint around in my mouth, “Ehm, a mint?”

“Where did you find that at?”

“It vas sitting on zhe desk.”

She smiles and shakes her head. She moves toward me, turning my stool around to face her. She sits down on my lap sideways and puts her arm around my back.

I wrap my arms around her and hold her close, resting my head on to her chest. The only time she’d be above me is if she’s sitting in my lap.

She rests her chin on the top of my head, “I’m sorry for being mad at you. I worry about you because I care.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

“Zhat is somezhing zhat is new to me. Zhe only person to seem to care vas Maxis.”

“Well, I’m here and I care about you too.”

We sit in silence for a moment before we hear bustling down below on the lower level.

I hear Takeo’s voice, “Richtofen, there is a power switch. Should we pull it?”

Elizabeth and I exchange looks before we separate and move down the stairs. At the bottom to the side the power switch sits, obvious.

“I guess ve can at least see what happens. Pull it.”

Takeo grabs the handle and pulls the switch downward to the floor. Sparks fly briefly before we hear machines begin to come to life around us. For the first time since being inside, I decide to actually see what is here. To the far wall of the room, a giant globe device looms above, with about a million wires coming from the top. The globe appears to have a lens inside of it as well, looking like a giant eyeball now that I look closer.

The globe begins to move, and then suddenly, it begins to speak.

“Power restored. Systems operational. Maxis..?”

Takeo responds first, “It is a woman. German as well. Is she speaking of the same Maxis you speak of as well, Richtofen?”

“Ja. I believe she is.”

“I am Strategic Operations Planning Heuristic Intelligence Analyzer. SOPHIA.”

Suddenly I realize. “Uh believe it or not, SOPHIA used to be Maxis’ secretary. How she became a machine, I know not.”

The orb moves its giant eye to face me instantly, noticeably staring me down.

Elizabeth elbowed me and I look at her. She wants to say something but she is not sure if she should. I’ve grown close enough to her that I can start to read her expressions.

I look back at the eye and I notice that it is now staring at Elizabeth. The eye speaks again.

“Do you trust Richtofen? I do not trust Richtofen. Richtofen tried to kill my beloved Maxis. Richtofen tried to kill Samantha. Do not trust him. He is an evil that must be extinguished.” For a robot, her voice is accusatory. It hurts.

I am also confused, “Beloved? You und Maxis? Vhen?”

Before the eye can speak farther Elizabeth speaks up finally. “You have the wrong guy, Sophia.” She turns to me and continues, “Sophia and Maxis were a thing in the Ultimis timeline. She’s angry at your other self for trying to kill him and Samantha.” Elizabeth turns back to the eye, her own eyes burning as she continues, “You have a greater than thou personality for someone who would hide a zombie bite, Sophia. Isn’t that why Maxis took you out and forced you into this? To save your life? He knew that you were infected.”

I had never faced a lot of awkward situations until Elizabeth came into the picture. If there is one thing I know for certain, she does have a backbone.

The eye says nothing to her.

Elizabeth doesn’t stop, getting one final jab in, “Maybe take a better look with your high tech eye. Even little Samantha knows the difference between the two.”

Sophia finally speaks, “Maxis liked me. He would not like you.”

“I would bet different to be honest with you. We aren’t the bad guys, Sophia. I can promise you that. We’re here to help.”

The eye contemplates for a moment again before speaking again. “If that is the case, do not die. It would make me unhappy. It would be selfish.”

The eye moves back to its center stationary position and stops moving finally.

“I’m not gonna question any of that. I don’t wanna know.” Tank says to the group, shaking his head again before looking outside, “Hey! I see that robot thing on the other side of the piles of rubble! Do you think the other Nikolai is over there still?”

Our Nikolai joins Tank at the doorway, “There is way to find out. We go look for ourselves. If he is, let’s get this over quickly.”

We all meet eyes and nod to each other. We have a mutual understanding of our mission. We need to get to the house.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
**Elizabeth’s POV:**

"I have been watching. I have seen each and every one of your misdeeds. I know who you are. Sounds ominous, doesn't it? GOOD! Because it fucking is!”

The male voice looms over each and every single one of us as we step outside to face the torn up city once again.

Tank laughs sarcastically, “First a talking eyeball and now the fucking sky is talking to us. Is that you, god?”

“It’s Doctor Monty,” I scowl, “It’s him. He’s the one talking. The one from the gumball machine.”

Monty continues again, as if speaking through a microphone in the sky, “The entirety of the universe is fractured and broken. Something that you clowns hold more than at least some degree of responsibility for. Guess what? You're gonna fix it! Look, just do what you usually do. Listen out for radios and things, and I'll help wherever I can.”

He totally blew me off. Maybe Samantha was right in my dream. He can’t see me or hear me. If that’s true, maybe that could give me an edge later. I need to start using this to my advantage. He’s going to talk to everyone but Richtofen eventually. He’s going to try to create doubt in all of the men so they are less likely to trust Edward. I have to combat this.

“Guys, whatever he says, question it. You don’t know him.”

Nikolai turns to me, “And how you know?”

“Why would you trust someone who’s been in the dark the entire time? He’s not good news.”

The booming voice speaks again, going on about how the universe is destroyed and that the timelines are a mess. He blames the men for sending Maxis’ brain up in a machine to Agartha. _“He opened the portal between the worlds and well, that’s when shit really went tits up,”_ as he put it. He explains how Samantha is screwed up but safe inside the house as well.

Edward is watching me the entire time he speaks, a single brow raised. Once Monty stops speaking, Edward begins to walk toward the other Nikolai’s robot in the distance.

“Ve must keep moving men. Ve are on a tight schedule.”

The rest of us look at each other. My heart is beating nervously in my chest. Monty has finally decided to introduce himself. We are so close... too close. I begin to follow Edward when I hear the other mens’ footsteps follow behind me.

A weird static fills the air and we hear him speak again, “Okay... Nikolai, Dempsey, Takeo... I'm only talking to you right now. Richtofen? He can't hear me, see? He's probably off doing his own thing right now anyway. No change there, I suppose. The good news is, you're nearly done! It'll soon be time to come to the house. But, this plan, this big plan... a lot of it's been riding on Richtofen. Before he caught up with you guys, he spent years traveling. Searching out just the right versions of you. The ones who held the key to closing off the other dimensions. I think you know by now exactly what that entails. Point is, he's kind of surplus to requirements these days. He's been in the house for AGES! But uh, don’t tell him. Anyway, it'll all make sense when you get here, you'll see. Honestly, it's going to be fine! Oh, shit... I'd completely forgotten to introduce myself. Ah, uh... I'm Doctor Monty. Hello. So nice to see you all."

I feel sweat beading on my forehead. I can hear him regardless of who he focuses on. Edward did not hear him but I could. Monty has no idea that I’m here yet.

Tank places a hand on my shoulder and holds a finger up to his mouth, shushing me to keep me quiet. Takeo and Nikolai come up next to me too.

“How do you know that it was Monty before he even introduced himself?” Tank questions, the other men watching me inquisitively.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes, “I’m not from here. I’m from a different time. A different universe. I know your lives and how this is going to go.” The tears roll down my face, hot and salty.

Takeo sighs, “I figured that it was something along those lines. Thank you for telling us. Finally.”

Nikolai smiles lightly, “Do not cry, Elizabeth. We are not mad for your secrecy. But does Richtofen not know more about this than you?”

It felt like a slap in the face. I literally just told them that I know how their stories go and they still do not trust my judgement. I decide to not respond to that comment.

“Please, just question everything. That’s all I ask.”

They all look between each other before nodding their heads in agreement. Finally, they know about me. But they do not trust me. I guess that is to be expected. I’m just as secretive as Edward and Doctor Monty. I just asked them to question everything. I just hope they question things before it’s too late.

“We best catch up to Richtofen before he asks question. We shall not speak a word of any of this.” Takeo motions for us to follow behind Edward who is a ways ahead of us now. He has no idea we weren’t following. He’s likely he caught up in his own world, just as Monty said.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a looong one. But there are a lot of details I wanted in there. Hopefully I delivered well enough.
> 
> As always, I enjoy your comments and thoughts. I LOVE talking to you guys. Thank you for everything. Stay safe and healthy. Love you all. ♡︎


	23. Flames.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew battles the dragon and finds the other Nikolai. Then they get ready to go to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✔︎ All in-game quotes belong to Treyarch/Activision. This is a fanfiction.
> 
> Jamieaiken919 - Oh, there’s gonna be a lot of Monty BS coming soon. We are FAR from over, I can tell you that much!
> 
> Kay - We are far from over and that means more suspense but it’ll all be worth it! I promise! Monty will get what he deserves.
> 
> ✩✩ As a fun little spoiler because the next few parts are gonna be a shit show (obviously Revelations doesn’t go well), Elizabeth is going to get her day soon enough. I do have a question though. Do you all like The Beatles? Here’s some lyrics for you: “What would you think if I sang out of tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me? Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key. Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends...” 🎶✩✩

_“Some things need to be lost before they can be found.“_

**Elizabeth’s POV:**

The walk was quiet and awkward and it keeps getting awkward. A shadow flies above our heads, a buzzing noise following. I look up and I see Sophia, she had escaped her restraints on the wall. We did nothing to help her. Apparently she had everything she needed. She watches us intently from above but continues to move on to something she sees in the distance. 

Tank kicks a broken piece of concrete before interacting with the orb, “Why are you here? What do you want now?”

“Maxis told me he had a plan. It has been so long, I miss him.”

“Well, we really can’t help you there. We haven’t exactly seen the guy alive either.”

“Maxis will find me.”

“Well, I sure hope so. But we’ve got shit to do, sorry to cut this talk short.”

“Are you aware of just how significantly outnumbered you are?”

Tank shakes his head and looks at the rest of us. Edward has stopped walking up ahead as well.

Tank continues, “We’ve made it this far. No point in stopping now.”

“I calculated the odds of you defeating the dragon. I will not share them, they are not encouraging. I will leave you now. Maxis, I must go to him. The paradox must be resolved.”

Nikolai, stepping in with total disbelief, “Dragon?! _What dragon_?”

But Sophia was gone. She was gone so quickly too. This is a bazaar universe indeed. There is a lack of tasks to complete like the game. But things are still on course to the exact place I know that they’re headed. There’s no room for change. It’s bullshit. How did she escape her hold? How did she get all of the info she needed to escape? I guess it doesn’t matter. I guess I’m stressing about the fact that things are snowballing at a quicker pace than I want them too. Things aren’t the same as the game that I’m used to and I need to realize the gravity of that reality.

The men are yelling at each other when I decide to focus on them instead.

Tank is waving his arms around vaguely, “You’re telling me that fucking dragon is up ahead, and we have to kill it?!”

“Ve don’t have a choice. Ve have to get the ozher Nikolai.” Edward’s voice is still level comparatively.

Takeo offers his two cents next, “Maybe we can convince Nikolai to come to us? He is facing the dragon as we speak.” 

Nikolai laughs at them all, “He will not come. He does not trust enough. That is silly.”

Tank is enraged, “We have fucking _pistols_ , Nikolai. And our resident doctor is telling us that we have no other choice. This is bullshit. We will be maggot food before we even get close enough to shoot it where it hurts.”

I pull the Mark II from my bag and hold it out as a suggestion.

Tank shakes his head at me, “Nah. You’ll be the _first_ to go if we take the easiest shootable weapon out of your hands.”

I scoff at him, “I know I’m inexperienced, Dempsey, but fucking hell, it was a _suggestion_. It’s more than any of you have offered.”

Nikolai motions to the shotgun around his shoulder, “I have big gun. Maybe will help.”

Tank rolls his eyes before he thinks of something. “Where’s that box at? With all the weapons and shit inside? We haven’t used one in forever.”

“It was back in the building with Sophia. It was upstairs. I could see it’s light coming from one of the rooms.”

Without any more waiting we all rush to the box, hoping it’ll give us something worth while.  
•  
•  
•  
The magic box was actually quite giving. Decent automatics were given to most of the men. Richtofen however was gifted a sniper rifle, which isn’t the best considering the circumstances.

“You can just fuck off, box.” He shakes his head and walks away, holding the Locus in both hands.

“Maybe take sight off and use as shotgun of sorts,” Nikolai suggests in a less than confident tone. Edward does take the suggestion though. He hands the scope to me to store in my bag. Maybe it’ll be helpful later. Who even knows.

We make our way back to the other Nikolai. It’s time to get this over with.

We could hear the commotion coming from the town square ahead of us. After climbing over piles of rubble, we see the other Nikolai manning the now moving robot. He is squaring up with one of the dragons. It seems that this is the same dragon we had seen earlier, the one that threw him into a building like it was nothing. The guns attached to the robots frame are flinging out bullets aimlessly. He really was drunk.

I nudge Edward’s elbow, “Maybe this dragon has a vendetta against him. It looks like the same one while we were free falling.” 

Tank inches closer to us, “So, uh, what are we going for first? The dragon? Nikolai? Or are we going for both?”

“Neutralizing the dragon first seems like the better course of action. We don’t want both of them attack at once. We must get Nikolai to think we are on his side.” Takeo always sounds so diplomatic, regardless of him suggesting that we deceive the other Nikolai to complete the task.

Our Nikolai nods his head in agreement, “Takeo is right. We must trick him.”

We approach the fight and begin to join in ourselves. The dragon remains in the same spot the entire time, blasting its flame across the ground beneath us.

Ultimis Nikolai seems to appreciate our help and goes on about how working together will defeat the dragon menace. 

The fight is almost choreographed like a dance, running around the circle, climbing up on rocks to avoid the fire licking at our heels.

Shot after shot the dragon begins to lose momentum. It is slowing down. I think we are making progress. Despite possibly receiving second degree burns in the process, I see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Finally, the dragon explodes, just as I had seen it in the game. The next fight is set to begin.

We all regroup, hot and sweaty, nervous about the confrontation with Ultimis Nikolai.

He approaches us in his walking robot, lowering slightly downward to be at our level.

He looks between all of us, trying to figure us out.

He looks at me last. “You remind me of forth wife. She was pretty. You pretty too. Ha!”

I smile at his drunkenness. This is exactly how I’d expect to see him. “I certainly hope I don’t smell like her though,” I jab. His eyes widen and he busts out laughing. I remember in some of the original maps he talks about his wife being pretty but smelly.

“No, I do not think you smell. _Hopefully_.”

He laughs once more before looking to the other men.

“What is it you need?”

Richtofen answers him, “Zhe dragon has been defeated! Your bravery is only matched by your drunkenness, Nikolai. Unfortunately, und I really am sorry about zhis, our mission can only be completed if you surrender.”

Ultimis Nikolai’s anger is like a light switch. He instantly becomes pissed off, “A true Russian _never_ surrenders!”

He raises back up and begins his attack swiftly. We have to rely on his drunk state to get him to drop to the ground.

Tank is throwing grenades. Our Nikolai is shooting at the robot’s legs. 

His voice spreads across the circle, “I do not go down easy. A Soviet with vodka is a super Soviet!” 

Tank pulls a pin from another grenade and holds it for a minute. Then he chucks it hard at the robot and it detonates the second it hits the glass windshield of the robot. The glass fractures and falls, sending the robot spiraling to the ground.

He yells as he falls, “You underestimate simple soviet with nothing to lose!” The robot then crashes to the ground on its side.

Edward yells back, “You are anyzhing but simple, Nikolai. I know zhat all too well.”

He waves our Nikolai forward to speak to him. It’s only fair.

Ultimis Nikolai takes a swig out of his vodka bottle, which, amazingly, has not broken in the chaos, “You think you will kill me now?!”

Our Nikolai lowers his shotgun and signs. “I am sorry, Nikolai. I wish...I wish there was another way. But know this, in my heart, I share the same pain as you. The pain that you have buried and blurred behind an alcohol fueled haze,” He yanks the bottle from Ultimis, tossing it to the ground, finally breaking it, “Yes, the pain of your own memory. You loved, and you lost. Everything else has been... delusional fantasy that distance you from painful truth. You know what I speak of. You remember. Before the bombs fell... before she was taken from us.”

He other Nikolai shakes his head in a fuss, “Some things are forgotten.. _for a reason_!” He quickly raises a hidden pistol and shoots our Nikolai in the chest. Thankfully, the armor he has deflects the bullet perfectly.

And, holding that same anger, our Nikolai shoots his other self in a blind rage, yelling as he did it.

I cower into Edward’s chest the moment the bullets flew. I can not make myself watch.

Edward squeezes me before pulling away. He needs to collect the last soul.

I reach in and pull the summoning key from my bag, which they have all trusted me to hold on to this entire time. I’m holding this hellacious artifact in my own bag and I haven’t even thought anything of it. I hand it to Edward as it begins to glow in my hand.

He collects the soul and turns back to us, “it is done,” is all he says.

He looks upward toward the sky, “The souls have been collected, Maxis! We will see you soon.” He raises his arm up toward the ripped open sky and the souls fly with a bright beam of light through the clouds. They are on their way to Agartha, and we will be shortly behind.

Once the transfer is done, Edward asks us all if we are ready to go. I am not and I feel as if I’m the only one who isn’t. I don’t answer him. I just follow blindly as he grabs me by the hand and leads me off with the others. I’m about to lose them all and I feel like it all just started.

Ain’t that swell.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another lengthy one so I hope you liked it! All aboard train to the house! It’s all downhill from here! (Don’t worry, Imma make it right though. Did you see the lyrics up above?)
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. I love you all. ♡︎


	24. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew goes through some serious Revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *All in-game quotes belong to Treyarch/Activision. This is a fanfiction.*
> 
> Kay - THAT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE QUOTES TOO!!!!! I've ironically been using the Drakon a lot lately because the box keeps giving it to me! Lololol. And yes! I will keep the words and writing coming. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> To the people who have given Kudos and have messaged me about this work, THANK YOU SO MUCH. We've made it to the turning point. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. We're halfway through. Than you for the support.
> 
> *Also, miss Fluffy appears in this and I changed her appearance from how she looks in cutscenes from the house, she a bad ass so she’s gonna look like a bad ass*

_“All his life he’s been told he’ll be nothing when he’s old. All the kicks and all the blows he won’t ever let it show cause he’s stronger than you know. A heart of steel starts to grow. When you’ve been fighting for it all your life, you’ve been struggling to make things right, that’s how a superhero learns how to fly…” - The Script_

*  
*  
*  
*  
 **Edward’s Perspective:**

Expressing my excitement to finally be done with all of this… I don’t even know where to start. I have seen so many different lives. I have seen so many different outcomes. I have seen many a universe collapse and be reborn into something entirely new. I am so exhausted though. I should not have seen the things that I have simply because it was not my place to witness them with my own eyes. A normal human should not experience what I have. I guess, however, that this means that I am not normal. I have lived this life many times before. I have flashbacks to prior times, I think. Maybe they are disillusions created by Element 115. I sometimes hope that they aren’t real memories because I do regret some of my prior decisions. I have been so far in over my head that I should not still be here, doing all of this again. Maybe that is my curse or my karma. I did decide recently though that I cannot regret everything that I have done simply because it has brought me to Elizabeth. I did not think that I was capable of love. I suppose she knows how to soften my heart.

Arriving to the House in Agartha was surreal. We have finally made it and an unfamiliar sense of relief rests on my shoulders. Seeing Maxis for the first time in ages was another thing that I needed. He’s a very important friend, a father figure to me, and a guiding light throughout all of this. I hug him once I step off of the small teleporter on the floor. I’ve missed him. All of the men are smiling too, grateful to have a moment of rest and peace. This place is gorgeous. Rolling green fields, sunshine, and quiet. That’s a first for all of us. Elizabeth does not relax however. It’s a little unnerving. It did not go unnoticed.

Maxis is beyond welcoming to us, ushering us into the perfect world. “Ah, it is so good to finally meet you all officially. Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, and uh… who are you?” He turns to Elizabeth who eyes him suspiciously, waiting for her response.

“My name is Elizabeth. You’re Dr. Maxis.”

“Ah, well now, she knows me but I don’t know her. I’m sure Edward has talked about me?”

“Yes, he has.” She’s very short with him, I notice.

“Hm, well. All good things I hope.” He smiles gently at her and looks back to me. “Did you bring it? The key?” I hold up the Summoning Key, having not let it go since we got here. His eyes grow wide as he pauses. He gives me an awkward smile and nod. Why is he acting so strangely now as well? We then proceed to destroy the teleporter that we used to get here. We are officially closed off from the other world. No in and no out. Maybe this finally means some permanence for us. That’s oddly exciting, not having to think ahead for once. Maxis motions for us to head upstairs to see the rest of the house. I call to the other men before they follow him up. I decide that I’m going to unload some of the things that I have on me as well. I place the key on an empty table and decide that now is as good a time as any to use one of the blood vials.

“What’s up doc? Aren’t we supposed to be ‘making ourselves at home’ and all that?”

“I zhink ve need to do somezhing before we do. The blood vials are necessary now more than ever.”

Tank’s face shows less than subtle disgust as he catches my drift. “You mean.. we need to drink one of them?”

“Uh, _ja_ , Dempsey. Zhat is vhat I mean.”

The men exchange looks and follow along with me in drinking a single vial of the blood I had given them. Nikolai gags and Dempsey coughs. Takeo is the only one to keep his thoughts to himself. At least one of them is strong enough to do what needs to be done without complaint.

“As Elizabeth had said before, zhe blood will ensure our survival here in the world.”

Tank counters, “I thought we were done worrying here?”

“Zhey are precautions, Dempsey. We must not waste the precautions that we have taken after we have come so far.”

Elizabeth sighs, rubbing her hands on her temples. “Can I make a small request, Edward?”

“Ja, of course. Vhat is is?”

“Can you _not_ leave the key unattended?”

The summoning key? What could possibly happen to it? I nod and decide that it is better not to ask. She’s never been wrong before. I pick it up from the table and hold it in my hand. Maybe it is also simply a precaution. “Come on, let us go upstairs. Zhere is a lot to see.”

Upstairs I see Dr. Maxis and another white haired fellow speaking to each other. The unknown man turns around to face us. His eyes are a brilliant blue. There’s an age to them that I can’t quite place. His attire is strange, eccentric. A suit, fingerless gloves, and a red scarf wound tightly around his neck.

He speaks before we can. “Hello, I am Doctor Monty. I am the one you had heard earlier on your travels.” His accent is English. Interesting. He offers a smile to all of us but it falls when his eyes fall on Elizabeth. The expression to follow is almost angry.

“And, to whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?” He holds out a hand to offer a hand shake but his voice has an icy edge to it. Elizabeth does not return the exchange.

“My name is Elizabeth. I’m new here.”

Monty purses his lips. He doesn’t seem happy in this change of events. “And where did you jump on to the band wagon?”

“Der Riese.”

“Ah, the place where the other Richtofen was neutralized.”

Elizabeth nods her head quickly and says no more. She looks down at the floor. This is an exchange I don’t understand. It is very noticeable that they do not like eachother. He’s been a trust worthy person though, right? Did I miss something? Doctor Monty is on our side, that I am sure.

Little Samantha runs inside in a rush to greet us. I don’t think I have ever witnessed her so enthusiastic before. Fluffy, her abnormally large dog, follows at her heels. Her tail is wagging and she’s happy too. The solid black German shepherd has a shiny coat, I want to pet it but it also scares me. I know what it has done. But that’s partially my fault too.

Samantha hugs around Elizabeth’s waist and looks up at Monty with perfect childlike innocence. “Please Monty, can she stay? I don’t have any other girls to play with!”

Monty sighs and tells the girl, “Yes, of course she can stay.” Monty then walks away, saying nothing else.

Samantha turns to Elizabeth and winks at her. I know I wasn’t meant to see that but I did. Fluffy licks Elizabeth’s hand. They are familiar with each other some how. Maybe Elizabeth just knows her from the story itself... hopefully.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Later that evening, the sun begins to set beyond the horizon. The sky is a beautiful gradient from deep blues to a bright orange along the landscape. Elizabeth and I sit next to each other as we watch the remaining sunlight from the day. It’s peaceful and quiet. I’m actually enjoying getting to stretch my legs and sit down for a moment. The opportunity hasn’t come around often.

“Where is the summoning key?” Elizabeth asks urgently, her face almost in a scowl.

“It’s inside zhe house. I don’t have to monitor it all zhe time, Elizabeth.”

She stands up quickly, ignoring me entirely. I follow her into the house as she hunts for the mysterious artifact. I had left it on the kitchen counter. I thought I had at least. It is no longer there.

“Where did you leave it?”

“It vas I’m zhe counter. By zhe sink, right there.” I point to where I had left it. _Had_ being the operative word here.

Elizabeth begins rushing around the downstairs, throwing cabinets and drawers open in a rush. Her face is filled with panic when she cannot find the key. “Where is Maxis?!” 

“I haven’t seen him for hours. We’ve all been relaxing, as you should try. It’s quite enjoyable.”

She glares at me and proceeds to hunt around the house. “Where is the Kronorium then? The book?”

“How did you know about zhat?”

“Edward, I love you. But you are asking too many questions.”

“It’s in Samantha’s bedroom at zhe end of zhe hall. Vhat is zhis all about?”

She bolts from the room and makes her way down the hallway, quickly returning with the Kronorium tightly in her grasp. “I’m going to hold on to this for the moment, if you don’t mind.”

It made me uneasy. She had never seen the Kronorium until today and yet she knows about it. I figured she would, but she is so adamant to have it and it is nerve wracking. An odd feeling pangs at the back of my brain, questioning how much I can actually trust her.

The ground begins shaking violently beneath our feet. Things fall from shelves, lamps fall from tables, and furniture begins to fall over. Elizabeth and I look at each other, wide eyed and shocked. We clumsily fall over each other as we make our way outside.

Just in front of the house, a man in a suit with a hat high on his head has his arms raised high above his head. The world around us is absolutely destroyed and nothing like what we had just seen 10 minutes ago. Galaxies fly around us. The sun grows into a giant ball of blue flame. Towers of blue flame fly wildly up into the air and into the blue sun. Alien creatures soar along in the spacious sky above. These are Apothicons. They are twisted and demented creatures that once used to be a civil and just group of beings. They held the keys to the universe and they became corrupted by their own knowledge. They were ruined by the Dark Aether.

The man in the suit turns around to face Elizabeth and I. He laughs to himself, shoulders shaking in amusement. He raises a hand and waves to us quickly before rising into the sky and flying away in quick succession. I turn to Elizabeth, her hands hugging the Kronorium to her chest. She is crying, hot tears flowing down her flushed cheeks.

The front door of the house flies open behind us and the men join us outside. Monty is just behind them. His face is twisted in anger, pure frustration showing in every line of his aged face. He raises his chin and pouts his mouth before speaking, "You followed the plan; you brought the Summoning Key here, and you destroyed that bloody machine once and for all. The thing is, Maxis went and ballsed everything up. He heard voices you see, calling to him. It wasn't really his fault, he hasn't actually got his soul yet; all I got was a brain. Anyway, the key thing, as in the thing that is key, is that Maxis fiddled around with the Summoning Thingamajig and accidentally released an even bigger bastard, someone even I didn't know was in there - The Shadow Man: the one and only original harbinger of doom.”

He glances over to Elizabeth and smirks. “I believe you have my book. Are you trying to do some light reading?” He’s sarcastic in tone, almost mocking her for carrying the book.

“I think we’ll need it later.” Elizabeth bites back and doesn’t bow down to him.

“Ha. If you say so. I don’t think all of you realize what is going on here. We're talking about the Apothicons. The most powerful and evil entities in all the existences that ever existed. And now they're here, in our perfect world. I'm not going to sugar coat things - it's a fucking shitshow.” He backs up into his house and before closing the door tells us all bluntly, “And you’re going to fix it.”

I feel as if I’m going to pass out. “Mein Gott, what have I done? Stop it, Edward, breathe… Maxis?! Vhere are you?”

Elizabeth speaks flatly, “He’s in the summoning key. He was sucked inside and he took the Shadowman’s place. _That_ is why I was concerned for the key's location.”

Nikolai huffs and puts his hands on his hips, exhausted. “This is a land of nightmares, as though hell itself has taken form.”

Tank breathes in and raises his shoulders. Standing up taller than he was. “We'll fight side-by-side, back-to-back... even if it's for the last time. Any idea where this key thing is?”

“It’s in the theater… the one from the timeline opposite yours.”

“Zhis is unbelievable. You’ve never even seen zhe theater!” I don’t mean to raise my voice but it just comes out that way. I need to calm down.

“Stop yelling at me! I told you to not leave the key unattended and you leave it alone on a counter for just about anyone to pick up? That’s ridiculous, Edward. Did you not speak on the importance of the key before? I believe you have.”

I guess she is right to blame me. Maybe I should have listened.

She runs away from the house in a sprint, the other men following her without question. The undead swarm in herds on the way as we portal jump and travel between each of the places we have been before. These familiar places have been tainted and desecrated to the point that they are almost unrecognizable. The Apothicons do not let us down easily either, traveling faster and with much better defenses than the undead that we are used to. The giant three headed Margwas are our biggest threat at the moment. Thankfully, Elizabeth uses her Mark II with a newfound vigor and they are taken care of easily. I almost do not recognize this woman. This is a woman who’s fight or flight response has been tipped heavily into fight. This is a woman who has something to lose.

I’ve learned that about people. When it comes to instinct, I have found that things are very black and white. When you have nothing to lose, you fight carelessly. You don’t care about the outcome, regardless of the possibilities. When you have everything to lose however, you fight like hell. You tell your enemies to go fuck themselves because you genuinely care about the outcome. I would have said a while ago that I had nothing to lose. But seeing the men, Elizabeth included, fighting and giving the Apothicons hell, I realized that I do have a lot to lose too. Elizabeth, tear streaked and angry, blasting through any undead barrier that comes her way was a bone chilling experience and its one I will not soon forget. _“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.”_ I wonder how far her fury could actually go if you push her hard enough. I may never know and I hope I don’t ever find out.

Upon reaching the theater, we see a decrepit room, almost a thing of nightmare quality. This is nothing like I had expected. Destroyed stone lines the walls and the flooring, the grout itself glowing a red tint. There is a destroyed stage with a giant Apothicon statue along the back wall, its mouth gaping and wide. The galactic sky spreads out above our heads. The Shadowman must love a good show, and that is what he expects. I guess it is time for one last curtain call. A shocking familiar sight is Sophia, the giant floating orb from Stalingrad, is in a stand off with a changed Shadowman. He is changed in a lot of ways. He now has a split face. He has giant, glistening fangs protruding out at almost every angle. This reminds me of a nova crawler but much more powerful. He has what appears to be tentacles for hair. Tank remarks about how he is _“one ugly son of a bitch.”_ I would have to agree. He holds the Key within his grasp and Maxis is inside. No wonder that Sophia would be drawn here. She is trying to get him out as well. I guess she succeeded in finding him.

Elizabeth fires her Mark II at his hand, hitting the target precisely. We see the Summoning Key fall and roll to the floor. The angry Apothicon screeches at the hit. He is quickly surrounded by a shield of light, a barrier. Our bullets fail to pierce through. He calls on more of his friends to come to his aid as well. The Margwas and other lesser Apothicons join in on the fight. We run in circles around the theater, up and down the stage stairs in a loop. Elizabeth throws the Kronorium on the center stage podium and grabs the Key from the floor. On contact, it begins to glow the familiar yellow glow. A small smile spreads across her face while watching the light. Elizabeth then gets into a pitching stance, like true American baseball, holding the Summoning Key in position. “Sophia! Take the key!” It then flies through the air and becomes suspended in Sophia’s orbit. It is almost as if the presence of Maxis puts her into overdrive. A shrill noise and beam of light emits from Sophia’s center and it strikes the Shadowman directly, tearing down his shield. And without any direction, we all fire at the Shadowman with everything we have. Little by little, chip by chip, the shadow man falls backward into the Apothicon statue’s mouth, its giant maw holding him captive between its teeth. Elizabeth drops her weapon and runs at top speed to the podium on the stage. The Kronorium is now glowing and vibrating violently on the wooden top. She flips the top of the book open and ducks for cover on the floor. The Kronorium itself unleashes a blue energy beam directly at the Shadowman, striking him in the stomach and burning clean through him. It is as if he was made of dust the entire time as he vaporizes into thin air. It was as if he never existed.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
The silence falls over all of us now. The world is exactly as it was before the Shadowman was released. Monty is nowhere to be found and neither is Sophia. I worry that they were caught up in the crosshairs and got pulled into the Summoning Key permanently, pulled in with the other Apothicons when the fight was over.

The sun rises along the horizon, coating us in a yellow light. This should be a peaceful moment but it is not. Monty stands before us now, not speaking. He shakes his head in disapproval.

“Things started going wack shortly after you all arrived here and you can’t deny it is bullshit,” he begins, “With the evil vanquished, I can start making it all nice again. No undead, no Apothicons, no Shadowman… all of it gone forever. But here’s the funny thing: you snow flakes shouldn’t even still be here. You should be fading out of existence by now.”

He turns to face us all and glares when he catches sight of what is hanging on our shirt fronts. He growls and approaches, grabbing ahold of the one empty glass vial on my chest, “Those _blood viles_ …"

Tank and I turn to look at eachother, worry filling each of us, “I vas wondering when you’d bring zhis up.”

“They’re from realities we have already _closed off_! They shouldn’t be here, they _can’t_ be here. Such a paradox means you’re putting my perfect world at risk. You guys and your bloody free will… what to do, what to _do_?! You certainly can’t stay here!”

Elizabeth steps forward, crying again, “And why can’t they? They’ve done everything you have wanted and they have done it many times before. They deserve peace!” Her voice raised in a crescendo as she spoke. I cannot believe that I've put her in this position.

Monty’s face twists in anger, filling with hatred for Elizabeth. He strikes her across the face as she falls backward into me. I turn her to be behind me but she pulls from my grasp.  
“Keep your hands _off_ of her! You are cruel, Monty. Zhis isn’t over. I promise you zhat.”

He laughs mockingly at us, shaking his head in disbelief. “What even _is_ she? A keeper? She doesn't look like one.”

Elizabeth steps away from me, voice drops, low and slow, intimidating, “I’ll show my teeth when you show me yours, Monty.”

The older man begins to shake in anger, filling with rage anew. I finally step between them, raising my arms up to distance them.

“Stop, please. Monty, you could send us somevhere else. Somevhere we’ve never been.”

“Hm, I suppose I could make a corner somewhere in history. A place where I can dump some of the other shit I’ve left over or I could just wipe you from existence? _How’s that sound_?”  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
**Elizabeth’s Perspective:**

I cannot believe this went exactly how it was supposed to in the game. I’ve heard over and over that changing one minor thing in history could be catastrophic to the chain of events. I figured that my being here would change things but they didn’t. I did absolutely nothing. I am a failure. I watch the men fading slowly, as if Thanos himself snapped his fingers in this moment.

I turn to Tank, Takeo, and Nikolai as they turn to me, “Remember. Don’t forget. Remember. Please. What you see later will not be visions or delusions. They are memories. Don’t forget. You must _not forget_.” I will not see these specific men again. I will see other versions of them. I must convince them to trust me later. I hope the memory sticks with the help of the Element 115 “delusions.” I think of another video game that I’ve played before. Amnesia: The Dark Descent was a terrifying game but the character Daniel fought against the clock to remember who he is. He fought for his memories to defeat the immortal being who took his life style right out from under his nose. With the help of those memories, he succeeded.

I turn to Edward next, “I will fix this, my love. Don’t worry. Keep your chin up.”

I turn to Monty last. He is very confused as to why I am not fading out like the rest of them. My tears roll down my face and I begin to shake, my breath caught in my throat. Monty steps toward me, “What the fucking _hell _are you?” To my left, I hear a low growl from a few feet away. Monty stops in his tracks and turns to look. We see the black German Shepherd, Fluffy, stalking through the grass and heading my way.__

__I can see an orange glint in the dog’s eyes as she lurches my way and jumps on me. Everything goes black for a moment._ _

__When I open my eyes, I am staring at a white ceiling. I hear a quick beeping to my side. When I look, I notice that I’m in the hospital. It was as if I had woken up from a dream. I instantly think of what Samantha and I had talked about in my dream back in Stalingrad._ _

___“But I fell asleep. In Stalingrad. I’m not really at home.”_ _ _

___“Your soul is though.”_ _ _

__She did exactly as she said she would. She would get me out just in time for me to go back later to try again. And she sent her dog to get me. She sent her dog to fetch me to bring me back to my soul.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get an F in the chat?
> 
> No really, what did you think? This was a LONG chapter and if you read it, you are literally the bomb. com. This is the longest chapter I've done! I love all your feedback and I cannot wait to show you where Elizabeth goes next (and she's pissed).


	25. I Just Wanted A Nice Meal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not even going to give this one a summary because it’s just too good to give away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SUPER PROUD OF THIS ONE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT TOO!!!
> 
> jamieaiken919 - I WANT TO STRANGLE HIM TOO DAMN IT!!!!!!
> 
> Kay - I HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR FLUFFY AND I WANT TO INCLUDE HER!!!! ❤️ I’m so glad that you like this work!!!! It makes me so happy! I think you’ll like this one too!!!!
> 
> ★Special shout out to jamieaiken919 for helping with this one!!!!!! I asked you some situational questions and it’s so cool I could include you in this story!!! Thanks girl!!!★

_No risk, no magic._

♡︎  
♡︎

The remainder of the hospital stay was a blur. I was considered a medical “anomaly” because I woke from an extended coma with zero deficits. I showed no signs of being completely comatose. My parents and my brother cried a lot. I, however, was numb. I was discharged the next day after being on observation all night.

My family stayed with me the entire time and helped me pack the next morning. I didn’t have a whole lot but I did have to sort through my bag to get things together.

My brother Thomas came to the rescue though and did most of the work for me.

“Hey, Elizabeth. Where’d you get this book from?”

I don’t know what he’s talking about. I finish rinsing my face in the bathroom sink when I look up and stare at myself before responding. “What book are you talking about?”

“This one. This giant textbook. I feel like I’ve seen it before.”

I turn around to face him and see what he’s referring to. Once I lay my eyes on it, nausea fills my stomach.

_It’s the fucking Kronorium._

“Uhm, I don’t remember exactly. I might have rented it from the library.”

I remember there was a point that I wanted to tell him about my adventures but I’m not so sure now. Ignorance would be bliss I think. I take the book from him and I shove it back in my bag. I don’t know how or why it traveled with me but I’m sure I’ll find out. If there’s any confirmation about my travels being truthful, I now know it was very real. It makes my heart ache in the worst way.

When the nursing staff come into the room with my discharge paperwork, I’m finally free to go and I leave with my family.

In the car on the way back to my own house, my mother tells me how there is a lot to figure out. My car is totaled and I’ll likely need a rental for now. I have some more time off of work and I should utilize it to rest. I probably need to go grocery shopping too. She has everything accounted for, thankfully.

We arrive at my house and walk inside. My parents start to make a list of the groceries that I’d probably like. I pull my phone from my bag to try to check messages. It appears to be dead so I plug it in to the charger. Nothing happens, weird.

“Hey mom, we might need to run by Verizon too. My phone isn’t working.”

“That’s odd? You haven’t been able to use it.”

“I know but.. it needs looked at.”

We leave after a short while to get my checklist of things taken care of. We drop by the grocery store and silently walk through, picking up things to fill my fridge. Then we go to Verizon next. This trip wasn’t very reassuring either.

“Ma’am, unfortunately after running some tests, there’s water damage to the phone. We can’t cover that under warranty. You’ll have to pay for a replacement.”

My mother shakes her head, “No, no, _no_. She’s been in a hospital bed, in a coma. How can there be water damage? There must be something wrong with how you ran the test.”

“Ma’am, there is a specific test for damage to the phone. The water damage is true.”

My nausea is back and it is accompanied by tear lined eyes. There’s water damage because I was submerged in water before we got to Zetsubou No Shima. “Mom, lets just take care of it. No use in arguing.”

She scowls and we combine some funds to pay for a refurbished model. Bless my mother, she’s a saint. Once we back up the phone, I’m over-encumbered with messages and missed calls.

My mom hears the incessant dinging. “You’ll have a fun time answering those back. Listen, Julia called me to check on you. You might want to call her back. She wants to know how you feel.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll call her back once we get back to my house. I need a rental car.”

“Of course, on to Enterprise.” Thank goodness for insurance, they considered the deer accident an act of god and are covering me. That’s a relief.

I open my photos app to try to flip through some old memories but my breath catches in my throat. There were some photos taken while I was in the Zombies world.

I open them up and I see him. I recognize Samantha’s room in the background. These photos were taken at Der Eisendrache, after our night together. His face has a peculiar look on it. I know that face too. He was intrigued by what he had found. He had accidentally taken photos of himself with the selfie camera. In the moment, I probably would have been mad at him for snooping through my bag, but right now? It makes me so happy. Tears well up and roll over, salty on my skin. I miss him so much. I love him so much. And right now he’s back in a renaissance era battle, fighting more Apothicons. I am helpless knowing this.

My mother reaches across the center console and grabs my hand, “Is everything okay? What’s wrong, honey?” I look over at her and the tears come with a vengeance.

“It’s nothing mom, I guess I’m just really upset about everything that’s happened.” I rest my head on the window, the vibrations of the driving car soothing me and my tears.

My phone dings and there’s a text from Julia: “Hey! I’d like to see you! I miss you!” I decide to text her back and ask what she has in mind. “Why not go out and get Chinese or something? A buffet would do you good!”

That’s actually a really good idea. Fried rice sounds so good. I agree and we plan for this evening.

After picking up a rental car, we get back to my house. I take a long, hot shower and try to loosen up my tight muscles. After the shower, I change into some regular clothes. I had had my scrubs on the entire time in the zombie world. I decide to go with high waisted skinnies, a cropped tshirt, and my Dr. Martin boots. They’re the comfiest shoes I own and I’m glad to have my feet in them again. I switch out my bags for my Under Armour back pack. I have to show Julia the Kronorium. She plays the games too. I think I can trust her with this info. And the Kronorium doesn’t fit well in my cross body anyway. I make my way to the kitchen with my back pack and I search through my junk drawer. You know the one that has a bunch of random shit in it? I find a padlock and decide to use it later to lock the Kronorium in my back pack. I don’t want it to somehow get taken from me. Maybe I’m paranoid but it’s too valuable. I put the key on an old chain and I place it around my neck.

My parents decide that they’re going to stay at my house for a couple days to keep watch on me. Unfortunately, I don’t know what’s going to happen when I disappear again... if I leave again.

It’s time to leave and get some Chinese food. I think it’ll be good for my mental issues. I think I might stuff my face until I burst.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
At the restaurant, we sit at a booth with torn leather seats and a vinyl table top between us. We get our food before we start talking.

I start first. “So, I hear you’ve got a new man.”

“I do! He’s the best one out there, he’s a total fox. He calls me his bunny and it’s so cute.” Her face flushes at the thought.

It makes me smile to see her so happy. “Oh _lord_ you’ve caught the feelings. Does he treat you right?”

“Oh, of course! He’s a perfect gentleman. He’s a doctor you know!”

“Damn, Julia! Get that hard working man.”

She laughs and blushes again. “Look enough about me for a minute. Are you feeling okay? I’m sure you’re really worked up over everything.”

I purse my lips and contemplate where to start. “I don’t even know what happened to me to be honest. I have to tell you something but I don’t know how you’ll take it.”

“You know you can tell me anything, Elizabeth. I’m your friend, remember?”

Should I rip the bandaid off or should I beat around the bush? I feel like I should just tell her. “Okay. So you’re really into zombies. Just like me. We play a HELL of a lot of hours.”

Her brows furrow, “Yes? What about it?”

“Julia, that world is real. Very real. I went there and a lot of shit went down.”

“That’s not even possible? It’s totally fiction. Are you sure you didn’t just have it on the brain because you were playing it too much?” She peers over my shoulder at something behind me. She offers a small smile and a wave to someone. She probably knows people at another table. I ignore it and continue.

“No! I promise you it happened!”

“At what point did this totally real event end?”

“Revelations.”

“And let me guess. All the guys disappeared into oblivion and you came back the second it happened?”

“You have good intuition.”

“No, it’s just predictable. How can something like that possibly be real?”

I get frustrated and angry instantly. I grab my bag and I rip the zipper open and I yank the Kronorium from it, slamming it on the table. “What is this then?”

Julia leans back in her seat, away from the familiar book. “Is that a cosplay prop or something?”

“Julia, I’ve been in a coma in a hospital. When did I go to a comic con?”

She’s silent for a moment before peering over my shoulder again and then back to me. “Can I touch it?”

“Yes. Open it too if you want.”

She hesitantly reaches across the table and pulls the giant tome toward her. She flips directly to the middle and we both watch as the text swirls and moves like magic across the pages. It’s almost like the Marauder’s Map from Harry Potter. Her eyes grow wide and she slams it shut, forcing it my way. “Where the fuck did this come from?”

“From their world. In Revelations, I had grabbed it and held on to it when we weren’t using it. It must have traveled back with me somehow.”

“Don’t they kind of... need the Kronorium?”

I didn’t think of that. They literally need this book to know what to do next. She glances behind me once more and furrows her brows again. I grab the book and place it in my bag. I then place the small padlock between the zipper handles. I look up at her and she’s staring through me again. “What’s wrong, Julia? I know I just unloaded a lot on you-“

“There’s this girl, she keeps staring at us from the table over. It’s kind of creeping me out. She’s not eating anything.”

I’m confused as well and I turn around to see who she is referring to. The hair raises on the back of my neck and sweat beads on my forehead. “ _It’s Samantha_...” It practically comes out as a whisper from my lips.

“No fucking way... should you like, go talk to her?”

But Samantha was already standing and making her way over to our table. My heart starts pounding in my chest and I hear Julia whisper, “ _Oh shit_..”

“Hello, Elizabeth!” Her high pitched girly voice startles me.

“How did you get here, Samantha?”

“I know a few tricks!” She says through a laugh, that bone chilling laugh that we all recognize. Julia and I look at eachother, sharing a look of concern. “You need to come with me!”

She looks over at Julia and offers a child like smile. Julia reaches across the table and takes my hand. “What am I supposed to tell your family?”

Samantha interjects, “She will be back soon! I promise!” She holds out her tiny pinky as a promise offering. Julia returns the pinky promise, weary of what she just agreed to. Samantha turns back to me, “You need to get there before Alcatraz I’d say!”

Julia’s eyes widen, “Blood of the Dead? Is that what you mean?” Samantha cocks her head to the side, not knowing what the title means.

“Yes, Julia. That is what she means.”

Samantha puts her hands on her hips in a sassy fashion, “You do need some help! And I have figured out just the thing!”

I raise a brow at her, “Oh?”

“You’ll see! It’s a _surprise_!” I suddenly realize that I’m not a huge fan of surprises. She grabs my hand and yanks me from the table.

Julia stands quickly, “You said she’ll be back. When?”

Samantha turns to her, offering her a devilish smile, “She’ll be back after she either fixes the problem or fails to fix it. I gave you a pinky promise, _remember_?” 

Samantha tugs at me hard, leaving Julia alone in the restaurant.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
She drags me to a back alleyway. It’s sketchy and I’m worried this is all a trick. Suddenly, a bright white shining portal opens up in the middle of the alley. I’ve never seen a portal look like this before.

She pushes me from behind. “Come on, Elizabeth! We don’t have much time!”

“I don’t know if I’m ready, Sam.”

“You are! Please! We need your help!”

I dig my feet in as much as I can. I don’t know if I can do this. I have to save an entire universe. How is that my job?

With non-childlike force, Samantha shoves me hard through the portal hole. Everything goes white as I fall through.

I smack my head on something hard and tumble down what seems to be stairs. When the dust settles and I’m stationary, I open my eyes and look around. I’m in a grand room, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There is dirty red carpet lining the stairs that I just fell down. I try to move but I’m sore. Then realization hits me hard. _I’m in the fucking theater_. That can only mean one thing. I scrunch my eyes together and try to make it all go away. I hear shuffling around me. I open my eyes and I see a familiar sight. Just as when I first arrived to this zombiefied world, four sets of eyes stare down at me. The eyes don’t belong to the people that I’m used to but they are from the people I’d expect. I shiver runs through me when I see them.

“Vell, _vhat_ do we have here?” Ultimis Richtofen smiles with a shit eating grin on his face. God damn it.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t include a summary because I got an actual high writing the end of this one. YALL IM SO PUMPED UP RIGHT NOW.
> 
> What did you think? Did you expect that???


	26. Kino.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth arrives where she least expects. I guess she’s getting by with a little help from her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡︎ To the commenter(s):
> 
> Kay: I WOULD HAVE CRIED TOO WHEN I FOUND THE PHOTOS!!!!! SHE’LL KEEP THEM FOREVER!! ♥︎ I’m so excited to have the Ultimis guys in here! I feel like I couldn’t do this fanfic without them! Thank you so much for reading! Thank you for supporting!!!! ♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎
> 
> Jamieaiken919: YOU’D JUMP IN READY TO SQUARE UP!!!!!!! And they would accept you in just as quick! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!! ♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎ You da bomb!!!!!!!
> 
> Marty: Omggggggg thank you so much!!!! THAT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! ♡︎ I just had this urge to include them so I finally did it! Writing Ultimis Edward will be interesting. He’s very different from Primis so this will be fun!!!!

__

“You’ve mastered survival mode. Now it’s time to live.”

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Elizabeth’s POV:**

Ultimis Tank offers me a hand to stand up and I take it, thankful for the expected warmth from him of all people. “Who are ya? How’d you end up here?”

I can’t blatantly say that it was Samantha. This Richtofen might actually lose his shit. “I am just a traveler. I think landing here was a mistake.”

“Ah, so you do portal jumping like us? Ha, cool.” Tank smiles a dorky smile, not a care in the world.

Nikolai stumbles over and leans into me, alcohol breath filling my space. “How many are you? Three? Or one?”

“There’s only one of me Nikolai, focus on the one in the middle.”

“Ha, good tip.”

“How do you know of us?” Takeo asks, genuine curiosity filling his voice. This Takeo’s age shows more than the rest but he has a very warm spirit. I smile at him specifically.

Maybe if I act confident they’ll trust me easier. “I know all of you. I’m Elizabeth.”

“Und _how_ do you know us?” Richtofen speaks, his voice more shrill in this timeline than I’m used to.

“Uhm, I’m a fortune teller? I’ve just been traveling. I have seen you all before.”

“Highly unlikely but I’ll ignore your obvious _lies_.” His voice is almost mocking in tone and I don’t appreciate it. “I have been many places too und I’ve never once seen you. Und I know quite a lot.” He raises his shoulders and adjusts his jacket, pulling it straighter. He reminds me of a lot of male animals, puffing himself out to intimidate others. But it doesn’t work on me.

“Okay then, _Doctor Strange_ , enlighten me then. I’m guessing the MPD treated you well.”

He laughs a high pitched laugh. He enjoys my jabs. “Oh, dear _Elizabeth_ , you have no idea.”

He walks over to my back pack which has fallen off of my back and onto the floor. He places it on the concession counter nearby and tries to fiddle with the lock on the zippers. “Vhere is zhe key?”

“Why would I encourage you looking through my stuff? I’m not telling you where the key is. You can learn to respect my privacy please.”

He turns on his heel and strides toward me smoothly. He’s now so close to my face that I can feel his breath on my skin. “Awe, do you vant me to take you to _dinner first_?” He looks at my face up and down, his blue eyes are striking. Then, in the smoothest move possible, he reaches up and yanks the chain holding the key from my neck. I’m stunned.

He smirks and turns away from me. I grab ahold of his forearm before he can get to far, “Not so fast. That’s mine. My business is mine only.”

“As far as I’m concerned, you’re in my territory. So, your _business_ is my business.” He gently removes my hand from his arm and casually strolls to my bag. I bum rush the back pack and grab it from the counter and I hug it to my chest.

Tank puts a hand on the doctor’s shoulder, “She’s gettin a little squirrelly, doc. Maybe give her some space for a second.”

Richtofen glares and shrugs his hand off of his shoulder. He looks back at me and shakes his head, a wicked smile spreading across his face. “Vhat vill it take for you to trust me, girl?” The mocking tone has returned.

“Maybe don’t smile like that for one, and don’t call me ‘girl’ since I’m not a dog.”

“Hm. Perhaps.” He tosses the key in my direction and it hits me in the neck. I don’t have a free hand to catch since I’m clutching my bag. He laughs at me, knowing full well I wouldn’t let go to catch the key. I swing the bag over my shoulder and then crouch down to grab the key, not breaking eye contact with him once. This version is really starting to get on my nerves.

I decide that it’s time to take a siesta from the men and I make my way up the stairs and I turn to the right into the spare room with the random couch. I fiddle with the broken chain, trying to find a way to fix it to hold the key again. These men are a little older than the ones I’m used to. I’d say that they are older by about 10 years or so in the grand scheme of things. Their personalities are different in a way too, especially Richtofen’s. He’s kind of an asshole. I walk out onto the balcony that overlooks the theater. I see the teleporter, sparks flying in every direction. I know this place better than I know any other place to be honest.

I look at the door that leads into the projector room. I don’t need to teleport in there, do I? Or can I just walk in? The door knob is frozen in place. It feels as if it’s locked more than anything.

I feel something brush my shoulder and when I turn, I see Richtofen standing behind me. I jump, “ _Jesus Christ_!” I hold my chest and steady my breathing. He laughs quietly to himself. “Please announce your entrance. Scaring the wrong person could get you smacked.”

“But I might actually like zhat,” he purrs. But then his usual self returns, “Und are you now invading my privacy? I keep some of my paperwork stored in here.”

“How am I supposed to know that? You obviously were invading my privacy by picking up the bag that is obviously mine. How am I supposed to know you keep your dark secrets locked in a projector room?” I think that he’s fucking with me. I doubt that anything is in this room that’s even mildly significant.

He raises his hand and brushes his gloves fingers down my arm. I shy away from his touch and his hand lingers in the air for a moment before it falls back to his side. I can’t help myself. “Why are you touching me?”

“Maybe I am drawn to you, I guess. No matter. Shtay away from my zhings, thank you.” He turns away and leaves me in silence. This man is entirely awkward.

“You first, Richtofen.“ I hear him laughing as he walks away.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
I find an empty row of theater seats that aren’t totally destroyed by age and I take a seat. I slyly pull the Kronorium out of my bag and look inside of it. Weirdly, the pages are all now blank. The book has nothing to say about the future... or the past.

Tank takes a seat beside me and peers at the book. “You’re hiding an empty journal from the doc? Why not just tell him it’s a notebook or something.”

“I could but where would the fun in that be?”

“That’s true. He is fun to fuck with sometimes. He’s paranoid as hell and it’s hilarious to mess with.” He smiles that corny smile again and we sit in silence for a moment. “So, where are you from?”

“I’m just going to be completely honest because I don’t have the time. I’m from a different timeline, a lot like yours but different.”

“Like, you’ve met us before?”

“Yeah. Something like that.”

“Is the doc as nuts in that world as he is in this one?”

I smile at the thought of him. “No, he’s not, at least not about the same things.”

“Thank god for that. Why’d you end up here?”

“I think I ended up here because I need your guys’ help. This life won’t stop. You’re stuck in a loop, living this life over and over again. I’m here to stop it.”

“Ha, this is all some simulation or something?” I’m surprised I’ve gotten this far in the conversation before he starts thinking that I’m crazy too.

“No, you’re very much real. But the you in this universe exists in many more. And you’re all destined to live the same trap over and over, ruined by your own mistakes.”

Tank’s face is blank, thinking over what I’m saying. “And what do you need from us?”

“I need your help. There’s someone a lot worse than anything we’ve seen before. He’s the puppeteer in this giant game of his. I’m trying to save you all, from this universe to the next one.”

He looks me up and down, a little skeptical at what one woman can do. “I’ll help however I can. I get the feeling that I should trust you so I think I will.”

“Thank you, Tank.” I smile at him. If there is one common theme in all of this... it’s that Tank offers his friendship well before anyone else.

“Elizabeth. How _cute_ of you to make friends so easily. I vish to speak vith you.”

I shut the Kronorium and I put it back in my bag, locking it away. I look behind me and I glare at Richtofen. He has likely been eavesdropping this entire time.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
I follow him back into the entry hall of the theater. I haven’t seen Takeo and Nikolai for a minute. I was kind of hoping I’d have someone within ear shot in case I need to scream for help. I figured that he would lead me upstairs to the projector room but he actually walks me the other direction under the stairs, toward the alley way. Maybe I can get double tap and double punch him in the face.

Once we walk into the room, he shuts the double doors behind us, and he locks the door. My heart beats frantically. We are alone and I don’t know if anyone would hear me if I yelled. 

He sits down on one of the many couches in the room and watches me attentively. “So, you’re trying to help us? Vhy? Vhat if ve don’t accept it? I have mein own plans to complete.”

“Your moon excursion doesn’t go well ultimately. Maxis still is one step ahead of you, always.”

He recoils back in disgust, “Und how do you know anyzhing about Maxis? He is gone!”

“No, he’s really not. You will fail.”

He glares at me through squinted lids, “You vill tell me everyzhing you know. Now. I demand it.”

I pace back and forth in front of him. I have lost so much already. How on earth am I supposed to lose more and be okay with it? Why am I left here alone, trying to convince this selfish Richtofen that putting others first would be what he needs to do? He ultimately holds the power here. I do not.

I decide to just spill. I tell him everything from the beginning. I explain the car accident. I explain the travels to Der Reise. I explain my relationship with the other men. I explain who Doctor Monty is, and how he is the one controlling the chain of events. He leaves behind all of the clues and the recordings. He pulls all of the strings, regardless of how much it seems like he doesn’t. I explain how the other Edward is the love of my life and I don’t want to see any version of Edward hurt, regardless of their crimes. I explain where I need to go and how Alcatraz is going to be a hot mess if I’m not there to fix it. I tell him how I think I can fix it all myself. It all comes out in a rush and by the time I am finished, I am seated on the floor in front of Richtofen. He says nothing as he contemplates what I’ve just said. I hug my knees to my chest and I rest my chin down on them.

After what feels like a million years, “So, you’re telling me zhat.. anozher version of me, not zhe Edward you are in love vith, is going to step into a blood sucking machine to drain his blood to open up portals for all of his friends to escape? A different Edward zhat you do not know?“

“Yes.”

“How selfless. I cannot relate. Und zhat is a lot of me’s out zhere. Also, you zhink you would produce zhe same results if you got in the blood sucking chair yourself?”

“I’ve done a lot of traveling myself. Why wouldn’t I be able to?”

“You plan to die in zhat chair because you feel zhat your blood has enough of zhe Aether to work?”

I take a deep breath. I hadn’t thought that far ahead. He stares at me for a second before continuing. “Vhat if you take a vial of mein blood vith you? Vhat if you drink it right before you step in zhe chair to create more power?”

“I suppose that would be helpful too.” I cringe at the thought. This is some weird vampire shit that I thought I wouldn’t be taking part in.

“Vhat if I rescue you?”

That puzzles me. I get where he is coming from though. If there is enough energy to open a portal to get out, surely there would be enough to get inside as well for a moment. “Rescue me? Like jump in, get me out of the machine, and leave?”

“I believe vith enough energy ve could teleport both of us out. Maybe zhe wunderwaffe could give us a boost if it is fired at zhe mechanism you’re stuck in.”

I understand what he means by this. Right before the Classified map, Tank makes a mistake and after a weapon misfire, the crew ends up at the Pentagon, a world away. Edward doesn’t know that this event could happen. I’ll keep that to myself. Maybe the wunderwaffe could give us another boost to get out of the trap that is Alcatraz.

“How will I get out of the machine? I think it’s a fail safe, once you’re in, you can’t get out.”

“Zhere is a way through anyzhing. It may be as simple as cutting you out of it. Zhings are only as strong as zheir weakest point.”

“Why are you so agreeable to help me?”

“I do not know and I do not feel like answering zhat question. Ve need to prepare for your inevitable health state once you return back to us. Ve must be prepared to immediately tend to you.”

“How am I supposed to convince one of the men to shoot me with the wunderwaffe?”

“Vell, as you said in your story, zhey might remember who you are through the help of element 115 and these so called ‘delusions’ zhat it creates. Zhat might build trust. Getting your Edward to not stop you from getting in zhat machine is anozher story.”

“I might have to convince one of the men to hold him back.”

“Ah. Vell zhat is up to you. I am just preparing to see my ozher self cry. I have never once cried. I zhink it vill be entertaining.”

“You don’t have to be mean you know.”

“I know I don’t. But it gives me an edge.” He winks and me and stands up, walking toward the door.

I feel like I could be sick. I might die in this world and never return to my own.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Ultimis Richtofen’s POV:**

What a _stupid_ , _naive_ little girl. Well, she is definitely not a little girl but she certainly is not very smart. Trusting me? _Ha_! That is hilarious. If my plans supposedly aren’t going to work, maybe I can use her to get to my end goal. To the Aether! Can you imagine? This will work out perfectly. She fell into my charming little trap, at least I think. I think having the face of her lover helps my case quite a lot. I cannot wait to let her die in my fake heroics.

I watch her across the theater conversing with the other men. I may be a deceiver but she seems to have them wrapped around her finger already. Even Nikolai has offered her a drink of vodka from his bottle! That never happens! They are all eating rations and laughing. I wonder what it’s like to laugh at something normal. I do kind of get carried away with what I find humorous.

She gets up from the stage floor and walks to the back of the stage and into the dressing room, apparently helping herself to a tour. I decide to follow and see what she is doing. When I find her she is sorting through some things on the various vanities lining the walls. Empty cans of hairspray, makeup bottles, and broken mirrors set the tone for a once great theater, but destroyed by everything we have done.

“Are you a peeping top, Richtofen? Or would you like to explain why you’re spying on me again?”

I didn’t realize that she had seen me. How awkward. “Maybe I have nozhing to say.”

“Hm, that’s surprising for you.”

“You pretend to know me but you do not.”

“I’ve known you specifically for years so I’d say that I know a little bit about you.”

“A story is just a glimpse into a timeframe. Nozhing more. You do not really know me.”

She turns toward me and laughs, shaking her head. “Well, so far your personality seems to be holding up consistently with the story. Which is why I know that I can’t trust you.”

“You can trust me, I promise.”

“Why? Because you’re a doctor? I can’t trust you to do the right thing. You have your own personal agenda, you always have.”

“I do zhe right thing all the time!” I argue for a case that I know I’m losing at. I know I am selfish. Why do I feel like rising to the challenge to prove myself to her though?

She rolls her eyes at me, “Which is why you shut people into a teleporter and then to blow them into oblivion?”

I feel the rage filling my chest, “Maxis deserved every minute of that!”

She raises her voice in return, “And what of Samantha? Did a _10 year old_ deserve that?! And her dog? You realize that is where the hounds come from, don’t you?”

I recoil away from her and I turn away. I pull my jacket down and adjust it straighter. I stand tall and adjust my hat.

“Trying to appear taller and more intimidating, now? It won’t work.”

I turn swiftly toward her and walk over to her, standing taller, forcing her to look up.

Suddenly the voice chime in the back of my brain. I bring my hands up to rub my temples, my head starts to ache.

_“Kill her. End her life.”_

Stop.

_“She has earned it.”_

Stop talking.

_“Do it now, Edward.”_

The voices won’t stop.

I walk backward away from the woman and I lean against the wall, full of rage. “ _Stop talking to me_!” I yell loudly at nothing physical. I slide down the wall and crouch low to the floor. It is quiet for a long moment, finally.

I here shuffling to my side and a soft hand on my shoulder. “No one is talking to you. At least no one important. The voices just antagonize you. Don’t let them in.”

I peer up and her and say nothing. The voices say nothing back.  
•  
•  
•  
•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE VOICES!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Okay I’m done... But I hope you heard that in Ultimis Eddie’s screeching. ❤︎ Thank you for reading!!!!


	27. Blood Vials and Teleporters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Ultimis prepare for her move to Alcatraz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes, this work got so much love and I’m so happy y’all are enjoying this. ❤︎
> 
> TO THE COMMENTER(S):
> 
> NitrogrnWaters: OMGGGG THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR FEEDBACK. (And, YES, covid came and changed EVERYTHING). ALSO, our characters are something special so lets not torture them TOO bad ;) I am really nervous to tackle Ultimis! But I’m gonna try!!!!!! ♡︎ YOU ARE THE BOMB. COM. AND YOUR WORK IS FANTASTIC AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE!!!!
> 
> jamieaiken919: GIRL THAT OFFSHOOT WAS BEAUTIFUL TO READ AND IM SO GLAD YOU BLESSED ME WITH THAT!!!! YOUR WRITING IS AMAZINGGGGGGG.
> 
> Kay: I’m continuing!!!!!!!! I’m here!!!! Omgggg you are so consistent and I love your support! Thank you! And I love that lil Ultimis jerk. I can’t wait to develop him more too!! ❤︎ HE IS ZE ORIGINAL DOC, RIGHT? ;)

_trust in time, especially when time says no. - seeker_

•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Ultimis Richtofen’s POV:**

The girl converses with the other men and she leaves me to my work. I am finishing up on a device that will attach to her body for a quick teleportation connection. Almost a remote that I can connect to with the teleporter to bring her back to us once she is in that so-called “dark mechanism.” I have already taken some of my own blood and placed it in a vial for her to travel with as well. We need a solid connection to my universe to get her out of that purgatory that is Alcatraz. Why did any of my versions think that was a good idea? Nonetheless, here we are.

I don’t have any real intention of saving her life once she is brought back. I would like to use her as bait to get the other versions of us to take me to Agartha. I’m a _little_ evil, I cannot lie. But I have worked so hard. And if they think I have her for safe keeping, they might work with me.

And, thanks to my ingenious brain, I have created a portable teleportation device. Well, it’s not totally portable. But it allows remote transport to the main teleporter. It will pin right to her shirt front. The small, flat disk slowly blinks with a blue light, signifying it’s connection to the teleporter. I make my way to the alleyway to do a test run. Once outside, I take my jacket off and attach the pin to the fabric, laying it down on the ground. I make my way back inside to the teleporter in the theater and up to the control stand. The teleporter door slides shut and lock loudly. The electricity crackles and flickers up above on the top of the teleporter as it comes to life in front of me. A purple glow shines between the cracks of the doors as something makes its way to this side of reality. I can feel the presence of the others behind my back as I proudly press on the confirmation button to end the teleportation sequence. The doors open slowly, displaying my unharmed jacket on its internal floor. It worked.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
**Elizabeth’s POV:**

I don’t think I have ever seen Ultimis Richtofen without his jacket on. But at least he is using something inanimate to do his tests on. And whatever he is doing apparently works because he’s smiling a cheeky grin.

He is putting his jacket back on and straightening himself out before he swiftly strides over to me. He grabs a piece of my shirt and pulls it out. I lean away from him, startled by the contact. What is he doing?

“Shtop moving. You vill get shtuck.”

“What?” I’m confused.

He rolls his eyes and shakes what looks like a pin in front of my face. “It is a needle. I need to attach it to you.”

“What is this project?”

“Zhis is a remote teleporter. I have outdone myself. It vill bring you back here.”

“And it works?”

“Did you not just see, Elizabeth? Ja, it vorks.”

“It’s like a Bluetooth connection.”

“A vhat?”

“Never mind, Edward. Just thinking out loud.”

I don’t question or speak any farther. I just hope he doesn’t have anything else in mind to ruin this. He stares at me for a moment before reaching in his jacket pocket.

He thrusts something else toward me, a vial. I raise it up to look at it better in the light. Thick, red blood rolls around inside the glass. My stomach churns. I forgot about this. More questions come out like word vomit. “You want me to drink this?”

“Do you vant to come back and not fade out of existence?”

“Well, yeah. Obviously.”

“Then, _ja_ , you need to drink it.”

I swallow hard and look at the vial again. The shit I do for love.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Over and over again we go over the game plan to get me to Alcatraz and to get me back. We go over the immediate medical attention that I’ll need. We go over how I’m going to outrun the Blood of the Dead Richtofen before he steps into the mechanism himself. We go over how I’m going to get the other versions of the men to stop both Primis Richtofens from trying to get me out of the mechanism. We also discuss the possibility of not being able to teleport me back at all. It’s a lot to take in. I’m nauseated and scared. I just want it to work out.

We are all gathered in the front region of the theater, sitting in the broken couches near the concession stand. Nikolai is asleep, resting against my shoulder. The smell of alcohol wafts up to my nostrils. I laugh to myself at how I got here in the first place. 

Ultimis Edward heads into the main theater and comes back shortly after. He has the Wunderwaffe between both of his hands. “Does anyvone have a strap I can attach to zhis? Elizabeth needs to carry it on her back until she gets zhere.”

Tank runs into the theater himself with an instant idea and returns with a golden cord. “I took this from one of the curtains in here. It was probably a tie back or something.” He takes the wunderwaffe from Richtofen and begins to fasten the cord to the wonder weapon.

“We have the teleporter pin and the blood vial. How much more power could we possibly need?”

“You need to take zhis in case I cannot teleport you back. I had suggested before that zhe wunderwaffe might need to be fired at zhe mechanism to give you a power boost to get back.”

“So, you’re serious? Fire it at the mechanism? Won’t that just bring the whole thing here?”

“Eh, possibly. I am not sure. Ve might have to cut you out of it if so.”

“And we have some saws that were laying around. I’m sure we can get ya out.” Tank sounds overconfident. They both do. I don’t like this. He thrusts the oversized gun to me and I sling it over my back. It feels so heavy and awkward.

Takeo shakes his head lightly, “And what if her life blood is too far gone? What do we do when her vitality has been drained from her?”

Ultimis Richtofen chuckles before answering, “Zhen, I guess she dies.” He looks at me dead in the eye as he says this, sending a chill down my spine. He does not care about me at all, I’ve known this. To be so tactless, however, is disheartening.

“We must try our best to not let that happen, German.” Takeo speaks so strongly, sticking up for me even though he does not know me.

Richtofen nods quickly before moving on to the next thing. “Vell, I zhink ve are done vith our plans und should get you ready to go to Alcatraz.”

“So soon? Are we sure they’re there?”

“You _do_ realize zhat I can plant you exactly at zhe time zhey vill be zhere?”

Oh, right. Time travel. I nod my head quickly and look down at the floor. I’m apprehensive and I feel the vomit rising up. I feel so helpless all of a sudden.

Tank wakes up Nikolai to tell me goodbye. He startles and yells out some profanity before realizing what is going on. “Gone so soon, eh? Ha, you’ll do fine! Here, take pistol with you.” He hands me one of his own guns that he had sloppily shoved in his pants pocket. “You need more than me.”

Tank raises a brow, “You know, you’re on to something, Nik. It’s been awfully quiet since Elizabeth got here. Not that I’m complaining. It’s nice to sit for a minute.”

I don’t say anything but I think Samantha is holding off on her wrath because of me. She doesn’t want to harm these men currently. I keep to myself but nod in agreement.

We all make our way to the teleporter. They all stop short and begin to separate from me to step inside. My hands are shaking and my knees are weak. I am so close to seeing my love, but I’m worried it’ll be for the last time. Tears line my eyes thinking about it.

I look at the men standing outside of the teleporter and I nod my head. Richtofen smiles an evil smile, “Now, Elizabeth, do make sure to take care of my _precious_ Wunderwaffe, ja?”

Before I can respond the doors begin to slide shut in front of me. This is the beginning of the end.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, life has been CRAZY. I know I’m not the only one experiencing this either. I hope you all are staying safe and healthy. I love you all so much. An emotional ride is coming up so be ready!
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading. ❥


	28. Blood of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew arrives and leaves. But they leave something behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!! This is a VERY long one (I hope that’s okay). This one is very important to me and I hope y’all enjoy it. ❤️  
> *WARNING: there are moments of pain and blood described briefly*
> 
> *For future clarification:
> 
> Blood of the Dead Richtofen is the one who dies in the mechanism in the Easter Egg cutscene.
> 
> Post Revelations Richtofen is the one we play in BO3 and also gets sent back to the Great War by Monty. He’s the one who comes back in BotD and takes the place of Blood Richtofen (Post revelations is Elizabeth’s Richtofen).
> 
> To the commenters:
> 
> jamieaiken919: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEXT ONE. HOPEFULLY ITS NOT TOO BAD!!! And Takeo is such a king. I love him. ❤️
> 
> Marty: Deciding on how I wanted to take this has been SO difficult for me. Planning this has been a ride but I’m proud of how far it has come. ❤️ And the “things I do for love” was inspired by Courage the Cowardly Dog ❤️😭
> 
> Kay: You are not pushy at all!!!! I’ve found that writing this has actually given me a lot of happiness and it’s helped a LOT during this whole mess of a year. I appreciate you so much and thank you so much for your support. ❤️

_Dust of a thousand years thrown on your path. And in the aftermath you’ll stumble forward. Mouth full of air resuscitating life. And you’ll ascend and carry on. Where are we going from here? ♫_

•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Elizabeth’s POV:**

Everything in my mind’s eye is black and silence fills the space. The silence is deafening and my ears begin to ring. Before, at Kino, the teleporter crackled above my head and blue-purple light filled my vision before it turned into this blackness surrounding me now. I am not just jumping forward or backward in time. I am moving realities. I am moving lifetimes. I am moving through existence itself. I white beacon of luminous glow forms in front of me, a short distance away, and I’m drawn to the pale light. My legs do not move and I am thrusted forward into the light’s warm embrace.

Upon reaching, the light spreads and opens like a doorway and I see the makings of a laboratory form in the opening. I stop abruptly at the hole and contemplate stepping through. Here, in this void, everything is quiet and everything seems so small. I question if I should just stay here. But I know that I have a purpose and I know that I have a job to do. I take a deep breath and I close my eyes for a second before lifting my feet and stepping through the hole into Alcatraz.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
The lab is a lot colder than I remember from the last time I was here. I am alone and I look around briefly. I watch my breath form into clouds in front of my face. I know that soon I am going to be joined by quite a few people.

I pull the Kronorium from my bag and I open it up. Suddenly, words begin to sprawl across the pages, swirling from edge to edge. The text is small and moving so quickly that I cannot begin to read it. A gust of wind blows from my right side and the pages fly erratically. I slam the book shut and look toward the direction that the wind blows from. Before my eyes is a very confused Primis Richtofen. My heart jumps at the sight but then calms down when the realization arrives that he’s not my Richtofen. He recognizes me immediately however. This must be the same one that I punched in the face. It’s interesting that this Richtofen doesn’t seem to change. I watch his fleeting eyes move from my face to the Kronorium in my hands and then back to my face.

I smile a small smile, “I hope your jaw recovered from our last encounter. Are you looking for this?” I wave the heavy tome gently up in the air as he slowly approaches.

“How did you get zhat?” His tone is gentle and not angry. I suppose he may have gotten over my hitting him.

“I didn’t intend to get it. It just stuck with me I guess. Here, take it. I cannot read it. It’s a little flighty these days.”

He reaches out from a distance and grabs the book. He opens it, seemingly know the exact moment and page he is looking for, and studies the pages. I notice that the text has stopped moving now. A scowl forms on his face as he reads something. The outcome must still be bleak. I shyly walk over to take a peek and thankfully he does not push away.

Seeing the words unfold before me brings me to a weird place mentally. Seeing the literal story of how Blood of the Dead Richtofen is supposed to step into the the Mechanism, drain his blood and free his friends... it’s grounding. And odd. The Kronorium doesn’t account for my presence here. This world is totally blind to my existence, even now. My soul isn’t the only thing here now like before. I am flesh and blood, soul and all. And yet I am still unaccounted for. This protection is advantageous for me.

Traveler Richtofen peers down at me. I don’t know how long he has been staring at me for and it makes me blush and feel awkward.

“Vhat are you doing here?”

“Putting things right, Edward. Putting things right.”

I realize after the words are said that my Richtofen had said the same thing to Nikolai way back when. When they were all at The Giant and my untimely arrival changed everything. My heart aches to see my Edward again.

Traveler Richtofen says nothing and he turns away, examining the pages more. He has his back to the rest of the room now. I notice this stance from the Blood of the Dead promotional cutscene. We are about to be joined by this universe’s Edward, Nikolai, Takeo, and Tank.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
I stand back by the cryogenic chambers holding the Victis crew. It’s so odd to know that I may not see them in action if my plan works out right. I lean against one of the chambers and I feel the chill through my shirt sleeve.

To my left, I hear scuffling on the stair case and I peer up in the direction. I see four men gingerly making their way down the stairs and into the lab. Blood of the Dead Richtofen stops dead in his tracks, the men following suit. His eyes land on me first. 

“You’re late.” Traveler Richtofen spins on his heels quickly and addresses Blood of the Dead Richtofen. He slams the Kronorium shut, “ _Doctor_.” His voice is venom with every word now. His mood changed on a dime. He strides toward the four men. Blood of the Dead Richtofen is obviously uncomfortable. He has no idea that a mistake somewhere had been made.

“Doctor..” Blood Richtofen says gentler, a questioning tone lightly touching the word, “Is zhere a problem?”

Traveler Richtofen ignores him and gruffly hands him a box of the blood vials. “Two for each of zhem, survival depends on it.” Blood Richtofen carefully takes them and passes the box to Tank, who has no idea what they are for. Traveler Edward waves him away in frustration, “.. _ja, ja, ja, you remember_.”

Traveler turns away from the group and begins thinking out loud. “So much to do.. zhe vessel for Maxis. Zhe opening of zhe gateways...”

Blood Edward shakes his head and raises a brow. “Are you sure you’re not getting... confused?”

I peer at the men who are ignoring the exchange. Nikolai is looking in disgust at the cryogenic chambers, seeing people inside each one. I look back at the Edwards.

“You’ll be needing zhis.” Traveler shoves the Kronorium at Blood Richtofen and he takes it from his hands.

Blood shakes his head and lightly laughs, “The _Kronorium_? But I’ve already read it!”

A cruel smirk spreads across Traveler’s face and it goes away in a flash. The portal that he traveled through opens up on cue. “Read it again.” He begins to back away from us and briefly looks at me while Blood reads the pages. He begins to walk toward his portal to take his leave.

“Vhat is zhe meaning of zhis? Zhe pages have changed... our blood? My blood? _You cannot possibly expect me to let zhis happen_!”

Traveler turns around for a brief moment, flashes that wicked grin and shrugs his shoulders. An obvious notion that he does not care what happens. This is not his mistake or his problem. He walks through the portal hole as it begins to close.

Blood Richtofen throws the Kronorium as hard as he can, hoping to hit his other self. “You son of a bitch.” Unfortunately, the portal is closed and it lands roughly on the floor, pages open. 

But the book, magic and full of life, raises up and slams itself shut. Almost as if it was saying, “How dare you disrespect me.”

Blood Edward is fuming and glaring at the wall that used to be a portal.

Tank approaches, “Let me guess. You’re not gonna let us in on what that was about.”

Nikolai finishes, “Or explain why you have people in freezer?”

I expect a roar of a hoard to come from the prison but I hear nothing yet. I quietly walk and pick up the Kronorium from the floor, intending to place it in my bag.

Edward stops me before I can put it away, “Und who are you? Vhy are you taking zhe book?” His

I don’t like his tone. “I brought it here. I’m sorry that you didn’t like what it had to say.” He glares at me in such a way that I would expect lasers to shoot me down. He holds his hand out, half expecting me to give the book back. I make no motion to hand it to him. I place back in my bag and quickly place the lock between the zippers. I hear him audibly gasp at me.

“And vhat do you zhink you are doing? It doesn’t belong to you.”

I look up at him, face flat and emotionless. “I don’t think it belongs to you either, am I right?” He says nothing and continues to glare. “Do you believe in fate, Richtofen? Or do you believe that we have the power to change what is right in front of us? That we aren’t bound to the words on a page?”

Blood Edward contemplates this, his eyes leaving my face for a moment. He stares off into a distance that isn’t there, thinking on my question and the fact that it contradicts what he just read in the Kronorium. “I do not know. I do know zhat zhe Kronorium has told me one zhing. One future. How can I change zhat? It has never been wrong before.”

“What if I told you that the book is blank for me? It has no fortune for me.”

“How is zhat possible?”

“Because I am a catalyst for change. That is why I am here. We are not bound by a story that was written by someone else. You can choose a different path, all the time. I wasn’t able to help in another time line because I didn’t think that I could. But now I know that I can.”

Edward swallows hard. He looks toward the other men, who say nothing in return.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Blood Edward paces around the room, seemingly looking for something to help but there is nothing. I need to talk to the other men without him here.

“Edward.. can you do me a favor? I need to talk to the other three in private.”

He laughs at my question. He has no reason to trust me and is laughing at my audacity to think he would. “Und vhy do you zhink that I’d grant that request?”

“You have no reason to not do it. I just need to discuss something with them and it doesn’t involve you.”

“Anyzhing you have to say, you can say in front of me.”

Nikolai steps up to me and turns to face the doctor. “Get out, German. Maybe she will offer us truth, some truth you fail to offer.”

Tank nods his head in agreement. He then looks at me funny, “It’s funny, I feel like a know you from somewhere. I have memories or flashes of something that aren’t mine. But I know I haven’t met you.”

A small smile introduces itself to my face. The 115 delusions must not totally be delusions. “Keep holding on to those. Maybe one day it’ll come to you. I’m Elizabeth, by the way. I haven’t introduced myself.”

Edward is then right by my side, his head cocked to the side as he examines my face. A moment of clarity is seen in his eyes and he quickly steps back, rubbing his temples. He huffs, and walks toward the stairs. “I don’t know who you are but I feel as if I should trust you as vell. You have five minutes to talk.”

He dashes up the stairs and leaves us. Takeo quietly follows behind to ensure he is out of ear shot. He comes back and nods his head in confirmation.

I then spill the beans, telling them about what is to happen. I tell them about the dark mechanism and how it is their only means to escape. I don’t tell them any more about myself other than I’m from a different time line of theirs.

Tank asks most of the questions. “So, you’re gonna beat him to this vampire chair and open up the gate ways? And another version of the Richtofen here is going to appear and join us? Wearing chainmail? And you want us to make sure he gets out with us and doesn’t free you? So, we’ll have two of the same Richtofen with us?”

I nod my head at his loaded question. That should answer everything honestly. “I have something for you to do Tank. I’m going to be teleported out and the teleportation needs power.” I swing the wunderwaffe from around my back and hand it to him. “No matter what, you have to fire it at the chair. Promise me.”

He looks at me, totally serious, “Are you serious? Won’t this kill you? And how will I know when?”

“Not necessarily. And you will know. Promise me. And if someone from another realm comes to help, no matter who it is, you have to still do this. None of you can touch me once I’m in the chair. And you have to keep both of our Richtofens from trying to get me out. Please.”

He stares at me long and hard, not knowing what to say. His breathing quickens and he swallows. “Fine. I’ll do it. I don’t want to but I’ll do it.”

Nikolai laughs and pats me on the shoulder. “A chance to rough house with a Richtofen? I won’t pass up chance. But, why do this for us?”

“Because you won’t get justice unless I do.” I can feel the tears coming again, hot against my lids. But I won’t let them flow. Not now. 

Nikolai squeezes my shoulder is solidarity. “You mention someone coming to help you. Who?”

“It doesn’t matter. Just, please, do as I ask.”

Nikolai backs away and lowers his head. I can now feel Takeo’s eyes on me. “Why are you so worried about our versions of Richtofen freeing you from this device?

My eyes cannot control the tears for this question and the roll down my face, heavy and burning. “Because it will ruin everything. Tell him that I’ll be alright, Takeo. Please? I know you’ll follow through.”

“What makes you say so? And which Richtofen? You referred to only one of them.”

“The one wearing the chainmail will be very upset and mad at me. And I know you will because you’re kind and gentle at heart. You’re fair.”

He nods swiftly. “I will tell him.. after.”

Tank shakes his head and looks at me with a questioning glance. Maybe he sees visions of me and Richtofen together. Or maybe not. I guess I’ll never know.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
We find Blood Richtofen just outside the prison entrance. The air is humid cold simultaneously. These are two very drastic extremes. We make our way across the catwalk, the fire and flame licking at the floor beneath our feet. This place is literally on fire everywhere. It has no reason to stay standing and yet it does. This place is literally hell.

Blood Edward explains that there is a prison warden, an evil sadistic spirit trapping souls here for fun. I know exactly who he is referring to but I don’t interrupt. I let him explain to the men himself. Ironically, the warden is nowhere to be found. It’s very quiet. Too quiet.

There are bodies of the undead cluttering the floor space. It is almost as if someone was already here, killing them before we arrived. But that is not the case. These souls aren’t even trying anymore. It is an ugly and gruesome sight. The smell of death fills the air. The quiet is strange and odd. The death of many of the undead is even more bazaar. The only undead are slow, struggling behind, locked behind cell bars, groaning in what sounds like a painful groan and not one out of anger. These undead are giving up. These undead have nothing left. There is nothing left for us to do but to make our way to the mechanism. Everything is open. Everything is accessible.

For what a pain in the ass this Easter Egg is in the game, it sure is easy to offer yourself up as a lamb to slaughter now.

I feel as if we are being watched. There is an immense pressure weighing down on me. I can feel the souls of the trapped flying around in the atmosphere, looking for an escape route when there are none to be found. This place is very heavy and I want nothing more than to leave.

As we walk, the sweat across my skin is cold and clammy. Blood Edward walks by my side and doesn’t leave. The other men follow closely behind. This hell on earth chills us all to the bone.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Time doesn’t move here but it also moves very fast. The clock doesn’t tick but things change around us. All too quickly did we arrive at the dark mechanism. But it’s been here, frozen in time, waiting for its user, for lord knows how long. And the second the user steps inside, this universe changes again. Richtofen planned all of this out himself. He planned this elaborate scheme down to the letter. But he did not plan on me.

The ground thuds around us. Coming from the direction of the mechanism itself, the thudding is coming from the warden. He finally rears his ugly head. “ _You cannot fix this_.” His voice sounds purely demonic and he rushes the group.

I stop in my tracks and just stare ahead. Takeo stops and turns to me, motioning toward the warden trying to stop us all. I tell him to go ahead without me, I will join in a second. He nods and moves ahead with the others to stop the warden. Now is my chance to make a move.

My hand shakes as I reach into my pocket and pull the lone blood vial from it. I gag at the thought of drinking it. I muse about how I’ve taken worse shots of alcohol than this. I’m a big girl and can take care of myself. I can handle this. I twist the top off and bring it up below my nose. I can smell the salt right away. It makes me stomach lurch again. I plug my nose between two fingers and I tip the vial over, dumping the contents into my mouth. The blood is thick and salty. It slides down my throat slowly. My body protests and I start heaving, breathing heavily trying to keep it down. I close my fist, hiding the empty vial. I try to smell the smells of the air to distract from the horrible taste in my mouth. The gagging subsides and I can finally breath. I hope I didn’t make too much of a scene.

I breath a few quick breaths as I gather my composure. I have to jump into the mechanism now. I have to before Blood Edward gets to it. My breath hitches and I make a run for it. I fly between all of the men and I shove Blood Edward to the side.

“Vhat are you doing?” He calls after me but it all sounds so distant. I can hear his footsteps quickly behind me, he has likely caught on to my plan now. All versions of Edward are as quick as a whip.

I turn around just before stepping inside the mechanism and I face him. As soon as he reaches me, I raise my booted foot and I kick him in the stomach, forcing him backward. A true spartan kick from 300. He grunts as he stumbles backward.

Without thinking farther, I take a step backward into the mechanism. I put my head back and my arms back into the holders. The chair sinks as it detects my weight. The sound is steam flowing rushes around me. The mechanism wakes up fully. I feel motion of things around me. The needles clamp around my neck and arms, piercing my skin. It feels as if white hot branding irons were shoved into my skin. 

I hear muffled screaming. And then I notice that the screaming is coming from me. I can’t control myself. The pain is so severe. Hot sweat runs down my forehead. I begin shaking but it makes the pain worse, forcing the needles farther into me. 

I force myself to stop screaming as I hear muffled commotion around me and I slightly raise my head, trying to see what is happening around me. I see multiples of everything before my eyes start to focus.

The warden is smoking, laying face down on the ground, totally neutralized for the moment. I see Tank readying the wunderwaffe. Takeo is holding Blood Richtofen’s shirt, keeping him back from me. Blood Richtofen isn’t fighting him. His face shows baffled disbelief, mouth gaping open.

Nikolai is grappling with something on the floor, wrestling around with someone. My brain is running slower as the blood drains from my body. I realize now that this is my Richtofen. He throws a punch at Nikolai, striking his face, and gets to his feet, running to my aid, yelling something in German. Nikolai recovers and grabs him again, not letting him get any closer.

My Richtofen is crying. His face is red hot in distress. I can see the wet reflection of tears streaming down his face. His arms are swinging erratically and he throws himself forward, desperately trying to get to me. Nikolai drags him away, yelling to Edward that none of them can help me. He tells him that they all need to jump through the portals and leave. I try to tell Edward that I have a plan but my voice is lost in a whisper.

The group slowly gets closer to the blue portals that are now open to my right. It worked. My blood actually worked.

I see a light glow beneath my eyes, coming from my chest, warming me. The glow expands and shoots out in a giant force field, covering all of Alcatraz in a white light. The light frees the souls locked here. The place is lit up as if sunlight is present. But that light is coming from me. It is beautiful. In my stupor, I smile.

I lean my head back against the rest and I listen to their banter for a moment. My Edward is screaming at Blood Edward, “You can help me! _You’re a doctor!_ ”

It’s weird how the conversation has reversed between the two. But ultimately one doctor is begging the other to help. My breathing slows and pressure sits across my chest. Everything starts to fade around me has I start to slip out of consciousness.   
•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Ultimis Edward’s POV:**

“We’re losing some connection with the portable teleporter, doc.” Tank tells me as if I really care. I don’t really want to go and get her but I feel like I have to now. The men probably won’t listen to me anymore unless I do.

“Ve are losing connection because her blood is running out.”

“Then why not go get her?” Nikolai makes a coherent question for the first time in his life. Maybe it has been a while since his last drink.

I say nothing. The voice in my head start to get louder. But they do not sound angry. They sound concerned. It takes me a minute to realize that it is only one voice.

_Edward. It is me._

_Me, who?_ I think to myself.

_Samantha. You can make this all right again, Eddie. Please._

I’m shocked. Samantha is asking me to do something for her. I don’t think anything but she continues.

_Please do the right thing. She has done nothing to you. Please. You can change it all._

I scowl to myself. I decide that I’ll go. Maybe it’ll get the little girl to shut up for a minute.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Elizabeth’s POV:**

The hair rises on my arms as the air fills with static. I cannot hear much now but I can still feel. Everything sounds like an echo down a long tunnel. But I get the eerie feeling that I’m not alone now. I force my eyes open and I notice the blurred face of Ultimis Richtofen just inches from my face. He is standing on the foot rest of the mechanism, smiling an evil smile toward the other men. He looks at me when he notices my eyes open. He raises his hand and pats my head like I’m a puppy. He looks back at the group.

“I believe she gave you direction, Dempsey.” He smiles that same evil smirk at Tank. He’s referring to shooting the mechanism with the wunderwaffe. “You vill have to hurry, or she vill die. Unless zhats vhat you _vant_ of course.”

I can hear my Edward shout over the distance. “ _Don’t touch her_!”

Ultimis laughs, “Vell, I can help her but if you don’t vant me too...” he trails off, hearing something coming from the group that I can’t hear.

“As you vish. Dempsey, follow direction for once in your life. Shoot zhe wunderwaffe.”

There is a pause that felt like it extended a thousand years. The static in the air returns and a bright glow fills my vision. I close my eyes and everything fades to black.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Post-Revelations Richtofen’s POV:**

The tall trees spread out before my eyes immediately after being shoved through the portal hole. I taste the salty tears running into my mouth. Is this what distress is? Is this what helplessness is? I don’t think I have ever felt this before in my life. I don’t recall feeling this kind of heartbreak before.

I lay down on my side, directly onto the forest floor. I stare off into nothing. I try to think of absolutely nothing. I need to become numb if I am to survive. I had known that she survived when we left Agartha but now I know that she is facing her mortality. And she is under the control of that man. 

My stomach aches and the vomit comes. I spit it out beneath me, trying to breath evenly but my breath is shallow and shaky. The men are discussing me, not even taking the time to step away so I cannot hear.

Takeo is closest to me. “I understand now.” He pauses briefly before speaking again. “They are lovers. He is in love with her.”

The murmurs between the men are quieter now. They are shocked that I, Edward Richtofen, could actually love another.  
•  
•  
•  
•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, what do y’all think?
> 
> I know this was a LONG one. It’s downhill from here (or uphill). I’m looking for a happy ending. ☺️❤️
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!! Stay safe, happy, and healthy!


	29. Near Death Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☠︎︎☠︎︎☠︎︎☠︎︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this one. I’m actually really proud of this one and I’m not entirely sure why. Thank you for reading. You all rock. ❤︎
> 
> TO THE COMMENTERS:
> 
> Kay: EDWARD BEING EMOTIONAL KILLS ME. HE DESERVES TO FEEL AND HE DESERVES TO LOVE. ALSO, TAKEO IS THE SOUL OF THE GROUP I THINK. HE’S THAT SOLID VOICE OF REASON THAT WE ALL LOVE! ♥︎♥︎
> 
> jamieaiken919: GIRL IM PLANNING ON A HAPPY ENDING BUT WE SHALL SEE!!!!! THAT WAS ROUGH TO WRITE!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Marty: WRITING ULTIMIS IS SUCH A CHALLENGE AND I LOVE IT. No, really. He’s such a different dynamic from the Primis Edward. As for him doing the right thing... well, I guess you’ll have to read on. ;)♥︎

_“The waves will break every chain on me. My bones will bleach, my flesh will flee, so help my lifeless frame to breathe.”_

•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Elizabeth’s Perspective:**

You know that feeling when you jump into a deep pool or the ocean for the first time on a hot summer day? The water is icy and prickles your skin. It relieves you of that scorching heat from the sun above as it cools you down. 

Now, imagine this, but you don’t know how to swim. You sink deeper and deeper into the depths. The light filtering through the water lessens in intensity as you sink lower and the water gets darker. You sink slow and easy. At first you fight to the surface, but you give in to the inevitable and you let go.

This is what I am experiencing. The needles of the dark mechanism draining my life blood represent the scorching hot sun. The loss of blood represents the cold water bringing me closer to facing my own mortality. I do not think I am going to live. I don’t see how I am going to make it out. I want to fight but I cannot. I am so weak.

The muffled sounds around me arrive to my ears as if I am hearing them from miles away or as if I am literally hearing them through water. I hear what sounds like metal on metal, vigorously scraping against each other in the distance. I feel my heart quicken as panic begins to rear its ugly head.

I hear the quiet voices of the Ultimis men talking to themselves. Are they talking quietly? Or are they yelling? I think they are yelling. It’s like I’m trying to listen to a TV with its volume down low. 

I try to open my eyes but I can hardly see. Everything is out of focus and the light is too bright. I am on the ground now and out of the mechanism. Relief fills me for a moment before I realize who is in charge of saving my life. 

The relief dissipates with my consciousness and the black consumes me.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Ultimis Richtofen’s Perspective:**

We arrive back to the theater with the girl still in the machine. I am quiet proud of the power of my teleporter. I did not think it would be able to bring the whole mechanism in all its glory!

I step off of the piece of metal I was standing on and I step back to examine my handy work. This machine is glorious! Imagine what kind of technology I could obtain by studying it fully? It’s not like it would take me that long to figure it out. I am boastful of my skill, I won’t deny it.

The girl sits in the locked embrace of the machine, limp and obtunded. The others have congregated around her to try and fish her from its grasp. I do not believe it will work though. But I will stand back and watch. I got her out, I think I have fulfilled my end of the bargain. I do not care what Samantha says either.

Nikolai drags some crude, old mechanical surgical saws over and hands one of them to Dempsey. “Here, take saw. This is best hope to get her out.”

The two immediately get to work as I eye Takeo taking the stairs toward the dressing rooms and bar area.

“Vhere are you going, Takeo?”

“I am going to find old clothing or perhaps table cloth. She will need help to be warm. I just thought of it. I shall return quickly.”

I huff at all of their work. _Stupid men_. I have no intention to actually work hard to keep her alive.

I’m suddenly startled by a few loud cracks coming from Dempsey and Nikolai. The saws had managed to cut through the machine’s choke holds and the girl falls into Dempsey’s arms. 

The men lightly place her on the ground and brush her hair from her face. She is ghostly pale. Her eyelids are a faint shade of blue and her lips have lost almost all their color. So, this is what loss of life looks like?

Takeo returns and quickly tosses a dirty table cloth over her body. He rolls up some costume cloth and places it under her head next. Watching this kind gesture makes me feel awkward. For not knowing her at all, they do have a lot of heart. I wish I could say the same.

Their eyes are all on me as I stand frozen in my place. They are expecting me to do the right thing as well. For the first time in a long time, I feel my ears get hot from the pressure of their gazes on my face.

Takeo rises to look at me. “I have been taught many proverbs, Richtofen. One is very important. _‘A man’s word is his honor.’_ I try to remain honorable. You should as well, and keep your word that you made with this woman.”

I feel my face twist into a glare underneath the brim of my hat. He has quickly caught onto my ruse. Damn you all, now I have to do some work. My pride will not let me get away with not doing something.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Elizabeth’s Perspective:**

I see visions of the theater in my mind I think. I cannot tell if they are actually happening in real life or if I am dead and imagining things in some astroplane somewhere.

I have seen Richtofen hovering over me, checking my pulse and my pupils for dilation. I have seen Tank starting a fire with some broken pieces of wood nearby. I have felt the heat of the fire warming up my cold skin. I have seen both Nikolai and Takeo dipping sponges into a bucket and wringing them out. Richtofen waves them over and they hand him a sponge as well. Takeo and Nikolai grab my arms tenderly and begin wiping the blood off of them, cleaning the puncture holes gently. Nikolai comments on how large the holes are, saying that the needles are huge and barbaric. I want to laugh but I am paralyzed and cannot move. I am simply an observer.

Richtofen leans over me again and studies my face. His expression is that of frustration. I suddenly understand that he didn’t want to keep me alive. I wonder who guilt tripped him. He exhales heavily and he raises his sponge filled hand and he gently wipes at my neck. I feel a subtle burn with these wounds. These must be the worst ones.

“Hey doc, I got some curtains from the windows. Maybe we can pile them on her to keep her warmer.” This is Tank speaking, his voice echoing around me. 

I look through my heavy lids and see Richtofen nodding in agreement. Suddenly the heavy fabric covers me entirely up to my chin. This is the coziest I’ve been recently, despite being on a hard floor.

The last thing I see is the men staring down at me as sleep takes me out.  
•  
•  
When I come to, I don’t know how much time has passed but I am suddenly alert and aware of my surroundings. I am not dead. I am weak, but I am not dead.

I slowly sit up, pushing down the heavy curtain blankets slightly. The other men are passed out in various areas of the room. I get dizzy and slow down even more. 

I find Richtofen had fallen asleep on the nearby couch. His hat and jacket are thrown on the floor next to him. I didn’t think Ultimis Edward could sleep but I guess he can. Nikolai is propped up against the snack counter, head hanging to the side and a vodka bottle tipped over by his thigh. Tank is asleep on the stairs and Takeo is asleep propped up against a wall.

The dark mechanism catches my attention next. The metal arms holding my neck and arms are broken, thrown to the floor. My dried blood covers a good portion of the pieces and my blood remains in the canisters on the sides. It almost makes me gag. I was stuck in there.

“Vell vell vell, the specimen is awake.”

I turn to face Richtofen, who is rising to his feet and placing his hat in his head. “Specimen?” I raise a brow at his term. Typical, he doesn’t see any one as human I guess.

“Oh, come now, Elizabeth. You know vhat I mean.”

I shake my head, “Yeah. Sure, I guess.”

A wicked grin spreads across his face as the other men start to wake up. He says nothing else to me. The others rush to my side, eager to check on me.

“Before any of you say anything, I am feeling a lot better. Thank you... all.” I hesitate on the “all” because I have a feeling Edward did not help out of the goodness of his heart. His face is blank, ignoring me.

Tank pats my shoulder, “Well, you’ve been through hell and back. So, you’re pretty solid in my eyes. Say, how’d you feel if we showed you how to kick some ass? Help you get back on your feet and all that? It’ll take ya a minute to get fully back at it but we’ll help ya.

I nod quickly, accepting the offer. I am no expert at fighting or shooting. I just do a lot of running and I’m tired of it. I could learn a thing or two while getting my strength back.

I do not fail to notice Edward rolling his eyes and shaking his head though.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Primis Edward’s Perpective:**

The smell of vomit fills my nostrils as I remain on my side on the forest floor. I don’t remember the last time I genuinely got sick. There have been moments but I haven’t vomited in a while. And to think that trauma would do this to me is astounding. I had believed for the longest time that I was numb and dead on the inside. I believed that I could not genuinely care or feel anything. Feelings and emotions are pointless, right? 

I had thought that until she appeared. She came into my life and she lit fires when I thought my heart was ice. She brought rain, she brought thunder. She completely changed my world in ways that I didn’t think anyone could. She has made me better. 

But this pain is almost too much for me to handle. How could this happen to her? The most innocent of us all gets the blunt end of the hammer. 

“My Elizabeth... my poor, poor, beloved Elizabeth. She deserves better. She was the good one. She was the nice one. And she gave it up for us? Why? What have we all done to deserve that kind of mercy?” I did not realize until this moment that I have been thinking out loud.

I hear the slow footsteps of the men approaching slowly behind my back. Tank whispers to Nikolai, “Should we, like, help him? He’s having a mental breakdown I think.”

“See, Dempsey, I thought his brain had broken long time ago. I do not know how to face new obstacle here.”

The new version of Takeo steps in front of me while the others stay behind. “Can you sit up, German? Please, talk to us. Maybe the older you will help your... Elizabeth.”

Him mentioning the older, more sadistic version of myself in such a promising light almost gives me whiplash. “He vill _not_ , he vill likely let her die before he even _zhinks_ to help anozher!” 

I whip around and face the other version of me, the one who was supposed to be in the mechanism. “It vas supposed to be _you_! Vhy vere you not following the Kronorium’s orders?”

He recoils back at my venom and furrows his brows. “Your Elizabeth vould not let me _near_ zhe mechanism! She even kicked me out of zhe vay!”

Tank raises his hand, “I can attest to that. I saw it happen.”

I rotate quickly to him, “And vhat did _you_ do? Shoot her vith the Wunderwaffe? Vhy?”

He lowers his voice and speaks calmly, “She told me to, Richtofen.”

Nikolai raises his hand next, “I can confirm that true as well, German.”

I sigh. There is no way she would have instructed that, right? What was she thinking?

The Blood Richtofen, the version of me not stricken with grief, steps forward slightly, “She knew zhings she would not let on to. Maybe ve should see how events unfold before making any judgements.”

I shake my head, “You mean, move on?”

“If zhat is vhat it takes to see how zhings turn out, ja.”

I drop my gaze to the ground and stay silent. A cool breeze blows through the trees and I feel the hot tears that had fallen moments before cool down on my skin. I need to mimic them. I need to be icy too.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it! I’m proud of this one for whatever reason.
> 
> Your feedback means the WORLD to me. Thank you for reading. And, as always, stay safe and healthy. ♡︎♡︎♡︎


	30. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth works on her gunman ship and the Primis crew discusses finding Ultimis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIFE HAS BEEN SO INSANE. But I’m getting back in the saddle and getting this chapter up. That last chapter got SO much love and I was almost in tears reading your guys’ feedback.
> 
> To the commenters:
> 
> jamieaiken919: He did end up helping thankfully!!!!!! I’m working really hard to keep up with his true nature but damn it. Maybe a LITTLE redemption would be nice.
> 
> Alternatively: Thank you SO much. Writing this has taught me a LOT about writing in general. I’m trying to be descriptive but I also don’t want things to drag. I want you all to be able to have a clear visual of the characters too. Writing them is so fun.
> 
> NitrogrnWaters: Where Are We Going is the BOMB and it is such a good song!!!! And thank you so much!!!!! Writing hurt is a very interesting experience because I’ve never done it before. I’m so glad you like it!
> 
> Kay: I HAD TO DO A THING FOR BLOOD OF THE DEAD. “I was the nicest one.” I kinda wanted Edward to describe Elizabeth that way so I did. It made me so sad to write it! And I am doing alright. Life has been a whirlwind recently.
> 
> Jay: I am so glad that you are enjoying this! I know a few that typically don’t usually read this perspective either so it makes me happy to see that you like it!!!! This has been such a cool project for me to do. These characters mean the world to me.
> 
> J: HELLO I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER AND ANOTHER IS IN THE WORKS! Thank you so much for reading. I plan on seeing this through. I promise. ;)

_Then from on high, somewhere in the distance, there’s a voice that calls, ’remember who you are. If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow. So be strong tonight, and remember who you are.’_

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Elizabeth’s POV:**  
•  
I had lost track of the days that have come and gone since I woke up outside of the mechanism. I’ve spent my days working with Tank, Nikolai, and Takeo to better my skills with gun work. I had explained that I was tired of being helpless in this world. They have been teaching me a lot. My current favorites are dual pistols. It makes me feel like Yuna I’m Final Fantasy X2. She’s a total badass but her grace keeps her low key. I would love to get better at automatic weapons but they are intimidating to me.

During my training time, Richtofen rolls his eyes. He doesn’t try to hide it either. I can tell he regrets saving my life. I can also tell that he likely had no intention to either, but here we are.

I distance myself from the others and go off on my own today. I want some time to think for myself. I have no idea where we are going or what is going to happen now. Things are wildly different from the games. My jumping inside of the mechanism sent us all into uncharted territory. The Kronorium offers no help either, blank pages with no sign of change.

I pick up a lone MP40 from the theater’s bar counter and give it a once over. It is likely Richtofen’s but he has been focused on the teleporter lately. The gun is unloaded but powerful all the same. I remember this being my staple gun when playing the Kino map. Looking at it now in person gives me a weird nostalgia. I place it down gently on the bar counter and step away from it.

Richtofen’s voice startles me in the silence, “Have you ever used zhat before?”

I turn to look at him in the doorway and I shake my head lightly. “No, I haven’t. I’ve never had the chance to.”

He strides toward me, studying me. I subconsciously shrink myself in this Richtofen’s presence and it embarrasses me. 

He extends his arm out toward me, “Hand me ze gun.” I carefully pull it from the counter and slowly send it his way. I remind myself that it is not loaded. But my mind is not put at ease when he grabs it in one hand and pulls ammunition out of his pocket with the other.

He loads it and hands it back to me without question. I choose to not grab it right away and I keep my arms firmly to my side.

“Do you have a problem vith me, Elizabeth or has your blood loss recently injured your _little_ brain?”

I scowl at this and look at him directly. His head is cocked to the side and he has a single brow raised. I can see a grin hinting at his mouth. “No, I just don’t trust you.”

“Awe, und vhy is zhat, _hm_? Did my saving of your life not solidify endless trust in me?”

“You never do anything without hopes of getting something in return.”

He busts out laughing at me, that shrill laugh piercing the silence. I step back farther from him.

“Oh, you zhink you know me so vell. You ignorant little girl. I got you out of zhat decrepit prison world und I can easily put you back in, Elizabeth. Remember zhat.”

“For some reason I don’t think you’ll do that.”

He gets closer and closes the distance and he leans into my ear and whispers, “Oh, do not assume anyzhing about me dear, sweet, innocent, Elizabeth. _You can’t always be right_.”

He thrusts the MP40 into my chest and backs away. “Do you vant to learn to use zhe gun or not?”

I nod briefly and he motions toward the nearest window. I guess it’s time for target practice.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Primis Edward’s POV:**  
•  
We truly to have the definition of a motley crew between all of us men. We are a bunch of ragtag people that would have nothing to do with one another if the world was as it should be.

I have singled myself out from the others as they gather around a fire nearby. Earlier today a few of them have traveled to a nearby town and have found various camping supplies. They must have taken pity on me somewhere because they have given me my own tent to sulk in.

“Hey, doc. It’s not gonna be warm over there outside your tent. Why don’t you come over and join us? Death by hypothermia wouldn’t be a very good death for you. There’s no justice in that.” Dempsey waves me over. The other men say nothing.

I hobble over and sit down on the ground, saying nothing. The Blood Edward clears his throat before speaking. “So, before zhe Kronorium was misplaced and, uhm, given to zhe girl, I did read zhat a likely meeting point would be zhe pentagon.”

Tank raises a brow, “The pentagon? As in, in the US?”

Blood Edward huffs, “Yes, Dempsey. Zhat is the _only_ one zhere is.”

Tank says nothing to his mocking tone. I also read this same detail about the pentagon. But I have no idea how that crew ends up there. 

Blood Edward continues. “However, since zhings have seemingly changed, I’m hoping zhat one detail has not. Ve need zheir help.”

“To battle this Monty fellow?” Nikolai inquires.

“Ja, zhat is correct. Even zhough I don’t know how he is a bad person personally.”

I can feel all of their eyes on me now, expecting me to say something and give them some insight. It makes me feel particularly prickly thinking about Monty. “Zhat man is zhe reason our worlds are _fucked_ up. Pardon my language but I am not a fan und I do not like to linger on zhe thought of zhat spineless, selfish, being.”

The silence that ensues is awkward as that all turn away from me again. I stand up and walk away from the group and back to my tent. I’m better alone anyway.

I stand outside the entrance and I peer up through the trees. I see a pale blue full moon above me. I wonder if, wherever she is, and if she is still alive, that she is looking at the moon too. My heart aches for her. She deserves so much more than anything I could give her. I can feel my hatred for our condition rising again. I will stop at nothing to make sure she is okay. It is what she is owed.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys... can we all agree that 2020 is a mess? Yes? Okay. Anyway, thank you for reading. Your feedback is always the best and I would appreciate your thoughts and opinions. What do you think is going to happen? Do you think they’ll all reunite soon?
> 
> Also, did anyone catch the Castiel reference? No? I was watching that supernatural episode recently and I had it on the brain, teehee.
> 
> Thank you all so much. Stay safe, healthy, and happy. ❤️


	31. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entire chapter from Primis Edward’s POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the commenter(s):
> 
> jamieaiken919: WHEN HE CUSSES IT FEELS SO NAUGHTY. And seduce away! Maybe he deserves a redemption arc. 🤫🤫
> 
> kay: I find it is unbelievable easy to put tension between Ultimis and her. I was writing and I was like, “Hang on a minute? What?” 😂 Thank you so much for being patient with me! This has been such an adventure to write.
> 
> 60secondstopain: Thank you SO much for reading. To be honest, I have been contemplating the ending from the START and I STILL can’t decide. I guess we shall see where the chapters go! ☺️
> 
> Marty: I’m back again!!!! Thank you a million times for keeping up the support and reading! I am so proud of how far this project has gone and the love it has gotten. Enjoy this chapter. 😎
> 
> ilikecats546: YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME BLUSH SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT. No, really, THANK YOU. Giving support and feedback really changes things for me and it makes me so unbelievably happy to read.
> 
> NitrogrnWaters: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY FRIEND!!!!! ❤️ Writing these characters has been such a trip. I constantly play maps and read lore about the characters. I have enjoyed this writing them from my own perspective but I’m also trying really hard to keep them as close to themselves as possible.
> 
> empounce: DO IT DO IT DO IT. Let me read it when you do!!!! Thank you for reading!!! Gah, it means so much it me!!!!! ❤️
> 
> (Here’s me smile crying while responding to the comments).

_Always pity the thinkers, for they are cursed with their own imaginations. - Atticus_

**Primis Edward’s POV:**

Entry 1:

_I’ve lost track of the day, the time, the month... maybe even the year. I’ve been a time wizard for quite some time and I very quickly lost any desire to focus on it at all. I decided to write in this notebook that I’ve been keeping. I feel as if I’ve lost my only person to talk to and the space feels so empty without her here._

_We have been biding our time and getting ourselves ready for the impending battle that is awaiting us in the future. You never quite realize how unprepared you are for the, so to say, “shit to hit the fan,” as Dempsey says. I don’t know where he got that from but it shockingly makes sense so I think I’ll use it too. But then again, he’s been picking fun at me for writing in a journal in the first place._

_He calls it a diary... gah. I’m not going to apologize for writing down my thoughts and experiences. I should have been doing this all along! Imagine what details I have forgotten because of Element 115? What do I remember that is real and what am I imagining that is totally false? That’s a very tedious thought. I don’t think I will linger on that very long. We have gotten this far... I don’t think we’ve totally screwed up. We have screwed up though, and there is no denying that. We have trusted the wrong people and have been led astray._

_I think back on that time back at the weapons factory, shortly after Elizabeth arrived to us. She got up in arms about that stupid gum ball dispenser. I remember that I was so annoyed with her at that time. She had warned us about Monty early._

_And I did not listen. Or care._

_Hindsight is usually always very clear and I wish I could go back and change everything. Unfortunately, I cannot._

_We are on a track that seemingly can never be changed._

I close the journal and look up from my lap. My tent is closed as usual. I like my privacy. Today we had ventured out to an abandoned town nearby and we gathered whatever seemed useful. 

I have yet to get any sign from Maxis. I would love to get this show on the road, but unfortunately he is our transport. I hope he’s okay too.

I step out from the tent and join the other men near our stock pile of supplies. Nikolai and Takeo are taking a count of what we have, cleaning our weapons, and organizing. Tank is cutting wood for the fire. And the other me is looking through what appears to be schematics to something.

He feels my gaze and glances up, “Vhat is it, Edward?”

“I am just curious vhat you are looking at.”

Blood Edward huffs and I can almost feel the slap with his eye roll. He thrusts the papers in my direction to grab. I don’t take them because I realize what they are. They are the blueprints for the prison and the mechanism that Elizabeth got locked inside of. He must have grabbed them from the lab while they were still there.

I raise a brow and question him farther, “Vhat are you hoping to gain from zhese?”

“I am trying to figure out if zhere is a real possibility zhat Elizabeth got out of zhere.”

Tank chimes in from behind, “Didn’t that really fucked up Richtofen swoop in and grab her?”

Blood Edward chuckles lightly and answers him. “It appears zhat way. I am more concerned with zhe machine. I don’t zhink she had a chance of getting out of it.”

I feel a sharp pain, like hornets, drilling away at my stomach. That last thought physically hurts and I don’t respond to it verbally. My face and stance do it for me. Blood Edward sees and purses his lips and looks down, saying nothing either.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over and I see Nikolai standing there, looking at Blood Edward. He squeezes my shoulder before talking.

“Well, if it me, I would not look for proper way to open machine. I would use brute force to break it open. I would get woman out.” He looks at me and smiles briefly before dropping his hand. 

That was a weird experience. I have never, ever gotten any sort of concern from Nikolai. Maybe he feels bad. I mean, I did vomit it distress when we got to the woods. He’s probably cringing internally though.

Takeo speaks next. “Those are very cunning, hardened men. And that Richtofen is a very sly beast. Do not underestimate him. He found a way into a universe that was actively closing and managed to get out with the woman. I do not think he will do it out of the goodness of his heart but I do think he is very capable. I don’t think any of them will have issue removing her from its clutches.”

Blood shakes his head and laughs, “You know, Takeo, zhat is zhe most I zhink I have heard you speak personally.”

I have to agree with the other me. Takeo rarely, if ever, speaks his thoughts. I do appreciate it now though. And, these men just met me. And neither version of Edward is ever truly the same. I’m glad that they are accepting me, even a little.

I decide to take my leave back to my tent. I can hear their whispers as I retreat but I’m already exhausted from the conversation. I’d rather be alone. I am much better at thinking that way.

I close the door to my tent and begin writing again.

Entry 2

_From what I remember from the Kronorium, we are due to pick up the other group from the Pentagon. That was what I had read forever ago. Unfortunately, that only included one Edward. And Nikolai should have taken the Kronorium from me. He is the only one who cannot be tracked by Monty. He still has his soul. After that, I am totally blind. And now, with no Kronorium to use as a guide, I have no idea where we are going next._

_I suppose we should wait for Maxis to get in touch but we haven’t heard anything yet._

_And if Elizabeth is alive, I am curious what cards she has to play. She knows this story better than I and_

I hear a familiar sound from outside the tent. I am ripped from my thoughts and my writing. I look up, confused. It sounded as if a portal had opened up outside. Maybe it is now time to move on and join the others, wherever they are. Maybe it is Maxis finally meeting up with us. But what if Monty has found us? What if an even worse threat just arrived? I feel as if I could scream and throw up at the same time.

I shuffle to my feet and brace myself before stepping out. I take a breath and exhale, pulling the tent flap open.

My breath catches halfway out as I gaze at the portal standing between me and the other men.

I see the other group, our older counterparts, standing in a half circle outside of the portal. I only see the four of them. My brain quickly does the math and then freezes. I don’t see her.

My Ultimis self looks from Blood Edward to me. I was who he was looking for. He smirks and laughs lightly, amused at my torment.

“Aw, poor you. You look so sad. _Pity_ what love has done to you.”

I feel my face twist in disgust and I prepare a comeback but he starts clicking his tongue shaking his head. “So _impatient_... you have nozhing to worry about. She’s fine... und bashful, I might add.”

He turns to face the portal and shakes his head, “Come on, woman, stop your primping. Zhis is as good as it is going to get.” He then reaches one arm through the portal and yanks something out, a person.

The other men step to the side and reveal the smaller statured person that just came through behind them. Ultimis places his hand on her back, seeming almost possessive over her. Almost as if... I don’t want to say it. I don’t want to manifest the idea but I cannot help myself. It is almost as if he is giving of a vibe that he owns her. _“Oh, I saved her, therefore she’s mine.”_ Is this what jealousy is? My eye twitches slightly as I stare him down.

My better half brushes it off and I drop my eyes to her. I take her in and I finally breathe for the first time in weeks.

I see the healed puncture holes on the sides of her neck and arms. I see dried blood on her shirt top. It’s really her. It’s Elizabeth.

She steps away from Ultimis Edward’s hand. It was such a subtle move but he noticed, his eyes studying her from the side. She looks quickly around and then finds my eyes. A small smile graces her lips and my heart feels light.

_She’s alive._  
•  
•  
•  
•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATTTTTTTTTTTT?????
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!!! 😉 (Yes, it is real. No, Primis isn’t dreaming). 
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! ❤️ Stay safe, stay healthy, and stay happy readers.


	32. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimis Edward and Elizabeth connect in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter actually kept a smile on my face the whole time reading it. I hope you enjoy it too.  
> Disclaimer: All lore belongs to Treyarch/Activision. I hope I got it all right. ❤️
> 
> To the commenter(s):
> 
> 60secondstopain : I’m always trying to keep it interesting 😉 This one elaborates a bit more and I hope you like it!!
> 
> jamieaiken919: I WAS HAPPY ABOUT THAT AND IM HAPPY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER TOO!!!!!! And girls need to primp!
> 
> NitrogrnWaters: Ah! I love Ascension! One of my favorite maps. Ironically that’s where they end up briefly here in this chapter! (Sorry, spoilers) ❤️

**Elizabeth’s Perspective:**

I’m fully up and on my feet again. I am getting lots of training from the Ultimis men. I think they worry that I’ll fall behind whenever we move on from the theater. I have already held them up enough, I’ve kept them stuck here for weeks because of my condition. I now think that I’m ready to go.

Thankfully, I’ve become pretty slick with a gun and pretty quiet on my feet. That’s more than enough to satisfy the others.

If I remember correctly, Ultimis Richtofen is going to lead us to the Ascension site. I’m curious if that will be the same or if that will be different too.

It’s early in the morning and we haven’t had a horde in quite some time. Richtofen is getting squirrelly and he pushes for us to get ready to move faster.

We are led outside to a lone lunar lander. I forgot about this. This is how the crew gets to the Ascension facility.

Tank laughs to himself, “So, are we just going to ride this frisbee over to the space station? Won’t that take a while?”

Richtofen glares at him, “ _No_ , Dempsey. It’s just a hop, skip, und a jump away. Just a mere few hours in zhe air. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to get moving. Ve have zhings to do und places to be.”

We board the giant disk and the rails rise. This is a lot scarier than I anticipated. This thing is going to fly us to the cosmodrome... in the air.

Nikolai takes a swig of his bottle and shoves it in his pants pocket. He leans up against the railing, totally carefree about the height we are ascending to. He belches and sighs, closing his eyes. Takeo takes a step farther away from him, his face scrunched in disgust. Tank is facing out toward the sky, fearless as always. I study the three more. It’s interesting what you can learn from just watching people. I almost don’t notice the burning sensation of eyes on me.

I find Richtofen staring at me intently, studying me, his glass blue eyes seeing clear through my skin. I look down and away. My Edward’s gaze would have left me blushing and warm. This Edward’s gaze leaves a chill running down my spine. Both are very different reactions and I don’t know how to feel about this one in particular. He says nothing but continues to watch me.

_This is going to be a long flight._  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Ultimis Edward’s Perspective:**

The air up here is chilly, the morning clouds and fog surrounding us. The ground down below is completely hidden from view at this point. The three stooges, the three men who have been accompanying me this entire time, have retired to not talking. Nikolai has even managed to fall asleep! I swear it, that man has no sense of self preservation. One single set of railing is keeping him from falling over the edge.

I look back at the woman again and she refuses to look at me. I think I embarrassed her when she caught me staring earlier. Good. Maybe she fears me. Maybe she hates me. At the very least, I make her nervous. 

Unfortunately for her _and_ I, I have the face of her lover. I can see why he would be intrigued by her. She is mysterious and secretive, holding her cards close to her chest. She knows more than she tells. What I doubt her lover will do though is this: poke and prod until the information comes out. A test subject can only tolerate so much and she would make a _gorgeous_ patient of mine. 

So, with having this face, I’m sure I can make her uncomfortable and get her to tell me exactly what I want to know. This should be good.

I step closer to her and I place my hand on the rail behind her back, my chest just slightly brushing her shoulder. She crosses her arms, a sure gesture of her nerves tightening.

“Vhat is zhe matter? I just want to talk to you.”

He looks up at me for a quick moment, thinking of her response. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I just vant to know vhy you’re here und vhat zhat pretty little book of yours says?”

She scowls, hard lines on her face. She turns quickly toward me, which is unexpected. “Look, I don’t know why I’m here. I didn’t exactly end up with you by choice. I was hoping for the other group.”

She looks at Tank and Takeo, who have turned and begun watching us. “No offense guys, but that other group means a lot to me. And I want to know that they’re okay.”

She turns back to me, “And that pretty little book says nothing, just so you know.”

“She’s not lying, I’ve seen it. It’s full of blank pages.” Tank quickly realizes he shouldn’t have butt in and quickly turns around.

I lean in closer to her, “Ah, so you have shown zhe American. You two made fast friends. I’m _hurt_ , Elizabeth.”

“It’s not like you have ever nicely asked for anything before.”

“But I saved your life.”

“And you didn’t have to!”

I glare at her, her face just inches from mine. She is so close I can smell her scent easily. _I could practically lean in and_... no. That is an intrusive thought. I have way too many of those.

I step backward away from her, a gust of wind filling the space between us.

I cannot wait to be on the ground.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 **Elizabeth’s Perspective:**

We finally land at the cosmodrome, exactly where you land in the game. It is totally vacant except for us. I’m surprised that we are alone. I also don’t hear any voice belonging to Gersch. Particularly, “the mechanism must be repaired.”

“Richtofen, why have we come here?” Takeo examines the room around us, totally zombie free, machines chirping and buzzing with power around us.

Richtofen makes his way up the stairs, confusion dressing his face. He was expecting something too. He thought we were here for a reason as well.

“I, uhm, thought we had to help a friend of mine but it does not appear zhat he is here.”

He’s talking about Gersch. The guy who created the gersch device. 

If I remember correctly, at some point Richtofen dropped a diary somewhere along the way. Yuri, a partner with Gersch, and also known as the pentagon weapon thief, was supposed to find the lost diary. Yuri would be driven mad by the words and the voices that the pages produced. He’d later trap Gersch in his own device, the Casimire Mechanism. The Ultimis crew would then release his spirit here in Ascension. Obviously that didn’t happen.

Richtofen is rubbing his temples, thinking long and hard about something. Or maybe he is hearing voices again.

I decide it’s best to get this over with now. “Dr. Richtofen, do you.. have your diary?”

Tank snickers to himself, likely at the prospect of Richtofen having a diary. I don’t understand why it’s such an issue. Men write things down that are important too.

He drops his hands and looks at me with a questioning look, ignoring Tank, “I don’t know vhat to be confused more by. Zhe fact zhat you’re being pleasant und calling me doctor or zhe fact zhat you know I have a diary.”

“This is important. Do you have it?”

He huffs loudly and yanks a small leatherbound book from his pants pocket, “Of _course_ I have it. Important notes are in here.”

“So, Yuri never found the diary.”

“Yuri? Vhat does Yuri have to do vith zhis?”

“You were supposed to lose it. He was supposed to find it. He was supposed to lose his mind. He was supposed to hear the voices. He was supposed to shove Gersch into the mechanism. And you all were supposed to get him out.”

Richtofen has his head tilted to the side, like a dog that just heard a strange noise. “Und.. zhat didn’t happen? And Gersch isn’t here?”

“I think so.”

“You zhink so? Or you know so?”

“I think so. It’s just a theory. I also think that the voices have told you where to go. At least at some point in time at least.”

He pauses and says nothing for a solid minute. He stares at me with those eyes the entire time, “I have not heard zhe voices since the day ve met. Zhey have been silent since.”

I shrug my shoulders casually, “I’m sure they come and go, right?”

He smirks slightly and looks down, breaking eye contact, “No, zhey have been constant for as long as I’ve had zhem, since zhe day I interacted with zhe MPD.. _until you came_.”

I realize what this means. My being here has stopped the voices in his head. They have stopped Samantha’s voice. His head has been silent. Which is why he’s been totally clueless about the timeline change. He has had no guidance from the Aether.

I stay silent. I have nothing to say. I’m not mad about the voices taking a vacation. Maybe, just for a moment anyway, he can see life clearly through his own eyes.

He breaks the silence between us all, “Vhat does zhis mean?”

“It means we move on.”

“To vhere?”

“The others.”

Almost on command, a blue gateway opens up, leading us into the unknown. To the others? Possibly. Am I ready to see my Edward again? I’m not sure. And I don’t have time to figure it out.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think??? That last chapter was a doozy! I was experimenting a little with the last one and decided to do my own little time jump but I wanted to give Primis Edward a chance to share his thoughts!
> 
> Stay safe, healthy, and happy! Thank you for reading! ❤️


	33. White Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This one is a sweet one. Hope you enjoy. ❤️
> 
> To the commenter(s):
> 
> Kay: INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS MAKE THE WORLD GO ‘ROUND. I feel a special Ultimis Ed perspective coming on soon enough. Their relationship is interesting.
> 
> NitrogrnWaters: It’s got a vague taste of jealousy in there, huh?? And of course!! I’d love to! I have 1, 2, 3, and 4! So we could totally work something out! ☺️

_“We can always begin again.”_

•  
•  
•  
I’ve only ever seen this wood from the loading screens. I’ve only ever seen this wood while choosing a map to play, the zombies flooding the moonlit background while one of the men eat out of a can of some dubious food. It’s weird now seeing it fill my vision from floor to sky. The daylight streams through the trees above, causing white rays of light to scatter across the trees. Ultimis Edward yanked me through the portal to join them. My hesitation disregarded and quickly dissipating. I see the Primis men to my left. My eyes briefly stop on Blood Richtofen before I realize he’s not who I’m looking for. I frantically sweep the area to my right, where my eyes land on a heavenly sight.

Our eyes meet, the air between us stopping, everything starting to blur around his edges, a vignette bringing him into focus. A ray of light strikes his face just so, lighting up his stormy, gray-blue eyes. I feel a subtle smile form on my face as I watch him. His eyes are wide in disbelief, his mouth parted. He thinks he’s seeing a ghost.

I take the first step toward him. My steps become more sure the closer I get to him, closing the distance. I slow down once I am within mere inches of him. He says nothing. His face is pained. I reach up, brushing his right cheek scar with my fingers and feeling his warmth beneath them. He leans into my hand until I am cupping his face in it.

“My Richtofen,” I say softly.

He leans forward, wrapping one arm around my back and the other holding the back of my head. I don’t think I have ever been hugged this hard in my life and I don’t think I will ever feel as at home as I do right now.

I feel something hot drip into my hair and I pull away slightly. I look up and I see that his face is wet with tears. I hike myself up on my toes and I kiss his cheeks, removing the salty tears as I go.

He grabs my face with both his hands and plants a firm kiss on my lips. I didn’t think I would ever experience this again and I don’t even remember the last moment we kissed exactly. I don’t pull away until I’m at a loss for air, needing to come back up for a breath.

“Well, I’ll be damned. Tak was right.” Tank says loudly enough behind my back. I turn to face the group and I see an array of expressions. Most of them are surprised, like they lost a bet. Primis Takeo has a smirk on his face. He must have been intuitive and figured out why my Edward was noticeably upset at the prison and likely beyond.

Ultimis Edward rolls his eyes and rubs his forehead with a gloved hand. He clears his throat and walks toward the men’s makeshift camp, away from the rest of us.

“I need to extend my gratitude to you, Edward,” I turn and I see my Edward looking toward Ultimis with a stone expression, giving nothing away, “She would not be alive had it not been for your, eh, quick zhinking.”

I turn back around and I see Ultimis with his back turned toward us but looking over his shoulder, “Ja, vell, I supposed you are in my debt now.”

Way to kill a moment. He could have just said ‘ _you’re welcome_ ’ and been done with it. My Edward doesn’t let it slide.

“You zhink zhat saving a _life_ makes someone indebted to you? Zhat is preposterous. Elizabeth has done nozhing to you. She is good. She didn’t deserve to die and you know zhat. Which is vhy you didn’t let her die.”

Ultimis turns around to face us. “I have mein own reasons, reasons you vill never understand. She is a means to an end.”

I can feel the shock hit my face. My chest burns. I don’t know why I am reacting this way but a part of me thought that we were on decent terms. I guess I was wrong.

I step toward him, my face burning under his glare. “I don’t think you mean that, doctor.”

“Und vhat makes you zhink ozherwise?”

I say low and quieter, “I made the voices stop.”

He gets flustered and he steps backward. “Do not assume zhat has _anyzhing_ to do vith you, _little girl_. You mean nozhing in zhe grand scheme of zhings.”

After spending weeks with him, I’ve learned that his aggressions is stemming from trying to seem bigger than he is, stronger. “I know you don’t mean that,” I say calmly. He doesn’t say anything in return, holding his cards close to his chest as always.

Tank stands up from sitting around the fire that they have rolling and stretches his arms above his head and then back down. “So, are you guys done with this soap opera, or can we talk about where you guys went all this time? And do you want to explain who you are, Elizabeth? I keep seeing.. memories. I know they’re not mine.”

Blood of the Dead Richtofen steps in, “I think it’s from Element 115. Delusions maybe.”

I shake my head. “They’re not delusions. They’re glimpses of another you. You are all connected. I’ve met other versions of you.”

The entire group of men share glances, trying to make sense of what I just said. Explaining this to all of them is going to be a chore.

We all take a seat by the fire and I start at the beginning. I explain who I am, where I come from, the other men that I met and how they were used for Monty’s own gain, and how I ended up back here with all of them.

The Takeo’s keep with their quiet reservation. Ultimis Nikolai offers a drink to the others in hopes that it will ‘ _calm the nerves_.’ Blood Richtofen is the only skeptic, I can see it on his face. He doesn’t say anything though and remains polite. My Edward has fallen asleep with his head in my lap. Having known the story already, he relaxes. I’m sure this is the first time he has really calmed down in a long time.

Tank sighs, “Well, I keep feeling like I should trust you. And thanks, for telling your side. I felt like shit after what you had me do at that prison.” 

I forgot about that. “I’m so sorry, Tank. I was asking for a lot of trust I didn’t deserve then. But thank you.”

Ultimis Richtofen scoffs, “Oh, he’ll get over it. Can ve end zhis little gathering? I vould like some time alone.”

I nod slightly, and he walks away. The other men stay seated around the fire, not a single person wishing to join Ultimis in his retreat.

This dynamic is going to be interesting.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was cool to do. I’m a sucker for details and visuals. I hope I did okay! ❤️ Thank you for reading and supporting endlessly. ❤️ Please let me know what you think! I love talking to you!


	34. Closeness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✨Spice✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the commenters:
> 
> jamieaiken919: I loveeee sweet moments and watching people get reunited! It’s been a long time coming and I write them better together. Also, Ultimis is acting some type of way, huh?
> 
> NitrogrnWaters: if you have Xbox, my tag is RadXTech2012 (I had to look it up to remember it even though I’ve had it for YEARS. I can try to get on this weekend. My play schedule keeps getting screwed up lol And I’m trying to catch up! I’ve had a lot of stuff go on this year and I got so behind and I felt so bad about it! Thank you for reading! ❤️
> 
> 60secondstopain: I’m trying really hard to keep him close to who he is. He has a knack for being shady sometimes, that’s for sure! I’m still deciding how I’m going to do him in the meantime. I can’t decide. 😅
> 
> ✨ ABOUT THE CHAPTER AHEAD ✨
> 
> **WARNING WARNING WARNING:**  
>  This chapter is SPICY and has SMUT. If you do not like that kind of stuff, you CAN SKIP this chapter. There is no detail that is absolutely detrimental to the storyline itself within this chapter. My goal is to make these separated from the rest so you have a choice to skip if need be.
> 
> But if you decide to read, please enjoy. ❤️

_”A soul on the verge of death had no time for lies.”_

**Elizabeth’s Perspective:**

His tent is set up away from the others. I know he enjoys his solitude but I hope he wasn’t beating himself up too much in my absence. When I enter, I look around the perimeter and find some not so surprising knickknacks that he’s collected. There are some science books over some various subjects in a small stack by his bed roll. I grab one that is open and I look at the cover. 

“Quantum Physics?” I smirk and look at him.

He looks down, face red, “I vas trying to pass zhe time, I guess. It can be very interesting sometimes, you should look into it.”

I take a brief look at some of the pages before setting it back down, “That looks like an entirely different language, Edward. I’m smart, but not that smart.”

He walks over and brushes a stray piece of hair behind my ear with his fingers, “Zhere is always time to learn.”

We stare into each other’s eyes for what feels like a long time. He leans in and kisses me gingerly before leaning into it harder. I grab for his vest and pull him into me, closing the distance. We haven’t kissed like this in a century, and I plan on remembering every moment. His lips are warm and wanting and they are mine. He is mine. I reach up and I wrap my arms around the back of his neck, ruffling his hair in my fingers. A quiet giggle escapes him as he pushes me backward.

We fall onto the bedroll together. The wind gets knocked out of me and I pull away from him to breathe. He smiles at me from above before leaning down and kissing me on the forehead.

He leans into my ear next and whispers, “I thought you had better stamina zhen zhat.”

My brows raise in response and I push forcefully on his chest, rolling him over and I climb on top of him. I can feel him, hard between my legs. A smile spreads across my face as I lean down and kiss his lips, and then moving to the sides of his cheeks and jaw. I bite at his neck and then place a soft kiss in its place. A shaky breath escapes him as he reaches his hands underneath my shirt and begins to raise it over my head.

The cold air hits my back and goosebumps spread across my skin. He rolls us back over and begins unbuttoning my bottoms. I laugh slightly, “You going to take my boots off too? Or do you want me to keep those on?” 

He glances down and sighs before swiftly untying the boots and taking them from my feet. His hands move back up to my waist and he pulls my pants down and off of me. He glides his fingers up my subtle curves and back down, his eyes taking in every detail.

In a swift motion, his shirt, vest, and belt are gone and to the side. He climbs over me and starts kissing my neck. He plants kisses in a trail down to my belly before moving between my legs. 

My back arched at the work of his tongue, a low groan escaping me, “Oh, _Edward_...”

For a minute I wondered if the others could hear but a part of me doesn’t care at the moment. 

“I love zhe way you taste.” My face gets hot and I smile.

He inserts a couple fingers into me and it caught me off guard. I jump and I inhale sharply.

He laughs a low laugh before removing and inserting his fingers again. He raises up to watch me while his fingers moving in a rhythmic motion inside of me. My back arches again and my breath catches in my throat as he curls his fingers and slowly drags them inside. My thighs and stomach are warm, the pleasure spreading through every muscle that I have.

“Vhat do you vant? Tell me.”

“I want you,” I say, out of breath.

He removes his fingers, and he puts them in his mouth, tasting my wetness still. He then comes back up to plant soft kisses to my face. I reach down and begin removing his bottoms and he removes the rest once they are out of reach.

I roll us again and I straddle his legs, I grab ahold of his length, stroking it. His eyes roll upward and he sucks in a breath. I lean down and tease the tip with my tongue before taking him in and out of my mouth

“ _Mein Gott_ , Elizabeth...” he moans. His pleasure turns me on even more as I continue. His breathing quickens and he gets harder every second.

He grabs my hand and directs me back up to him, as he rolls us once more and puts me on my back.

His lips crash into mine and he bites and sucks on them to the point that they sting. I smile against his force, thinking about how much I love when he takes control.

He releases my mouth and hikes one of my legs up with his hand. I can feel him just up against me, just outside my entrance.

He smiles and speaks low, his voice enticing to my ears, “Vhat do you need? Vhat do you vant?”

“I need you.”

“Who? Say it again.”

“Edward, I need you, I want you.”

An evil grin spreads across his glorious face, “No need to ask me twice.” He pushes in deep, suddenly. 

“Oh my _god_ , Edward.” I shudder and I feel around for something to grab onto, “ _Fuck_.”

He pumps in and out of me, his fingers digging into my skin. His grip is so tight it burns. He releases my hips and grabs both of my hands, lacing his fingers in mine before rising them above my head. He is bigger than I recall, and I cannot keep up with him.

He falls onto me, wrapping his arms tightly around my body and holding me as close as possible while his hips move him in and out in quickly, “Oh, _scheiße_ , Elizabeth,” he moans in my ear. “I love you,” comes out in a breathless whisper.

My whole body burns with pleasure as I climax, “I love you too, Edward.”  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, I need Jesus.
> 
> I hope you all liked it. Thank you for reading and supporting.
> 
> Stay happy, stay healthy, and stay safe. ❤️


	35. The Morning Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are important. Cherish them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a minute, folks. Here is a short little snippet before we get into more of this piece. I wish I could explain everything that has been going on but I think we have all had enough bullshit going on. Thank you for sticking around and thank you for reading.
> 
> TO THE COMMENTERS:
> 
> jamieaiken919: EVERYONE LOVES SOME SMUT AND IT MAKES THE WORLD GO 'ROUND. And THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE AND BEING THE SUPPORTER THAT YOU ARE DANG IT.
> 
> kay: I am will for SURE fit more in here because it is SO FUN TO RIGHT, OKAY?? I will be YOUR HERO!!!!
> 
> NitrogrnWaters: At LEAST this work isn't over-encumbered with that type of writing though!!! We have a story to tell. And also, THANK YOU SO MUCH for checking in with me every once in a while. This year has been a dumpster fire and I hope it gets better for all of us sooner rather than later.
> 
> Empounce: I know what I'm going to be checking out ASAP!! I hope the writing is going well for you! I am so glad you've been inspired to write. It's good and healthy to get your thoughts out there!!
> 
> Witch_dog: OMGGGGG THANK YOU SO MUCH for everything. Thank you for supporting and thank you for keeping up with me. I'm sorry for such a long break and I'm hoping to get back into getting more chapters out there. And YES! I love as much feedback as I can get! I love hearing theories and ideas based off of what I write because it keeps ME inspired. And Edward is literally the cutest WITH HIS PHYSICS BOOK. THE LITTLE NERD.
> 
> Annab8317: American Satan hahaha Thank you for that and THANK YOU FOR READINGGGGG!!! <3
> 
> Marty: Your comment says, "I'm back!" and I said to myself, "They're back? I guess I'm back too!" THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE CONSTANT LOVE. More chapters to come. <3
> 
> **THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AND THE LOVE, IT MAKES ME SMILE LIKE A BIG DORK WHEN I SEE IT ALL**

_"How you steady the madness in my soul." - Butterflies Rising_

*  
*  
*  
 **Primis Edward’s Perspective:**

I don’t remember the last time that I heard birds chirping. Their singing stirs me awake. I contemplate if yesterday was real or if I dreamt the whole thing up. I keep my eyes closed tightly as I try to savor every second of the memory because I am so afraid that if I don’t, I’ll forget all of it in a moment. I breathe in deeply through my nose and I open my eyes slowly and take in everything. The light in the tent is dim, and the soft croons of the morning birds trickle inside still as I look around before looking down at the sleeping figure on my chest, sleeping between my arm and my side. Her brown hair trickles down my arm and she breathes softly as she sleeps.

I don’t have many good memories to my name. I wonder if others would think it’s sad when I say that this one is one of my favorites. I kind of wonder if this is what heaven is like. Many would question my judgement I think. The world around me is a mess and I don’t know if I can fix it. But with the love of my life sleeping on my chest, I think this is the closest thing that I will get to peace. And honestly? That is okay with me. I am my best self with her.

I scratch her back and stir her awake. Her eyes open slowly as she stretches, awkwardly, across the front of my chest. She wraps her arm around my chest tightly and snuggles closer to me. “It’s chilly. But you’re warm,” her voice is soft against my chest, “How long have you been awake?”

“I just woke up.” That might have been a minor lie but I don’t want to embarrass her in anyway by saying that I’ve been cherishing a quiet moment with her.

“Do we need to get up now?”

I sigh, “I zhink so. Ve have a lot to do and very little time to do it.”

She sits up on her elbow and then leans in to kiss my cheek. My cheeks immediately get warmer. She giggles lightly, “You’re blushing.”

I roll my eyes and sit up, kissing her before I begin to get dressed to go outside.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
 **Elizabeth’s Perspective:**

The forest is a gray hue this morning. It can’t be any later than 6 or 7 in the morning. The fire is still slightly smoking. The other men didn’t seem to make it to their tents last night as they sit in a circle around the fire. The memory of Tag flashes in my mind for a second and it makes my chest hurt. I stride a little too quickly at the men, grabbing Primis Tank by the shoulder sleeve, and shaking him awake.

He bolts upright, eyes wild. “ _Jesus_ , Elizabeth. What is it?” I must have triggered his fight or flight response. 

“I’m sorry, I just worry about you guys. I didn’t think you’d fall asleep outside.”

The others scurry to their feet at the sudden commotion. The all brush off their shirt fronts and straighten their clothing. Ultimis Richtofen hurries to put his hat back on, not daring to let anyone see him outside of full uniform.  
Primis Tank shakes his head and smiles lightly. “Yeah, well, too much alcohol can do that to you. We all passed out here a few hours ago.”

Ultimis Nikolai burps and rubs his stomach before coming fully awake and alert to what Tank said, “And where you get alcohol?” He begins patting down his pockets and looking in his bag. “Where is my vodka?”

The group of men exchange looks before Primis Tank snickers, “You _offered_ , Nikolai.”

“I did no such thing! You cannot prove it.”

Primis Nikolai shoves his Ultimis counter part to the side, “Yes, you great brute. You offered everyone drink.”

Ultimis Nikolai scowls and sits back down on a nearby log while the silence falls over us once again.

I feel eyes on me and I scan the men. I see Ultimis Richtofen staring at me from under the brim of his hat. I cock my head to the side and I make my eye contact more intense, so he knows that I’ve caught him and I’m staring right back. He turns away and starts striding off to a stack of supplies. I follow after him.

“You have a staring problem _doctor_?”

“Ha! No! Do _you_ have a staring problem, _Elizabeth_?” 

“Well, you stare too much. What do you want? Obviously you have something on your mind.”

“Ah, zhe twenty questions. Okay, I’ll answer your question if you answer mine.”

“Fine. What’s up?”

“Did you have fun last night or vere my ears deceiving me?”

My eyes grow wide at his question. Was he eavesdropping? “ _What_? What were you doing spying on me?”

“Is zhat zhe official question zhat I am required to answer, or is zhat an additional one? Because if so, I get anozher question too.”

“You’re going to answer that one specifically, _Edward_.”

“Hmph. Fine. And no, it is not as if you two were actually being _quiet_. Ask the two Tanks. They could fill you in too.”

“You are unbelievable.” I could slap him. I can feel the hair rising on the back of my neck.

He giggles as he approaches close to me, his face hovering above mine. My breath catches in my throat. “Ah, ja, I vill take zhat as a _complement_.”

I glare at him and look away, breaking eye contact.

Ultimis Tank calls to us from the distance and I realize that we had been walking away from the group the entire time. “Hey, can we get to planning our next move? Or are you two going bicker more as usual?”

I walk back closer to the group and I can feel Ultimis close at my heels. “How can you tell we’re bickering?”

“You two have these looks on your faces. We’ve seen it every day for weeks.” Ulimis Tank smiles a comforting smile as we rejoin the group.

I glare at Ultimis Richtofen, “Yeah, we don’t exactly get along.”

Ultimis Richtofen catches up with me and stops just inside my personal bubble, his chest against my shoulder, “I zhink ve get along just fine. Maybe learn to read people better.”

Ultimis Nikolai burps again and props his face up in his hand, eyes drooping, another bottle of alcohol that he mysteriously found in his hand, "You get close enough you could kiss." He yawns and closes his eyes while mine grow wide, mouth gaping open for a second before I snap it closed.

I look up to my side and I meet Ultimis' steel blue eyes. There’s an expression I cannot quite place in them. But I look away quickly. I then look up at my Edward across from us, his face is one that I can read easily. Every Edward is different. Every Edward has their own unique facial expressions. To some, they look the same. But to those who are close, can see even the most subtle change. The pull of the eyelids in a squint, the tightening of the mouth, the subtle jaw movements. But, every Edward can read themselves. I look at my Edward and I see that his facial expression is a knowing one. He has figured something out that I cannot. He can read Ultimis Edward like a book. What does he see?  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned. And where the last chapter left off... the filler is necessary. BUT. What are your thoughts? What's Ultimis Richtofen's glitch? 
> 
> As always, THANK YOU FOR READING AND THANK YOU FOR CONSTANTLY SUPPORTING ME AND MY CRAFT. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I really would enjoy your feedback on this first chapter! <3


End file.
